


В поисках Гектора

by FernSoup



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: AU, Detective, Established Relationship, Everyday Life, Gen, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Ficbook, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernSoup/pseuds/FernSoup
Summary: Коко отправляется вместе с Хулио в небольшое путешествие по Мексике, чтобы найти Гектора и узнать, почему он в своё время бросил свою семью, тем временем сам Гектор пытается ужиться в Мире Мёртвых и пробраться в Мир Живых через этот "подлый цветочный мост".
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera, Mamá Coco & Héctor Rivera, Mamá Coco & Imelda Rivera, Mamá Coco/Papá Julio (Coco 2017)
Comments: 2





	1. Начало перемен

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке:  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/402788

Коко стояла на низенькой табуретке, смотря в окно и всматриваясь в каждый силуэт мариачи, выходящий из-за переулка в конце улицы. Она всё думала о том, как именно узнает своего отца, ведь прошло столько времени с того момента, как она видела Гектора перед его уходом в тур по Мексике. Может он стал выше, сменил гитару, отрастил пышные усы… Сокорро* часто сидела вот так у окна, поддерживая свою голову обеими руками, в ожидании, когда её папа покажется вон из-за того левого или правого переулка, возьмёт её на руки и крепко-крепко обнимет.

Первые месяцы Коко не сидела у окна: она гуляла по улицам, играла с другими детьми, а вечерами читала письма, которые присылал ей папа. В них она читала о том, как проходит его тур, как он скучает по ним с мамой и делился с ней своими стихами, самым главным из которых был «Не забывай». Коко до сих пор помнит мотив колыбели, которую папа ей пел перед отъездом. Но в один день письма перестали приходить. Мама Имельда становилась мрачнее, когда Коко спрашивала и у неё о том, когда вернётся папа Гектор, а спустя ещё какое-то время в дом приехали дядя Оскар и дядя Филипе, которые переживали за свою старшую сестру. Они приехали её поддержать, но как позже оказалось, поддержка — меньшее, в чём нуждалась Имельда. Она уже давно потеряла веру в то, что Гектор вернётся и вместо того, чтобы сидеть возле окна вместе Коко, Имельда старалась найти выход из этой ситуации. Она многое перепробовала мастерить и делать, и в итоге нашла дело, которое было бы ей по плечу.

В тот день, когда Имельда решила объявить о своих дальнейших планах братьям, Коко всё так же ждала у окна своего папу. Она не верила маме, не верила в то, что он больше не придёт, поэтому она всё чаще и дольше находилась у окна, говоря себе, что может быть именно сегодня он вернётся, именно сегодня возьмёт её на руки и споёт ей колыбель на ночь, засиживаясь таким образом у окна аж до глубокой ночи, иногда засыпая прямо на подоконнике. У Коко уже начинали смыкаться глаза, как чья-то тёплая рука легла ей на плечо:

— Коко, тебе лучше лечь спать, а то мама вновь будет ругать тебя за то, что ты уснула напротив открытого окна.

— Но дядя Фелипе, а если он вернётся ночью? — зевая, протестовала Коко.

— Поверь мне, ты это услышишь, — ответил Фелипе, представляя, как сильно будет ругаться Имельда, если Гектор действительно вернётся.

— Вы меня разбудите, когда папа вернётся?

— Обязательно. А теперь иди спать.

Коко направилась в свою комнату, легла в свою кровать, укуталась одеялом, но никак не могла уснуть. Она ворочалась в поисках удобной позы, в итоге решив, что хочет пить. Коко встала с кровати и направилась на кухню. Она посмотрела на шкаф, в котором стояли стаканы и до которого Коко не могла дотянуться. Она оглянулась по сторонам: нет ли кого по близости, но кухня пустовала, поэтому Коко решила позвать кого-нибудь:

— Мама, маааам.

Но никто ей не ответил**.

— Дядя Филипе? — Коко вышла из кухни и поняла, что дома как-то необычно тихо. Она поднялась на второй этаж.

— Дядя Оскар? — уже тише сказала Коко, приметив единственную комнату со светом, в которой Имельда что-то бурно обсуждала со своими братьями. Сокорро подошла и приложила ухо к двери:

— …если он всё же вернётся? — Коко узнала голос дяди Оскара.

— Прошло девять месяцев. Не думаю, что он вернётся, — ответил Филипе.

«Девять месяцев?! — удивилась про себя Коко. — Неужели его действительно нет уже так долго? А что, если папа и в правду не вернётся?» — начала сомневаться Коко, догадываясь, что сейчас они говорят именно о нём.

— Даже если он вернётся, — начала Имельда, — мне это надоело. Он ушёл из дома и сделал тем самым свой выбор. Единственное о чём я жалею, так это только о том, что подарила ему эту гитару, да и вообще, встретила такого человека! Не хочу больше слышать его имени в этом доме! И всего, что связано с именем этого человека.  
По резкому стуку деревянных оконных створок о стену и по холодному воздуху, исходившему из-под нижней дверной щели, из-за которого Коко поёжилась, она поняла, что мама открыла настежь окно и начала что-то собирать по комнате. Коко попыталась дотянуться до замочной скважины, чтобы посмотреть на происходящее за дверью, но из-за малого роста, девочке пришлось довольствоваться узкой щёлкой в двери, образовавшейся от старости дерева. Обзор на комнату был невероятно мал: окно и мама Имельда, выбрасывающая что-то золотисто-блестящее на улицу, были единственным, что видела маленькая Коко. Послышался грохот упавших вещей.

«Это был наш граммофон?» — у самой себя спросила Коко.

— И видеть его больше не желаю, — со злостью сквозь зубы, Имельда взяла их семейное фото, достала его из рамки, оторвала угол фотографии и бросила его на пол. — Он предал свою семью, — с этими словами Имельда ещё раз посмотрела на их семейную фотографию и согнула её, положив на маленький столик рядом, вместе с рамкой. — Завтра надо будет поискать рамку поменьше.

«Нет, нет, папа вернётся. Наверно…» — протестовала про себя Коко. Она пыталась разглядеть место, куда упал оторванный угол фотографии, догадываясь о том, что на том уголке изображён папа Гектор, но щёлка была слишком узкой, поэтому кусочек фотографии для Коко упал в неизвестность.

Тем временем братья переглянулись. Им было всё равно на Гектора или его поступок, куда больше их волновало состояние Имельды, которое не было плачевным, даже наоборот, казалось, она только сильнее воспрянула духом, но всё же пара решений Имельды казались им немного поспешными.

— Имельда, мы совершенно не против твоего решения, но… — начал Филипе.

— …ты уверена? Может лучше заняться фермерством? — закончил Оскар.

— Я не смогу вести сельское хозяйство. Нас слишком мало, к тому же, где достать деньги на покупку земли? — ответила вопросом на вопрос Имельда.

— Но почему именно обувь? — спросил Оскар.

— Да, ведь мы могли бы делать конфеты или ещё лучше, фейерверки! — с энтузиазмом начал говорить Филипе.

— Ха, ты ещё предложи мне делать трусы для рестлеров! — усмехнулась Имельда, но затем серьёзно продолжила:

— Кондитерское ремесло требует невероятного количества опыта, к тому же сладости вредны для здоровья, а делать фейерверки слишком опасно: это всё равно, что **жить** на бочке с порохом. Кто присмотрит за Коко, если со мной что-нибудь случиться? Я не могу больше ждать, когда Гектор вернётся. Финансовое положение дел не самое хорошее, а ведь Коко ещё надо будет отправлять в школу, так что… — но Имельда не договорила из-за ветра, который ворвался в комнату через открытое настежь окно.

Холодный воздух заполнил комнату. Коко, стоявшая за дверью вновь поёжилась и отошла от двери, от которой исходил холодный воздух. Боковым зрением маленькая Сокорро заметила какое-то движение на полу. Это была треугольная бумажка. Коко нагнулась и подобрала обрывок фотографии. Она повернула этот кусочек и посмотрела на лицевую сторону обрывка и благодаря скудному свету, исходящему со стороны двери, Коко смогла рассмотреть лицо своего папы. А ведь она уже начала забывать, как он выглядит! Сокорро, смотря на его лицо, невольно улыбнулась. Папа всегда поднимал настроение своей любимой дочери, когда ей было грустно. А как они вместе с мамой пели и танцевали, иногда выступая на Площади мариачи! Коко окунулась в приятные воспоминания, и кажется, её сердце нашло недолгий покой. Нет, не мог он просто так взять и бросить их с мамой.

«Да, он вернётся, обязательно вернётся!» — убеждала себя Сокорро, но из обьятий тёплых воспоминаний в реальный мир её вырвал поворот дверной ручки. Девочка и не заметила, как свет в комнате погас и взрослые закончили разговор. Быстро прижавшись к стенке, Коко скрылась за открытой дверью.

— Я завтра всё расскажу Коко. Она ведь сейчас спит? — спросила Имельда.

— Да, уже давно, — ответил Фелипе, направляясь в свою комнату.

Пожелав друг другу приятных сновидений и спокойной ночи, взрослые разошлись по своим комнатам, так и не заметив маленькую Коко, которая стояла за открытой дверью, прислонившись к стенке, затаив дыхание и прижав обрывок фотографии к своей груди. Коко не спешила выходить, потому что боялась, что её застукают, поэтому она решила постоять здесь и ещё немного подождать, когда все точно лягут спать.

«А что если он дейтвительно не вернётся?» — эта мысль, промелькнувшая в голове Коко, заставила её задражать, потому что это явно означало бы, что он ушёл от них, бросил совсем одних, а если бросил, значит никогда и не любил.

«Но… А что если с ним что-то случилось?» — задумалась Коко.

«Нет, не может быть! Если бы с папой что-нибудь случилось, то мама неприменно узнала бы об этом и вместе со мной неприменно отравилась бы за папой!» — твёрдо решила Коко и зевнула, прикрыв рот рукой.

Коко прислушилась к окружению. Во всём доме стояла тишина. Сокорро вышла из-за двери и на цыпочках аккуратными шагами медленно, но верно добралась до своей комнаты. Девочка залезла на свою кровать и в лунном свете вновь начала рассматривать портрет папы. Спустя некоторое время, Коко поняла, как сильно хочет спать. Тёплое одеяло и мягкая подушка полностью расслабили девочку и та начала зевать.

— Я дождусь тебя, папа. А если придётся, то сама тебя найду, не отпущу и не забуду никогда-никогда, — смотря в глаза папы на фото, маленькая Коко шёпотом сама себе дала это обещание и убрала обрывок фотографии под подушку. Ещё раз зевнув, Сокорро удобно расположилась в своей кровати и заснула крепким сном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - полное имя Коко. Вы могли его слышать или видеть, потому что именно так и решили назвать младшую сестру Мигеля.  
> ** - чертовски напомнило фразу: "Но никто не пришёл".
> 
> И да, автор продолжает отсылать вас к всяческим фильмам и мультфильмам.


	2. В мире мёртвых

Гектор открыл глаза, приподнялся и обнаружил себя сидящим на… дорожке из жёлто-оранжевых лепестков? Он начал оглядываться по сторонам, но вокруг была лишь чёрная пустота. Единственным объектом и источником света в этой пустоте была эта странная дорожка из светящихся лепестков. Гектор плохо осознавал ситуацию: очнулся бы он в любом другом месте, реакция была бы такой же притупленной, а всё из-за тумана в сознании. Его голова болела как после похмелья. Когда Гектор более-менее пришёл в себя, то он начал медленно осознавать, что находится не пойми где, да и ещё что-то белое на его носу отвлекает внимание. Гектор потянул свою руку к носу, чтобы понять, что именно такое белое налепили ему на переносицу. На секунду в голове музыканта промелькнула мысль о том, что может быть его разыгрывают? Но он тут же её отмёл, заключив, что Эрнесто вряд ли бы стал разыгрывать его, да вообще кого угодно, таким образом. Это было бы слишком по-ребячески.

Когда Гектор ощупывал свой нос, то ему показалось странным, что нос стал короче и твёрже, а руки белее, но последнее он списал на свой белый костюм. Всё ещё не понимая то, куда делась добрая половина его носа, Гектор продолжал массировать свою носовую кость, но потом он сфокусировал своё зрение на пальцы и увидел белые костяшки.

— Что? — недоумевал Гектор, рассматривая свои вытянутые вперёд руки. До него постепенно начало доходить происходящее. Музыкант закатил рукава своего костюма мариачи и как увидел то, что окончательно повергло его в шок.

— Н-нет. Эт-то невозможно, — Гектор, не веря своим глазам, просунул пальцы-фаланги между радиусом* и ульной**. Музыкант вскрикнул и вскочил на ноги. Он приложил свою руку к лицу и обнаружил, что у него нет щёк, он чётко мог ощутить форму височной впадины и то, как скуловая кость перетекает в верхнюю челюсть. Второй рукой он завёл за затылок и запустил её в волосы. Пальцами-фалангами он зацепил запутавшиеся волосы и по привычке начал прочёсывать их, почувствовав, как что-то соскальзывает с его головы. Гектор снова посмотрел на свои костяные руки, обнаружив в одной их свои волосы. В панике он поспешно вернул их на голову, но волосы начали съезжать на его лицо, закрывая глаза. Топчась на месте и пытаясь правильно поправить свои волосы, Гектор каким-то чудом поскользнулся на лепестках и упал. С тяжёлым вздохом он приподнялся на локтях с половиной волос на своём лице.

— Вам помочь? — послышался женский голос. Гектор, присев, тут же развернул свои волосы на голове, вернув их на место и посмотрел на даму-скелета, которая предложила ему помощь, нагнувшись к Гектору.

— Ааааааааа, вы скелет! — вскрикнула дама, указывая пальцем на музыканта.

— Т-так вы тоже, — недоумевающе ответил Гектор.

— Что? Нет, — дама сняла перчатки со своих рук и увидела скелет кисти своей руки. — Ах! — её ноги подкосились, и она начала падать в обморок. Гектор подскочил и подхватил даму.

— О, Santa Maria, что это значит? — задавалась этим вопросом дама, которую Гектор поддерживал за руку.

— Мне самому интересно…

— О Господи! Живые скелеты! — воскликнул кто-то за спиной Гектора.

— Ты тоже скелет, — в один голос ответили Гектор с дамой, которым этот возглас показался слегка оскорбительным.

— Да? — удивился мужчина с усами. — А ведь действительно… Надо же, как интересно. Позвольте спросить, господа, а вы случайно не мои галлюцинации?

— Только если и вы -галлюцинация, — послышался ещё один голос. Все одновременно посмотрели в его сторону и увидели дежурную в милицейской форме. — Прошу, пройдёмте за мной.

Вся троица переглянулась между собой и направилась вслед за дежурной. Если не считать благодарности, которую коротко выговорила дама за помощь Гектору, то все они шли в тишине. У всех в голове была куча мыслей, которые хотелось обдумать лично, поэтому единственными фразами за их путь были: «Вау, так это мост!» и «Изумительно», высказанные мужчиной с усами и дамой, когда они увидели вдалеке арки извивающегося цветочного моста и цветные огни кораллового города вдали. Оклемавшиеся путники засыпали вопросами дежурную, но та ответила лишь скудное: «На месте вам всё объяснят.

Гектор же не обращал на эту красоту внимание и не задавал никаких вопросов, потому что до него начало доходить, что вероятно он мёртв.

«Н-но это невозможно. Всё ведь было в порядке. Я ехал обратно домой, я не мог, нет… Нет» — мурашки пробежались по костям Гектора, и он только сейчас заметил, что продолжает дышать и чувствовать, как ни в чём не бывало, хотя ни лёгких, ни нервных волокон у него не было. И тут Гектора посетила безумная мысль: это всё сон. Да, конечно! Последнее, что он помнил, это то, что у него заболел живот из-за отравления от просроченной ветчины, так что возможно, что этот яркий мост, состоящий из лепестков календулы, основанием которого являлась мексиканская пирамида, все эти скелеты вокруг и непонятные яркие животные, которые по сути были огромными живыми алебрихе и те пропускные посты впереди — всё это всего лишь его предсмертные галлюцинации!

— С вами всё в порядке? — обеспокоено спросила Гектора дежурная, которая уже довела путников до очереди. На своём веку она повидала много разнообразных реакций на осознание того, что ты умер, начиная от истерического смеха, заканчивая попытками сброситься с моста, но всё же самыми непонятными были и остались эти тихие реакции на смерть. Иногда люди просто уходили подолгу в себя, но при встрече с родственниками или в любой другой день они уже радостно расхаживали по улочкам Мира Мёртвых. Иногда они впадали в депрессию и спивались Сама дежурная тоже не с энтузиазмом восприняла свою смерть, но позже приняла решение помогать местным мертвецам сохранять покой и порядок в этом мире, просто потому что ей хотелось помогать людям, чтобы они не чувствовали себя брошенными, как она когда-то чувствовала себя так при жизни и когда впервые здесь очутилась. Ей было интересно то, кем Гектор окажется в итоге и за частую она могла определить это по ответу.

— А? — Гектор не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Его голова была забита посторонними мыслями и от них этот вопрос был как спасительный круг, потому что музыкант уже сам начал путаться в своих доводах о том мёртв он или нет. Мысленно он поблагодарил дежурную за это и коротко ответил:

— Как-то всё сложно.

Дежурная вздохнула про себя:

«Нет, с этим парнем всё будет в порядке».

— Да, по началу всё сложно, но вы не переживайте. Сейчас вам надо отстоять очередь, пройти контрольный пункт, потом заполнить несколько документов и пройти собеседование.

— А потом? — спросил Гектор. Ему казалось, что дежурная что-то недоговорила.

— А потом наслаждайтесь своей послежизнью рядом со своей семьёй, — с улыбкой ответила дежурная. Затем она развернулась и вновь пошла к мосту, чтобы встречать тех, кто недавно умер.

«…со своей семьёй» — эти слова эхом отдавались в голове Гектора. Своих предков Гектор знал плохо в основном потому, что не мог вспомнить даже своих родителей. Революции и войны многих забрали… Но куда больше Гектора волновала его семья, оставшаяся в живых. Сейчас он буквально молился на то, чтобы Эрнесто передал Имельде печальные новости, потому что кто, если не его лучший друг?

Но проблема была ещё в том, что он, Гектор, обещал вернуться. Обязательно вернуться не смотря ни на что придти в родной дом, а в итоге он не вернётся.

«Лишь бы Коко и Имельда не решили, что я их бросил» — про себя надеялся Гектор.

— Есть, что декларировать? — этот вопрос, который служащий задавал уже механическим образом, вырвал Гектора от раздумий. Он пошарил по карманам и не нашёл ничего, кроме своей фотографии.

— Похоже, что только это, — Гектор протянул своё фото, но служащий жестом сказал Гектору «не надо» и добавил, протянув бумажку, на которую поставил печать «разрешён»:

— Можете проходить. Покажете этот листок охране. По указателям найдёте главное здание. Там заполните бумаги…

— Да, знаю. Мне уже объяснили, спасибо, — перебил служащего Гектор и направился по конкретным указателем в большое здание, которое даже при особом желании было сложно заметить. По дороге Гектор взглянул на бумажку, на которой было написано: Недавно умер. Согласно таможне проход разрешён.

У дверей здания стояла охрана, которая пропустила Гектор лишь после того, как он показал им пропуск. Охранники сказали, чтобы он прошёл прямо по коридору и свернул направо. Бросив короткое «gracias» Гектор вошёл в центральное здание по обслуживанию населения и был поражён его просторностью внутри и то, сколько этажей в нём находилось, ведь с наружи здание не казалось таким большим.

Не смотря на столпотворение, которое здесь происходило в День Мёртвых, сейчас все сотрудники по-прежнему работали улаживая семейные конфликты и недопонимания некоторых людей относительно правил этого мира. Идя прямо по холлу, Гектор обрывками услышал некоторые такие недопонимания:

—…я же умер рядом со своим золотом! — мужчина скелет яро жестикулировал и искренне недоумевал от происходящего.

— Я вам ещё повторяю, вам надо было умереть с золотом в карманах, чтобы оно оказалось здесь, — в который раз пытался втолковать служащий упрямому сеньору прямо перед ним.

Был и такой диалог:

—…где же Бог, если я мёртв? — это был скелет одетый в чёрный балахон. Он был спокоен, но ему не верилось в то, что он умер, а дух его не вознёсся к небесам.

— Сэр, поймите верно: вы по ошибке сюда попали. Подождите немного, чтобы вас перевели в христианский отдел, — служащая уже сдалась в попытках объяснить ему, что здесь к сожалению Бога нет. Хотя кто знает, может его можно увидеть после Окончательной смерти?

Когда Гектор наконец дошёл до конца холла, то он с ужасом уставился на очередь перед ним и, пока он глазел на всю эту толпу, ему в руку сунули ручку и несколько бумажек, сказав, что их надо заполнить. Кое-как найдя свободное место, музыкант начал заполнять бумаги на коленях. На бумагах была просьба указать имя, даты рождения и смерти, возрастную категорию, есть живая семья и есть ли те, кто могли бы встретить вас в Мире Мёртвых. Всё это Гектор заполнил без труда, но на одном из пунктов он запнулся. Нужно было указать, как вы умерли: был это несчастный случай, болезнь, старость, суицид или насильственная смерть. Гектор ведь даже и не задумывался о том, как он умер. Точнее сказать, он не хотел принимать причину своей смерти. Приложив пальцы к виску, музыкант начал вспоминать последние события своей жизни. Вот он собрал вещи, попрощался с Эрнесто и направился к поезду, чтобы наконец вернуться домой. А потом… А потом тупая и тягучая боль в животе. Вот он падает на холодный уличный плитняк и… и видимо всё. После Гектор очнулся здесь.

Музыкант напрочь отказывался верить в это. Он действительно умер из-за просроченной колбасы*** или ветчины или чтобы он там не съел! Он действительно больше не увидится со своей живой семьёй из-за такой глупости! Гектору в этот момент его череп показался невообразимо тяжёлым. Он поставил локоть левой руки на левое колено и воспользовался таким образом своей рукой как опорой для головы. Музыкант не мог припомнить того, чтобы кто-то умер таким же более нелепым образом, чем он.

— Сэр, вы заполнили бумаги? — спросила подошедшая к нему работница центра.

— Мм? Да, вот, сейчас, — Гектор быстро поставил галочку рядом с несчастным случаем, расписался в парочке граф и протянул ей бумаги.

— Оу, нет, бумаги надо сдавать не мне, а любое свободное… То есть в окно, где меньше очереди.

Поблагодарив девушку, Гектор с недовольством встал очередь. Он никак не мог спокойно обдумать ситуацию — его всё время отвлекали. В какой-то мере Гектор был этому рад, потому что сейчас нужно было разобраться в происходящем, адекватно взглянуть на вещи вокруг, а не уходить в себя, но в то же время музыканта начинало раздражать, что он никак не мог спокойно осмыслить происходящее.

Очередь шла для Гектора непривычно быстро. Он помнил сколько времени простоял у входа в Мир Мёртвых и по сравнению с той медленной очередью, эта рассасывалась куда быстрее, и, когда настал черёд Гектора, он понял почему. Сотрудник взял бумаги, спросил возраст и каким образом музыкант умер, а потом указал на лестницу наверх, сказав:

— Вам в зону С1.

Поднимаясь наверх по лестнице, Гектор только сейчас осознал, что помимо взрослых скелетов и скелетов пожилых людей, здесь ещё ходили маленькие скелеты-дети. Какие-то дети держали за руки своих родителей, кого-то работники центра собирали группами.

«Видимо они сюда одни попали» — подумал про себя Гектор, немного замедлив шаг. Его посетила мысль о том, что в этом плане ему повезло немного больше. Может он и умер глупой смертью, но он хотя бы успел понять своё предназначение в мире, встретить любовь всей его жизни, а потом ещё и обнимать Коко. Гектор с грустью смотрел на скелетов-детей.

«Как же мир всё-таки не справедлив…» — заключил Гектор, вздохнув про себя. Когда он почти поднялся на второй этаж, музыкант не осознано подумал о том, что попадают ли сюда дети, погибшие при младенчестве? От этой мысли у Гектора пробежали мурашки по коже и что-то подсказывало ему, что не стоит рассуждать на эту тему.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Гектор начал искать зону С1. Он посмотрел на верх и увидел указатели А1, А2, А3, В1… Музыкант шёл всё дальше и дальше, пока не набрёл на зону С1. Там его попросили взять талон и сесть в зале ожидания. Про себя же Гектор ещё раз тяжко вздохнул:

«Ещё одна очередь…»

Гектор сел на свободную скамейку, закинув голову назад, и начал размышлять. Итак, он очень глупо умер и теперь явно не сможет увидеть свою семью ещё очень долгое время.

«Но ведь должен быть выход, верно? Верно! Я его просто ещё пока не вижу», — подбадривал самого себя Гектор. Но какой мог бы быть выход? Воскреснуть? Стать полтергейстом? Такое вообще возможно?

— О, кого я вижу, amigo! — вновь мысли Гектора сбили. Он посмотрел на скелета-мужчину, который сел рядом с ним и узнал в нём того самого путника, который шёл вместе с ним и той дамой по мосту.

— Гектор, — представился музыкант, вытянув руку.

— Диего, — пожал путник руку в ответ. — Вы я смотрю тоже не особо везучий парень, да?

— В каком смысле?

— А вы оглянитесь. Видите, какие все молодые вокруг? Тут все погибли от несчастного случая в молодости.

— Вам откуда это известно? — Гектор действительно не видел здесь никого старше сорока лет.

— Догадался. К кому не подойду, так все тут погибли не по своей воли и в самый разгар своей жизни, — Диего говорил это с каким-то странным энтузиазмом.

— А вы не особо этим расстроены? — заинтересовался Гектор. Ему был интересен источник оптимизма этого скелета.

— Собственно говоря, расстраиваться тут и нечему. Разве можно назвать существование в маленькой комнатке за чисткой горшков — жизнью? Поверьте мне, смерть — далеко не самая ужасная вещь. Куда больше меня удручает то, как я умер. Можешь в это поверить? Споткнулся об свою же ногу, задел шкаф и что-то, я даже не знаю что, упало на мою голову и бац — вот я и здесь.

— Да, не самая красивая смерть, — констатировал Гектор.

— А ты как здесь очутились? — теперь интересно было Диего.

— Да вот направлялся я домой, а за день отъезда съел что-то не то и оказался здесь, — Гектор опустил свой взгляд вниз. Он всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что вот таким образом он умер.

— Да, прискорбно. Значит у тебя семья есть? А они знают, что тебя больше нет в живых?

— Не думаю. Хотя мой друг скорее всего и сообщит эту новость жене.

— Это хорошо, а то вдруг ещё твоя жена подумает, что ты её бросил ради какой-нибудь другой красавицы, — Диего усмехнулся и по-дружески ударил по плечу Гектора.

— Да, это точно, — ответил Гектор улыбнувшись и потирая плечо, по которому его только что по-дружески ударили. Диего встал и ушёл к ребятам, которые только зашли в этот зал ожидания, чтобы узнать и про их истории тоже.

А Гектор тем временем остался один. Теперь его никак не покидала мысль о том, что Имельда действительно будет считать, что он их бросил. Или считает так и сейчас, ведь его тур немного затянулся. А теперь и вовсе никогда не кончится. Гектора утешала лишь мысль о том, что это не так, хотя он и ушёл из дома, оставив их совершенно одних, он ведь собирался вернуться, а в итоге…

«Нет, я их бросил» — с этой мыслью Гектор спрятал своё лицо в ладони.

«Я оставил их одних, ушёл из дома ради музыки, — продолжал размышлять музыкант. — Что же я наделал?!»

— Новоприбывшие начиная с номера 121 по 140. Пройдите к своему инструктору, который будет махать вам жёлтым платком… Флажком, прошу прощения. Повторяю, новоприбывшие с номерами от 121 по 140…

Гектор выпрямился и посмотрел вперёд. В центре зала стояла инструктор, размахивая небольшим жёлтым платком. Он достал из своего кармана талон и взглянул на свой номер: 130. Музыкант встал и подошёл к дежурной, вокруг которой уже собралась небольшая толпа. Спустя какое-то время к ним присоединилось ещё пара скелетов и, пересчитав всех поголовно, дежурная жестом показала всем следовать за ней и через некоторое время все сидели за партами в небольшой аудитории, ощущая себя при этом немного нелепо.  
— Итак, сначала говорю я, потом задаёте вопросы вы, — начала инструктор. — Скорее всего уже многие из вас осознали, что вы все мертвы и погибли при весьма… неудачных обстоятельствах, но лучше вместо того, чтобы впадать в отчаяние из-за прошлого, задумаетесь о настоящем? — инструкто сделала паузу. — Сейчас вы находитесь в Мире Мёртвых и будете находиться здесь и дальше, пока о вас помнят. Помнят члены семьи, друзья и передают истории о вас другим членам семьи и людям, чтобы они могли помнить о вас и дальше. Когда вас начинают забывать, то кости желтеют, заживают с меньшей охотой и потом происходит то, что здесь зовётся Окончательной или Второй смертью…

— Но простите… — хотел кто-то из аудитории спросить по поводу нелепости этого явления, но инструктор не дала договорить:

— Сначала я, потом вы. Прошу больше не перебивать. Так вот, что находиться за Окончательной смертью доподлинно никому не известно, что не мешает многим в этом мире самим додумывать это явления и выдавать свои догадки за правду, так что прошу быть аккуратными с тем, во что и кому вы верите. Идём дальше. Кости вы можете отсоединить от себя и ничего с вами не случиться, но всегда стоит помнить о том, что эту кость можно потерять и восстановить её будет делом не простым. В Мире Мёртвых вы можете дальше спокойно заниматься делом своей жизни без переживаний о том, что вам может не хватить денег на еду. И отвечая на глупые вопросы заранее: да, мы едим и пьём и нет, в туалет не ходим. Но сейчас еда вам нужна только ради того, чтобы вспомнить её вкус. Она не так жизненно необходима здесь, как в Мире Живых. Теперь о переходе из этого мира в мир живых…

«Так это всё-таки возможно!» — взбодрился Гектор, который хоть и внимательно слушал инструктора, сейчас решил вслушиваться ещё внимательней.

— В Мир Живых вы можете попасть только в один день в году, а именно с 1 по 2 ноября, в День Мёртвых. Вы можете спокойно пройтись по мосту из лепестков календулы только если на поминальном алтаре стоит ваше фото. Если фото не стоит, то вас не пропустят. Можете даже не пытаться. Из Мира Живых вы можете спокойно брать дары, оставленные вам на алтаре, но пронести в Мир Мёртвых вы всё не сможете. Например, нельзя проносить огнестрельное оружие. Подробнее со списком запретов я ознакомлю вас позже. Возвращаться в Мир Мёртвых всегда следует вовремя, а именно до восхода солнца. Поверьте, застревать между мирами не такое уж и приятное дело. Алебрихе, которых вы могли видеть по городу и у подножья моста, здесь являются сказочными созданиями, проводниками духов и следует относиться к ним с уважением. Что ж, это всё. Теперь можете задавать вопросы.

— Что находится на конце цветочного моста в обыденные дни? — спросил кто-то из аудитории.

— Ничего. Мост просто обрывается и всё, — коротко ответила инструктор. — Ещё вопросы?

— Почему нельзя пройти по мосту без своей фотографии на алтаре? — спросил Гектор.

— У вас просто не получиться пройтись по мосту. Вы будете тонуть в лепестках календулы. Ещё вопросы?

— А как вы жили до того, как изобрели фотоапарат? — спросил Диего.

— Импровизировали, — как будто насмехаясь ответила инструктор. — Есть ещё вопросы?

В аудитории повисла тишина. Никто больше не знал, что спрашивать.

— Что ж, хорошо. А теперь если у вас есть здесь семья, то вам следует пойти… — дальше Гектор уже просто не слышал. У него не было никого кто бы мог его встретить. Дальше инструктор рассказывала о правилах поведения, но они были почти такие же, как и при жизни, поэтому и эту информацию Гектор прослушал вскользь. Затем инструктор прочла список запрещённых товаров, хотя и это музыканту казалось не интересным. Куда больше его волновало, что он вряд ли сможет посещать свою семью в ближайший День Мёртвых. Хоть он и рассчитывал на Эрнесто, Гектору почему-то казалось, что всё будет не так гладко, как хотелось бы.

После яркой дискуссии о том, что Окончательная смерть — глупость и, когда инструктаж наконец был окончен, то инструктор попросила всех расписаться в документе, подтверждающим, что все они усволи правила нового мира, а затем все разошлись по своим делам: кто родственников искать, кто уточнять ещё какие вопросы. Гектор же вышел из аудитории, спустился на первый этаж и покинул центральное здание по обслуживанию населения, немного прошёлся по улицам и сел на ближайшую скамейку. Музыкант не знал, что ему теперь делать, чем заняться, где искать гитару и куда идти. Ему не хотелось верить в то, что всё вот так вот просто оборвалось, как нить, как лопнувшая струна гитары, нет! Не может быть! И семью он теперь вряд ли сможет навестить до ближайшего Дня Мёртвых, но и сидеть без дела ему не хотелось.

Гектор просто сидел на скамейке уставившись куда-то в одну точку впереди себя, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что ему делать дальше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - лучевая кость предплечья  
> ** - локтевая кость предплечья  
> *** - в испанской версии Гектор "отравился" колбасой, сорт которой весьма популярен в Испании


	3. Он не вернётся...

Коко встала раньше всех. Когда ты ребёнок и тебя переполняет энергия и беззаботность, то встать с восходом солнца — на такая уж беда. Вот и маленькая Сокорро, встав с кровати, зевнула и потянулась, приветствуя новый день. Она умылась, взяла табуретку, которая хоть и была почти размером с неё саму, однако очень сильно помогала девочке доставать до тех мест, до которых она не могла дотянуться. Например, сейчас, стоя на табуретке, Коко поворачивала щеколду, чтобы открыть дверь и проверить, нет ли новых писем от папы. Маленькая Соккоро проверяла почтовый ящик каждое утро. Её никак не покидала надежда, что вот именно этим утром, среди других бумажек, которые взрослые называли «Oh Dios, счета», она обязательно найдёт письмо, адресованное ей и написанное рукой её папы.

Сокорро вынесла на улицу табуретку, которая хоть и была старой и местами треснутой, оставалась незаменимой вещью для маленькой девочки. Коко буквально не представляла, как обходиться без неё. Сокорро таскала эту табуретку всюду. Пожалуй, единственным местом, куда она не могла протащить столь полезную вещь, была кухня. Мама Имельда всё время выражалась «французскими» словами, когда спотыкалась об эту старую табуретку во время готовки, поэтому и попросила Коко больше не вносить эту вещь на кухню.

Маленькая Коко, стоя на носочках, готовилась найти в почтовом ящике, который был прикреплён к внешней стене дома, найти письмо. Её сердечко от волнения быстро забилось груди. Сокорро вздохнула и открыла ящик. Маленькое сердце забилось ещё быстрее, когда она увидела письмо с маркой другого города. Не теряя и секунды времени, маленькая девочка схватила в охапку все письма, которые там лежали, зашла домой, оставив табуретку на улице из-за занятости рук, бросила лишние письма на кухонный стол, а потом прыгнула на кровать, зайдя к себе в комнату. Там она с трепетом посмотрела на лицевую сторону конверта, и хоть она и не умела читать, как писалось её имя она знала. Не передать словами те чувства, тот детский трепет, который испытала Коко, найдя на конверте своё имя. Она тут же спрыгнула с кровати, чтобы пойти к маме и немедленно разбудить её, чтобы она прочитала ей это письмо, но Имельда сама позвала свою дочь:

— Коко, ты проснулась.

— Да, мам, — Сокорро пошла на звук маминого голоса, который, как ей казалось исходил из кухни.

— Иди сюда, нам надо поговорить. Oh Dios, счета, — сказала себе под нос Имельда, рассмотрев письма на кухонном столе.

— Да, мам?

— Сядь, пожалуйста, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать. Что это у тебя?

— Это… — но Коко не успела договорить, потому что её тут же перебила Имельда:

— Хотя не сейчас. Сначала мне надо сказать тебе нечто важное.

Коко уселась на кухонный стол, положив недалеко от себя заветно письмо, и посмотрела на маму в ожидании того, что она сейчас скажет.

— Милая, мне надо сказать тебе, что теперь я буду уходить из дома рано, а возвращаться с заходом солнца, — начала Имельда.

— Почему? — недоумённо перебила Коко.

— Я уйду к знакомым, чтобы научиться делать обувь.

— Зачем?

— Потому что маме нужно зарабатывать деньги, хорошо? За тобой будут приглядывать твои дяди Филипе и Оскар.

— Хорошо, — после этих слов Имельда расслабилась. Она ожидала, что разговор может зайти куда не надо и в целом, была права.

— Когда вернётся папа? — наивно спросила Коко.

Имельда не смогла сразу найти подходящих слов. С одной стороны, она сама ещё была не до конца уверена в том, что Гектор больше не вернётся. В конце концов, такое поведение не было в его характере. Да и выбрасывать пластинки с граммофоном всё же было поспешным решением. Музыка, что не думай, а вещь прекрасная. Но и сидеть сложа руки она больше не собиралась. С другой стороны, никогда не знаешь чего можно ожидать от людей, поэтому надо было как-то подготовить Коко к тому, что её папа не вернётся.

— Солнышко, не думаю, что он вернётся, — в итоге сказала Имельда, сев на стул рядом с дочерью.

— Но папа обещал… — Коко не хотела верить своей маме.

— Понимаешь, иногда люди не держат своих обещаний.

— Даже папы?

— Даже папы.

— Но как же письмо? — опомнилась Коко.

— Какое письмо? — не поняла Имельда.

Но Сокорро не успела и слова начать выговаривать, как кто-то постучался в входную дверь.

— Сиди здесь, я открою, — коротко вбросила Имельда и пошла встречать незваного гостя. Коко же взяла в руки драгоценное письмо и с надеждой посмотрела на него, потому что девочка была уверена, что на этот раз она-то уж точно докажет маме, что папа вернётся.

— Присаживайся за стол. Прости, но я только не давно встала, так что я ещё ничего не готовила, — сказала Имельда, входя на кухню.

— Что ты, не стоит извиняться. Это мне не стоило приходить так рано, — ответил Эрнесто. — Привет Коко. Ну надо же, как ты подросла! — Эрнесто потрепал рукой голову девочки.

— Здравствуйте, дядя Эрнесто, — сказала Коко, поправляя свои растрёпанные волосы.

— Будешь что-нибудь пить? — спросила Имельда.

— Нет, gracias. На самом деле, Имельда, мне надо с тобой поговорить. По поводу Гектора, — на последних словах Эрнесто взглядом указал на Сокорро.

— Коко, выйди на минуточку, — попросила Имельда.

— Но мам… — начала было возмущаться Коко. Ей тоже было интересно узнать хоть что-нибудь об отце.

— Коко, — предупреждающим тоном выговорила Имельда, строго посмотрев на дочь.

Сокорро в свою очередь с демонстративно недовольным видом вышла из комнаты, но сдаваться не собиралась. Она выбежала на улицу, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, и мигом подбежала к кухонному окну. Она немного пригнулась, чтобы её точно было не видно с кухни, и начала внимательно вслушиваться в их разговор:

— …вместе отправились в тур? — Коко узнала непонимающий голос своей мамы.

— Позволь, Имельда. Это произошло полгода назад, когда мы были в Мехико. Одной девушке так понравился голос Гектора, что она просила петь его ещё и ещё. Ему это так польстило, что через некоторое пребывание в городе, он заявил мне о своём намерение остаться в Мехико. Я ему говорю: «Гектор, но как же твоя семья?», а он отвечает, что ради музыки готов на всё. Здесь, в этом городе столько вдохновения, столько муз… — сладким голосом говорил Эрнесто.

«Папа остался в Мехико?» — не верила своим ушам Коко.

— Так значит всё ради муз или музыки? — начинала злиться Имельда. — Просто, просто не могу поверить! Он бросил меня одну с маленьким ребёнком ради девоньки из борделя! — Имельде хотелось свернуть шею неверному мужу.

«Что такое бордель?» — тем временем спрашивала у самой себя Коко.

— Что ты, нет. С девушками он был не настолько близок, — Эрнесто пытался очистить имя верного друга. — Поверь мне я знаю. Просто он нашёл в этом городе нечто прекрасное, нечто восхитительное. Он назвал Мехико городом музыки и повторял: «Всё ради музыки, мой друг. Она радует людей и мне бы хотелось остаться здесь, чтобы радовать и весь мир!»

— Музыка, да… — тихо произнесла Имельда. Эрнесто это ввело в дискомфорт, а молчание, повисшее в воздухе, ощущалось ему непосильной ношей.

— Ну, знаешь, творчество… — начал было Эрнесто оправдывать своего друга, но Имельда его перебила:

— Спасибо, что зашёл, Эрнесто.

— Спасибо, что позволила зайти, — Эрнесто не принимал ответ Имельды близко к сердцу. Он понимал, что после такого, ей следует прийти в себя.

Имельда пошла провожать Эрнесто, а маленькая Коко осталась недоумевать под окном.

«Папа… нас… бросил?» — Коко не могла думать об этой фразе. Казалось, что слова звучат совершенно не подходящим образом, будто их не существует и Сокорро сама их только что придумала. Она посмотрела на конверт с письмом в своих руках.

«А что если там не слова о том, что папа скоро вернётся, а слова о том, что он больше не придёт обратно домой?» — задумалась Коко. Все её радость и надежды разбились вдребезги. Теперь маленька Сокорро с ужасом смотрела на конверт.

Вошедшая на кухню мама Имельда вернула Коко в реальность. Не надо было смотреть на Имельду, чтобы понять в каком она скверном настроении. Тогда Коко отвлеклась от письма. Сначала надо было поднять настроение маме.

«Но что может поднять маме настроение? — задумалась Сокорро. — Музыка и танцы, да! Мы всегда ходили на Площадь Мариачи, когда дни не задавались. Да, музыку любят все!» — вспомнила Коко.

Маленькая девочка обежала дом, тихо зашла через входную и, увидев свою маму, поддерживающей свою голову рукой, сидя за столом, она неуверенно зашла на кухню.

— Мам? — тихо обратилась к Имельде Коко.

— Да? — Имельда посмотрела на Коко взглядом полным безнадёжности, однако её голос ничего такого не выдавал. Он по-прежнему был уверенным и чётким.

— Сходим на Площадь Мариачи?

— Нет, — коротко ответила Имельда, рассматривая счета.

— Но, может быть, мы споём под гитару… — неуверенно тихо продолжила Коко.

— Больше. Никакой. Музыки, — злобно выговорила Имельда.

— Но вы с папой…

Имельда не выдержала и встала:

— Больше ни слова о твоём отце в этом доме и никакой музыки в нашей семье. Твой отец — предатель, а музыка проклята. Я ничего не желаю слушать об этих вещах в нашей семье. Всё ясно? — смотря на Коко сверху вниз, Имельда смотрела на неё сверлящим взглядом самым мрачным и серьёзным тоном, который маленькая Сокорро когда-либо слышала в своей жизни.

— Да, мам, — тихо ответила Коко, опустив свой взгляд в пол.

Коко вышла из кухни с обидой в душе на своего отца. Она вошла в свою комнату и посмотрела на письмо в её руках. Как он мог! Она верила, всем сердцем верила и ждала, когда папа вернётся, но он решил остаться в другом городе, а теперь ещё и музыка легла под запрет.

— Как ты мог! — со слезами на глазах Коко швырнула конверт на пол и по инерции он проскользил по полу и оказался глубоко под кроватью. Маленькая Коко вытащила кусочек фотографии из-под подушки, положила его в тумбочку к остальным письмам, которые сейчас и видеть не желала, а потом легла на кровать и начала плакать в подушку.  
В тот же день Имельда заявила о том, что ничего не желает слышать ни о Гекторе, ни о музыке, свои младшим братьям. Они лишь пожали плечами, не восприняв серьёзно запрет на счёт музыки и в целом их ничего не волновало, главное, чтобы сестра не наделала больших глупостей.

На следующий день Имельда пошла практиковаться делать обувь. Она уходила рано, приходила поздно и через каких-то полгода она научилась делать качественную обувь. Закупившись материалом и заручившись помощью братьев, Имельда открыла свой магазин, который пользовался хорошей репутацией в небольшом городишке Санта Сесилии. Обувь принесла новых вдох в жизнь Имельды и её семьи. А маленькой девочке по имени Сокорро ничего не оставалось кроме того, чтобы смириться с происходящим, смириться с тем, как поступил её отец и с тем, что она не сможет выполнить своё обещание, которое она когда-то ему дала. Сокорро начала чаще выходить на улицу, играть с другими детьми. В шесть лет она пошла в школу, а в четырнадцать Имельда начала учить свою дочь делать обувь. Однако, за все эти годы Коко не перестала любить музыку. Как бы она не любила отца, но музыка занимала сокровенное место в её сердце и запрет на исполнение музыки в доме привёл к тому, что Коко страстно полюбила танцы.

Сокорро начала жить полной жизнью, пусть и с некоторыми ограничениями, но теперь она больше не сидела у окна, не надеялась на письма в почтовом ящике и не тешила себя лишними и пустыми надеждами.


	4. Первый рассвет

Когда Гектору надоело сидеть на скамейке под косые взгляды любопытных прохожих, он решил осмотреться. В конце концов ему предстоит долгое времяпрепровождение в этом городе.

Город Мира Мёртвых был ярким и красочным. Он отстраивался от поколения к поколению. Здания так и нарастали друг на друге с течением времени. Всё было подсвечено яркими и цветными огнями. На всех лицах горожан светились улыбки, со всех сторон был слышен смех, а в воздухе так и повис запах беспечности. Казалось, что этот город в Мире Мёртвых был даже живее, чем весь Мир Живых. Для любого это место было подобно утопии: не надо больше думать о еде, деньгах, болезнях и в какой-то мере смерти. Для любого, кроме Гектора.

Вся атмосфера города давила на Гектора так, как будто в воздухе были испарения тяжёлых металлов. Все эти улыбки вокруг, вся радость — всё казалось ему невыносимым, потому что ничто тебе не напоминает о том, каково это быть живым, как красочная жизнь вокруг. Да, как бы это не было парадоксально, Гектор чувствовал себя мёртвым среди мертвецов. 

Окружение было настолько чуждо музыканту, что он как будто бы бродил среди тумана, петляя в неизвестном направлении, иногда расталкивая случайных прохожих. Гектору хотелось найти тихое, безжизненное место, где вся эта радость города Мёртвых отдавалась бы далёким эхом, как во сне. Музыкант надеялся найти такое место на окраине города, но кажется будто он только заходил в самое сердце города Мёртвых, в место, где счастья и веселья было больше всего. Гектор резко свернул к мосту, туда, где было меньше народу. Он шёл по мосту всё дальше и дальше. Ему казалось, что он нашёл верную дорогу. Гектор спускался всё ниже и ниже по каменным лесенкам. И людей становилось всё меньше и меньше. Радостная музыка, звонкий смех, дружеские разговоры теперь звучали с каждым шагом всё тише и тише. Тут он и остановился.

Это место служило резким контрастом в сравнении с городом Мёртвых. Здесь всё было серым и унылым. Ветхие домики, соединённые между собой деревянными дорожками, располагались над мутной водой, откуда иногда выскакивали водоплавающие духи-проводники, чтобы немного посидеть на поверхности, а потом опять нырнуть в воду. Где-то вдалеке был слышен едва различимая грустная мелодия, исполненная на аккордеоне, которая вместе с лёгким туманом над водой, так и намекала Гектору, что он на верном пути. Тут музыкант и задумался о том, что здесь за люди обитают. Ведь в городе Мёртвых однозначно всем бы нашлось место, но они предпочли обосноваться здесь. Зачем?

— Сеньор, вы заблудились? — раздался женский голос за спиной Гектора. Музыкант обернулся и увидел девушку-скелета в длинном тёмно-синем платьем с красно-синими узорами у подола. В её тёмно-каштановых волосах красовались жёлтые и розовые цветы алламанды. Несмотря на то, что она была ниже Гектора и явно его ровесницей, девушка выглядела весьма уверенно. В её взгляде читался вызов, который она не раз бросала жизни и, видимо, в один день всё же проиграла.

— Ну как бы сказать… — неуверенно начал Гектор.

— Эстела, с кем ты разговариваешь? — раздался позади девушки мужской голос. Из тумана начал вырисовываться тощий скелет в порванной белой рубашке, подранных коричневых брюках и в грязно-белой ковбойской шляпе на голове.

— Да вот, забрёл к нам кто-то в городок.

— Не похож на почтизабытого, — с подозрением уставился скелет.

— На кого? — не понял Гектор.

— По-моему он недавно умерший, — предположила Эстела.

— Это бы многое объяснило, — сказал скелет Эстеле, а потом обратился к Гектору:

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, где находишься?

Гектор отрицательно помотал головой.

— Так, ладно, Эстела объяснишь ему всё? Мне вообще не здесь надо находиться.

— Тебе в принципе здесь не надо находиться, — Эстела закатила глаза.

Скелет ничего не ответил, лишь продолжил свой путь вперёд.

— Эх, — вздохнула Эстела, массируя свою носовую кость, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Значит так, — спустя полминуты молчания начала Эстела, — этот вечно спешащий парень –мой старший брат Тадео и здесь он своего рода душа компании, а здесь — это в уголке почти забытых или тех, кто не смог ужиться в городе.

— Почему? — удивился Гектор. Ему казалось, что здесь все более, чем дружелюбны.

— Ну, знаешь… Давай присядем за вот тот столик, чтобы не стоять по середине дорожки, — предложила Эстела. Гектор согласился и через пару секунд они сидели за старым, слегка треснувшим столом. На столе уже стояли три рюмки и недопитая бутылка текилы. Эстела молча выплеснула алкоголь из рюмок и жестом предложила Гектору выпить. Музыкант призадумался и согласился.

— Так вот… На чём я остановилась? — продолжила Эстела, отпив из рюмки.

— На том, почему вы не можете ужиться в городе, — сказал Гектор, тоже немного выпив из рюмки.

— Ах, да. В общем, на этой части района почтизабытых находятся те, кого никогда не забудут из-за их тёмной славы, — Эстела осушила рюмку.

— Это как?

— Здесь все обращаются друг к другу «amigo» или «приятель» и тут находятся люди, — начала Эстела, попутно наливая себе в рюмку текилы. Она так же долила напиток и Гектору в рюмку, — которые в своё время прославились убийствами, кражами, разбоями и потому не могут жить в городе со всеми. Пусть он и населён уже мёртвыми людьми, но такие вещи, как правило, не забываются. Не забываются очень долго, — Эстела осушила рюмку. Повисло молчание. Кажется, девушка немного ушла в себя, а Гектор задумался о том, что перед ним сидит преступница, возможно отобравшая у кого-нибудь жизнь. Эстела молча сидела, смотря в сторону и постукивая пальцем по стеклу рюмки. Гектору хотелось прервать это затяжное молчание, но спрашивать её о том, что она творила при жизни у музыканта язык не повернулся, поэтому он кое-что вспомнил и спросил, немного выпив из рюмки, «промочив горло»:

— А что с почтизабытыми?

— М? — Эстела вспомнила, что она здесь не одна. — А, да конечно. Если пройти дальше на северо-запад… вроде, то можно дойти до места, где все люди обращаются друг к другу «дядя», «тётя», «кузен» или «кузина», в общем относятся друг к другу как к семье, потому что настоящей семьи у них не осталось. Они живут там, проживая день ото дня, ожидая, когда их в конце концов забудут. Печальное место, как ни крути, так что я не думаю, что такому парню как ты здесь есть место. Но если тебе всё же некуда податься по всяким там причинам, то иди в район почтизабытых. Там все такие… жизнерадостные. Заходи в любой момент. Они будут рады любой новой компании. Мне кажется, ты им понравишься.

— Мне он уже не нравится, — раздался из тумана голос.

Эстела обернулась и крикнула:

— Ты нам тоже не нравишься Джон! — пауза. — Хотя бы потому что тебя зовут Джон! *

Эстела повернулась к Гектору.

— Не обращай внимания. Он вечно всем недоволен. К слову, как тебя зовут? — спросила Эстела, выливая остатки текилы себе в рюмку.

— Гектор, — ответил музыкант, отпивая из рюмки.

— Что же, заходи к нам, Гектор, — Эстела встала со стола, но Гектор остановил её, задав вопрос: **

— Вы не знаете, как попасть к живым?

— Кроме Дня Мёртвых?

Гектор положительно кивнул.

— Хах, только если воскресните.

Эстела ушла, выпив остатки текилы из рюмки, оставив Гектора одного. Но музыкант на месте долго не сидел. Он решил, что ему надо окинуть это место взглядом с высоты, чтобы лучше в нём ориентироваться. По каким-то причинам Гектору здесь нравилось. Может это потому, что здесь ничто не пестрило яркими красками, напоминая о жизни, которая осталась позади. А может потому, что здесь тебя явно никто не осудит за ошибки прошлого.  
Гектор приметил мост, который возвышался над этим районом, подумал «То, что надо», выпил содержимое рюмки и направился в сторону недостроенного сооружения. Полчаса Гектор плутал по переулкам, взбирался по дряхлым деревянным лестницам, иногда оказываясь в тупиках и чертыхаясь, но в итоге он добрался до недостроенного моста. Музыкант встал на край сооружения и окинул этот унылый район взглядом. Вдалеке Гектор приметил место, где огни сияли чуть ярче чем везде, и решил, что это и есть место почтизабытых. Пожалуй, этот лёгкий свет и был единственной вещью, которая хоть как-то красила серый пейзаж старых и полуразрушенных домов.

Гитарист сел на край моста и решил, что это действительно неплохое место, чтобы обосноваться хотя бы на время. В конце концов, здесь было куда спокойней, чем в городе, да и что он там будет делать без своей гитары? Конечно, он бы мог достать себе сей музыкальный инструмент, но музыка была последней вещью, о которой думал Гектор. Куда больше его беспокоило то, что передаст ли Эрнесто печальные новости Имельде, как отнесётся к этому Коко, что вообще происходит в его семье. Чувство вины сгрызало его изнутри. Ведь он обещал вернуться! Тут Гектор ударил кулаком о землю.

«Да, я вернусь и всё равно, что я мёртв! Ведь есть выход в конце концов. Надо дождаться Дня Мёртвых и самое главное, чтобы Имельда поставила моё фото и дело в шляпе!» — оживился Гектор и посмотрел на горизонт. Увидев бледно-розовую полоску, музыкант только сейчас осознал, что всё это время в небе висела луна, которая неминуемо склонялась к горизонту, уступая место солнцу.

«Отлично, — подбадривал самого себя Гектор. — Новый день, новая жи… послесмерть и самое время что-то предпринять».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Автор извиняется перед всеми Джонами.  
> ** - с: Попробуйте теперь развидеть смайлик.
> 
> В этой главе просто рассвет символизма. Ба дум тссс.


	5. ...значит я его верну!

Своё пятнадцатилетие Коко отпраздновала весьма сухо. По крайней мере ей так казалось из-за того, как ей описывали празднования своих дней рождений её друзья. Да что уж там друзья, иногда Коко было достаточно посмотреть в окно, чтобы убедиться в том, какие же скучные у них праздники. Дни рождения в семье Ривера проходили в тесном семейном кругу, впрочем, как и у большинства жителей Санта-Сисилии, но в отличие от обычных людей, празднества в семье сапожников проходило без танцев, громких песен и веселья. Иногда они запускали фейерверки, но для Коко этого было мало. Ко всему этому настроение Сокорро портило и то, что в свои дни рождения она невольно вспоминала об отце потому, что если бы он не ушёл, то маме было бы не так сложно, и музыка не была бы под запретом.

Коко не помнила города, в котором он решил остаться, не помнила и его песен, ведь сколько лет уже прошло, а на её расспросы мама Имельда всегда грозно наставляла не упоминать ни об отце, ни о музыке. Имельда всегда говорила своей дочери, что Гектор бросил их из-за музыки и Коко ей верила. Иногда она сомневалась в этом, но всё же Сокорро помнила, что была причина, по которой стоит всецело верить своей маме, хоть она и не помнила почему. Зато Коко помнила письма отца и помнила, что он обещал вернуться. По крайней мере, так говорила её мама. Девочка сохранила письма, как память о том насколько слова людей могут расходиться с их действиями, но никогда их не перечитывала. Они хранились в тумбочке, которой Коко толком и не пользовалась.

Но в один день, когда Коко было пятнадцать с немногим лет, ей надоело тайно танцевать в закоулках, на чердаках, вставать рано, чтобы никто не заметил, как она танцует, потому что часто Сокорро подпевала сама себе, ведь что за танцы без музыки. Девушке надоело прятаться, поэтому в День Мёртвых, в день, когда её дяди и мама тихо кого-то поминали, в день, когда семья Ривера ложилась спать раньше, чем когда-либо, чтобы звук фейерверков не мешал им засыпать, Коко красиво нарядилась, открыла окно своей комнаты, мысленно поблагодарила высшие силы за то, что её комната на первом этаже, вылезла на улицу и только хотела выйти за передние ворота, как поняла, что её могут там узнать, а потом и проболтаться маме. Злобно вздохнув, она вернулась к окну и поняла, что не продумала, как будет залезать обратно. Окно оказалось по положению выше, чем в её комнате. Окинув задний двор ищущим взглядом, Коко заметила столь знакомую ей табуретку и очень этому обрадовалась. Она была уверена в том, что её уже давно выкинули, но какое же везение, что она просто стоит здесь на улице без ножки…

Балансируя на табуретке, она кое-как залезла обратно в свою комнату и стала думать, как ей замаскироваться. Одеть платок? Нет, это будет странно. Надеть маску? Но у неё не было маски, а времени самой её сделать не было. Может тогда просто нарисовать на себе маску? Конечно! Сейчас же День Мёртвых! Можно замазать себе лицо под череп, и никто ничего не спросит. Даже не надо искать цветную краску, нужны лишь чёрные и белые цвета, но где их взять?

— Краска для обуви! Точно! — невольно вырвалось из уст Коко и тут же прикрыла рот рукой. Она прислушалась к звукам в доме, стоя в центре комнаты.

«Вроде тихо…» — выдохнула про себя Сокорро и на носочках, малыми и тихими шажками вышла из комнаты. Хождение в тишине по коридорам были для девушки сложным испытанием, ведь в полной тишине даже дыхание казалось непривычно шумным.

Когда Коко копалась в маминой мастерской, она лишь молча про себя надеялась, что у неё нет этого «сторожевого чутья», которое позволяло человеку даже сквозь сон почувствовать что-то неладное в доме. Поиск обувной краски также усложняло и отсутствие света. Если в перемещении по дому Коко помогали ярки огни с улицы, то в мастерской было хоть глаз выколи. Девушка понадеялась на свою память и, делая осторожные маленькие шаги, она один раз чуть не упала, рукой задела инструмент, который с грохотом упал на пол, но к счастью, салют заглушил звук. Потом Коко упала, поскользнувшись на упавшем инструменте. Тяжело вздохнув, она ещё раз поблагодарила человека, придумавшего пиротехнику*, и продолжила свой путь на четвереньках.

Коко решила поторопиться: если начали пускать салют, значит начался самый разгар праздника. Ползая мимо шкафов, она пыталась вспомнить на какой именно полке какого именно шкафа лежит эта злосчастная краска. В слепую на ощупь Коко пыталась найти коробку с остаточными материалами, чтобы не брать новую краску и не вызывать подозрений. Наконец, когда она уже вытерла пол своим платьем, Сокорро нашла небольшую коробку со всякими обрезками кожи, которые в теории могли пригодиться, и маленькими баночками с краской, которые туда по случайности кидал дядя Фелипе. Коко знала это, потому что часто слышала жалобы своей мамы по этому поводу. Взяв столько баночек, сколько смогла нащупать, девушка поползла к выходу, потом встала, не забыв поднять лежащий на полу инструмент, и направилась в свою комнату.

В полумраке комнаты Сокорро закрасила себе лицо под череп, стараясь сильно не трогать губы, чтобы случайно не отравиться краской для обуви. Когда она наконец закончила наносить себе «макияж», Коко радостная снова выбралась на улицу через окно. Она тихими шагами подошла к калитке и немного её приоткрыла, чтобы посмотреть есть ли соседи на улице, но кажется, что если бы они там и были, то они бы просто не заметили девушку. Сокорро быстро прошмыгнула на улицу, как кошка, и отправилась прямиком на Площадь Мариачи.

Как же давно Коко не была настолько счастлива! Это тяжёлая пелена тишины дома, что висела над ней каждый день, теперь спала с плеч девушки, и она радостная начала свободно кружиться и танцевать под оркестр мариачи, которые выступали в центре площади. Как же давно она здесь не была и как давно она не наслаждалась музыкой так спокойно, не боясь, что мама ненароком услышит её лёгкое посвистывание во время уборки! Повсюду были яркие огни, весёлый хохот людей, шум фейерверков и Коко казалось, что она танцует в каком-то сказочном месте, которого она никогда не видела. Всюду были всплески ярких красок, всё было как будто она перешагнула границу, которую всегда боялась пересечь и вот оно, то самое лёгкое счастье, которого её лишили немые ссоры родителей. Все эти умолчания, пустоты вместо ответов на вопрос о том, где её отец. Коко чувствовала себя легко и свободно и её совершенно не волновало, что есть возможность того, что к ней в комнату заглянет её мама. Нет, в такие дни она спала крепко, чтобы окружение не напоминало ей ни о музыке, ни о тех мёртвых, чью память она почтить не может.

Сокорро радостно танцевала, бодро переставляя ноги. Пускай она и были лишь большим любителем в танцах и, наверное, выглядела несколько нелепо не поспевая в такт музыке, её это мало волновало. Всё равно её никто не узнает, а даже если что-то и смутно припомнят, то скажут: «Нет, не может быть. Это не она». Все знали Коко как приятную девушку с лёгкой улыбкой, но почти никто не слышал её звонкого смеха. Девушка танцевала в своих домашних балетках, надеясь, что этого, вместе с запачканным платьем, в яркой игре красок на улице никто не заметит. Но не смотря на то, что она танцевала в удобной и привычной ей обуви, Коко это не помешало упасть на спину, из-за неловких шагов назад, которые толпа вынудила сделать, освобождая место для танцовщиц в ярких платьях и на каблуках, готовящихся исполнять фламенко в центре площади.  
Было очень неловко упасть, споткнувшись о свою же ногу, но ещё более неловким для Сокорро было упасть на кого-то. Девушка вскочила на ноги протянула руку помощи, извинившись при этом. Упавший не сразу понял, что произошло. Прижавшись лицом к асфальту и почувствовав давление на своём теле, он был полностью дезориентирован. Как только он почувствовал, что тяжесть ушла, упавший перевернулся на спину и увидел девушку, которая стояла над ним с вытянутой рукой, чьи извинения не смог расслышать и чьё лицо он не смог разглядеть из-за взорвавшегося в небе за её спиной яркого салюта. Упавший принял помощь от девушки, не сказав ни слова, но оставшись заинтересованным в человеке, который его сбил. Коко же наоборот, уже не обращала внимания на того, кого она сбила. Её внимание было полностью обращено к танцовщицам. Ей редко выпадала возможность посмотреть на то, как в действительности люди красиво и синхронно танцуют. По правде говоря, таких возможностей у неё почти и не бывало, если не считать тех случаев, когда она сама, набравшись храбрости, после покупок вместо того, чтобы сразу вернуться домой, заворачивала на Площадь Мариачи, чтобы украдкой посмотреть на любителей потанцевать и послушать мелодию гитарных струн. Сокорро решила не упускать такого редкого шанса и полюбоваться на группу профессиональных танцовщиц и взять себе что-нибудь на заметку.

Упавший же всё это время стоял за спиной незнакомки. Ему она показалось необычайно странной потому, что было в ней что-то приятно знакомое, но он не мог вспомнить никого, кто хоть отдалённо был бы похож на неё. Может он узнал бы незнакомку, если бы её лицо не было закрашено чёрной и белой красками под череп, а может узнает и по имени. Он подошёл к девушке и дотронулся до её плеча, чтобы обратить внимание завороженной танцами девушки на себя.

Коко недоумёно обернулась и, в отличие от незнакомца, который не разглядел её лицо из-за яркой вспышки фейерверка, девушке этот свет помог разглядеть упавшего. Он был примерно её ровесником. Одет был в чёрные брюки и белую рубашку с бабочкой под воротником. У него была короткая стрижка уложенных тёмных волос, тёмные брови и глаза. Небольшой округлый нос и тонкие подростковые губы. Тогда Коко извинилась и помогла ему встать и, не услышав претензий в свою сторону, с чистой совестью и нетерпение стала наблюдать за тем, как танцуют фламенко, но почувствовав руку на своём плече, она обернулась с мыслью о том, что может он не расслышал её извинений, но вместо ожидаемых возмущений она услышала неуверенное:

— Прошу прощения, но как вас зовут?

— С-сокорро, — Коко было не ясно зачем ему её имя.

— Эммм, Хулио, — ответил незнакомец, протягивая свою руку. Он не знал никого с именем Сокорро и это казалось ему странным. Его семья делала мебель для половины Санта-Сисилии, поэтому Хулио буквально знал половину города и новые знакомства были для него своеобразным глотком свежего воздуха.

Коко тоже была рада новым знакомствам, но она всегда боялась заводить новых друзей. Почти всегда это означало, что она не могла ходить в гости, присутствовать на чужих днях рождения, общаться с кем-то, кто имеет хотя бы косвенное отношение к музыки. Однако, это не отменяло то, что иногда ей хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить. Обычно это были её дяди, но даже им Коко не всё хотела говорить. А сейчас, смотря на Хулио, она решила, что может обзаведётся другом на один день? Просто будет честной один день, будет настоящей, и никто не узнает её, когда она сотрёт свой грим.

Сокорро дружелюбно улыбнулась и потрясла руку Хулио в ответ.

— Вы вроде смотрели на танцы. Я вас не сильно отвлёк? — решил удостовериться Хулио.

— Немного отвлекли. Давайте я досмотрю, а потом мы с вами поговорим.

Хулио согласно кивнул и Коко, привстав на носочки, продолжила наблюдать за тем, как под музыку танцовщицы своими каблуками отстукивали ритм под цоканье кастаньетов, при этом оставаясь грациозными в ярких извивающихся платьях. Сокорро была очарована их пластикой и движениями, но вот, когда музыка утихла и танцовщицы начали расходится, а Коко вспомнила о своём собеседнике, который был чуть ниже её и всё ещё ждал, пока Коко налюбуется танцами. Они начали разговор с обычных вопросов, вроде любимого занятия, чья семья чем занимается, долгими диалогами об обыденных вещах, вроде этих иногда небьющихся пеньят, сложностях пошивки обуви или диванной подушки. Коко была откровенна в деталях, которые в обычные дни она утаивала. Например, она честно призналась в любви к музыке, особенно к звукам гитарных струн, страсти к танцам. Сокорро может и умолчала о запрете на музыку в её семье, но она наконец-то хоть кому-то могла рассказать о том, как сильно она любит эти песни, которые мариачи пели на площади, эту атмосферу, эти праздники… Коко буквально упивалась этим сладостным и пьянящим запахом свободы.

Когда на часах было три ночи, Коко попрощалась с Хулио, пошла домой и как можно тише зашла во двор, залезла в свою спальню, переоделась в домашнюю одежду и поняла, что вот и всё. Праздник закончился. Она снова вернулась в дом с давящей тишиной. Запреты, умалчивания… Всё, что было на площади сейчас казалось таким далёким и недосягаемым, что Коко начало казаться, что это был сон. Её маленькие мечты, о которых она грезила ещё с раннего детства. Тяжело выдохнув, Коко бросила платье на пол, решив постирать его до того, как проснётся мама, чтобы потом сказать, что она его постирала, потому что не заметила пятно, которое осталось после дня рождения. А ещё надо было умыться. Хорошо, что от её комнаты до туалета было не далеко. Коко спокойно направилась в ванную комнату, не боясь, что её застукают потому, что ну мало ли кому там приспичило в туалет в три часа ночи. Всё бывает.

Смыть с себя грим было не так тяжело, как этого ожидала Коко, но она всё равно решила, что в следующий раз будет пользоваться более подходящей краской.  
«В следующий раз?» — Коко поймала себя на этой мысли. Она редко, когда ослушивалась свою маму, но девушке так понравилась эта ночь, что она решила обязательно повторить это в следующем году. Правда, она не была уверена, что встретит Хулио. Да, пожалуй, всё же надо было назначить какое-нибудь место встречи, но уже было поздно для этого, так что Коко оставалось надеяться на то, что он её и без грима узнает. С этими мыслями девушка и легла спать, не подозревая о том, как она тяжело проснётся и приступит к ежедневной рутине, которой Коко надо сказать «спасибо».

В один из дней, когда Сокорро ходила за продуктами, её окликнул по имени голос, который она кажется где-то слышала. Коко посмотрела в сторону звука и увидела Хулио в коричневых брюках, клетчатой красной рубашке и слегка растрёпанными волосами. Он подошёл к ней, и кажется облегчённо вздохнул, когда она отозвалась на своё имя.

— А тебя тяжело узнать без грима и при свете, — Хулио был рад этой встрече, потому что ему самому хотелось узнать Коко чуть по лучше. В тот вечер ему понравились эти бессмысленные, но в какой-то степени откровенные разговоры ни о чём, и Хулио захотелось их продолжить. Хотя, парень был несколько поражён тем, как на самом деле выглядела Коко. Он смотрел на Коко, которая стояла в светлой широкой юбке с узорами красных цветов, доходящей до лодыжек, белой с красными вышитыми в тон юбке цветами блузке с короткими рукавами. Её волосы, заплетённые в длинную косу, украшал тюльпан. У неё было круглое лицо, тонкие тёмные брови, широко открытые карие глаза, напоминавшие свежо молотый кофе по утрам, нежно розовые губы и аккуратный округлый носик.

— Ты тоже выглядишь несколько иначе, — улыбнувшись, ответила Коко.

— В общем… эммм, помнишь на чём остановился наш разговор, я имею в виду ты не против поговорить ещё? — неуверенно продолжил Хулио.

— Конечно! Ммм, вот только не сейчас…

— Хех, да мне тоже не до этого. Может тогда встретимся где-нибудь по позже? — предложил Хулио.

— Да, отличная идея! — поддержала Коко.

— Когда и где тебе удобно?

— Мне… — задумалась Коко. — Возле булочной Сантесов где-то чуть раньше шести.

— Хорошо, тогда встретимся, — ответил Хулио улыбнувшись и пошёл своей дорогой.

В тот день Коко была взволнована настолько, что ей больших усилий стоило скрывать свой позитивный настрой. Она впервые назначала кому-то встречу и впервые обдумывала, как объяснить Хулио то, что не сможет с ним часто общаться. Сокорро казалось весьма сложным объяснить, то что её мама не любит, когда у её дочери появляются друзья, любящие музыку. В данном случае любые друзья. Но к её великому облегченью, когда она пошла за хлебом, чтобы к ужину он был свежим, разговор с Хулио прошёл гладко. Они узнали чуть больше о семьях друг друга, о их общем влечение к танцам и что Коко сбила его, когда он пытался танцевать хоту, а потом Коко предложила Хулио тайные встречи ночью на крыше маленького склада, что был совсем недалеко от её дома. И Хулио согласился. Ему была приятна её компания. Он давно не встречал человека, с которым можно было бы обсудить танцы, и человека, который бы совершенно ничего не знал о музыке.

Так Коко и обзавелась новым другом, который не осуждал её за то, что она ничего не знала о музыке, другом, который не называл её маму странным человеком, другом, который её слушал. Они встречались ночью на крыше старого склада долго болтая ни о чём. Коко научилась почти бесшумно покидать свой, заучив при это все ночные привычки обитателей родного дома, о которых даже и не догадывалась. Например, она выяснила, что её дядя Оскар — сова и он подолгу работал над разными моделями обуви в мастерской, а дядя Филипе наоборот, был ранней пташкой. Коко никогда этого не замечала, потому что ложилась она рано, а просыпалась под мамины шаги по кухне, но благодаря этим вылазкам Сокорро узнала чуть больше о своей семье.

Коко не умолчала и о своём отце. Хулио поддержал её в том, что её отец, чьё имя она не помнит из-за маминых запретов на даже упоминание о его персоне, поступил весьма подло и посочувствовал ей, но в сочувствии Сокорро нуждалась меньше всего. Это сочувствие преследовала её с того дня, как мама запретила музыку. Все её жалели, но эта жалость никак не помогала вернуть музыку в семью. Коко часто грезила перед сном, что однажды либо отец появится на пороге и мама, выругавшись на него наконец поймёт, что проблема вовсе не в музыке, а в людях, или, что появится человек, к которому мама будет прислушиваться, и он ей объяснит, что страсть к музыке не равна разладам в семье.  
Встречались Коко и Хулио ещё и днём. Они примерно узнали кто какие магазины предпочитает и иногда пересекались. Коко была рада таким случайным встречам, потому что они отвлекали её от серых будней, особенно в выходные, когда надо было убирать дом. Вот после такого короткого разговора Коко и направилась домой с продуктами, по дороге краем уха услышав прилипчивую весёлую мелодию и романтичную песню, спетую мужским красивым басистым голосом:

Не забывай!  
Просто должен я идти!  
Не забывай!  
Не плачь и не грусти! — этих четырёх строк было достаточно, чтобы они надолго засели в голове девушке. Мало того, что она услышала и запомнила только их, так ещё и мелодия, и мотив не хотели уходить из головы Сокорро. Она невольно начинала петь её, стирая вещи, тут же умолкая и оборачиваясь по сторонам, моя посуду и протирая стол на кухне, убирая полки и протирая их от пыли. Эта песня начала раздражать Коко, ведь мало того, что эта мелодия прилипла к ней, подобно надоедливому насекомому, так сами слова этой песни были ей от чего-то знакомы. Было ощущение дежавю, которое граничило со сном, но не могла ведь она слышать эту песню в своих снах. Бред! Никогда в её снах не было песен, лишь тихая убаюкивающая мелодия, под которую она танцевала. Но что-то, что-то было в этом мотиве, в этой просьбе не забыть такое сердечно близкое, что Коко никак не могла вспомнить.

Когда Коко приступила к уборке своей комнаты, то после того, как она протёрла пыль, девушка долго стояла в раздумьях о том, стои ли ей мыть пол под кроватью? Сколько она там не убиралась? Лет десять? Да, многовато. Придётся всё-таки протереть, а то мама будет возмущаться.

Сокорро сполоснула тряпку, выжила её, нацепила на швабру и начала вытирать под кроватью, но тут она услышала странный звук, как будто она сейчас моет пол не тряпкой, а бумагой. Коко вытащила швабру и заметила, как вместе с тряпкой из-под кровати она достала ещё и какой-то конверт. В полном недоумении девушка подняла его с пола и посмотрела на лицевую сторону, где незнакомым ей почерком было написано:

От кого: Гектор Ривера  
Откуда: г. Мехико, ул. Лас Флорес**, отель Детенер

Кому: Коко Ривера  
Куда: г. Санта-Сесилия, ул. Реос, дом 17

28\. 04. 1921

Коко даже не знала, что думать. Её отца зовут Гектор? Она не сохранила конвертов от других писем, лишь сами письма, которые сама она никогда не читала. Коко помнила, что вроде в детстве ей их читала мама, но и всё. И эти два штампа «Доставлено» на конверте. Неужели это письмо успело потеряться при доставке? В любом случае, Коко не спешила вскрывать конверт. Где-то в её памяти что-то кричало ей, что не стоит этого делать. Прочитанное принесёт ей вред и лишь усугубит ситуацию. К тому же, что изменится? Отца нет уже как почти двенадцать лет. Вряд ли он придёт. Сокорро просто положила это письмо в комод к другим письмам и решила не вспоминать о находке.

Когда все дела были сделаны, уже наступил закат. На сегодня встречи с Хулио не было, а значит, что можно расслабиться и лечь спать пораньше. Через пару часов, когда девушка зашла на кухню за стаканом воды, она удивилась увидев своих дядь на кухне. Похоже, что Филипе спал на плече брата, но когда он услышал шаги Коко, то зевая сонно потянулся на стуле.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Коко.

— Счета снова задержали, — спокойно ответил Оскар.

— Снова? — с усмешкой в голосе уточнила Сокорро. Она не помнила ни одного случая задержки счетов, потому что обычно такие вещи приходили исправно. К тому же, многие люди были наслышаны о том, что не стоит злить Имельду Ривера.

— Ага, — промямлил Филипе. — Аж на целых полгода.

— Когда это было? –спросила девушка, садясь за стол.

— Когда? — Оскар не мог вспомнить даже примерной даты. — Не помню, но помню, что задержка произошла из-за того, что нашу почту перепутали. Это было ясно по двум штампам «Доставлено» на всех конвертах.

— Лет одиннадцать назад, в конце октября. Вроде это был двадцать девятый день октября, — подал свой голос Филипе, стоило его брату только договорить.

— Ого, так точно, — изумилась Коко.

— В тот самый день ещё приехал Эрнесто с девятимесячного тура по Мексике, после разговора с которым Имельда и запретила любое упоминание о твоём отце и музыке. Сложно такой навал событий забыть, — пояснил Филипе.

— Ну да, такое тяжело забыть, — Коко знала, что её дяди тоже были не равнодушны к музыке, но тяжело спорить со старшей сестрой, от которой ещё и муж недавно сбежал. Сбежал, но ведь не тихо.

— А письма от отца ещё приходили? — вдруг спросила Коко.

— Ммм? Нет. Насколько я помню последнее письмо от твоего отца пришло в где-то в начале весны. В марте что ли. А что? — не понял к чему клонит Сокорро Оскар.

— Да так, просто интересно стало, — Коко постаралась вложить в свою интонацию как можно больше безразличия, хотя на самом деле ей было интересно. Что-то здесь было не так.

Поблагодарив своих дядь и пожелав им спокойной ночи, Коко зашла к себе в комнату, достала это странное письмо и посмотрела на дату отправки. Конец апреля. И эти два штампа «Доставлено» наверняка означают ту единственную задержку в полгода. Значит это последнее письмо, которое прислал ей отец, а не то, что пришло в марте. Сокорро с нерешительностью уставилась на письмо. В конверте могли быть любые слова: пустые обещания вернуться, оправдания или причины того, почему он их оставил. И тут весь страх рукой смело. Конечно! Там ведь могли быть причины, которые может быть не были связаны с музыкой!

Коко вскрыла конверт, оторвав его верхушку и достала оттуда сложенный пополам лист бумаги. Она развернула его и начала читать письмо, которое было написано широким, но весьма аккуратным почерком:

_Дорогая Коко!_

_Наш тур с Эрнесто по Мексике проходит весьма хорошо. Людям нравятся наши выступления и все считаю нашу музыку греющей душу и сердце. Хотя, признаться честно, я не особо люблю выступать, что не скажешь про Эрнесто. Кажется, что бурные авации придают ему сил, чего не скажу о себе._

_Я ужасно скучаю по тебе и Имельде. Я устал быть вдалеке от дома. Я понял, что мне не надо было искать вдохновения в этом путешествии. Я уже взял билеты на поезд и приеду к вам в мае. Так не пропущу твой день рождения. Обещаю взять тебе самый большой торт, который только смогу найти. Осталось только поговорить с Эрнесто. Скоро вернусь,_

_С любовью, твой папа Гектор_.

Коко не знала, что ощущать и что думать. Мама говорила, что отец их никогда не любил, что это она скорее была обманута чувством, которое люди называли «любовью», нежели чем она была у них двоих. Мама всегда говорила об отце, как о каком-то фанатике, но судя по этому письму, это было не так. Коко не знала кому верить. С одной стороны, мама всегда была рядом с ней, мама её воспитала, и мама позаботилась о ней, в то время как отец ушёл из семьи, с другой стороны, всё не могло оборваться на этом письме. Нет, было что-то ещё. Может что-то есть в других письмах?

Весь поздний вечер Коко тихо читала письма её отца с помощью света свечи. Она бы могла взять масляную лампу, но похоже, что там закончилось масло, а возиться с заправкой ей не хотелось. Свеча плавилась быстро, поэтому чтобы экономить время на чтении писем, Коко не читала стихи, которые присылал ей отец. Увидев лишь то, как абзацы отделены друг от друга, даже не вчитываясь в текст, Коко складывала стихи обратно в полку. Она решила, что это стихи, потому что что-то ей говорило, что всё, что написано на бумаге в рифму — стихи.

Коко потушила почти сгоревшую свечку лишь в середине ночи. Она легла в кровать, но не уснула. Что-то не складывалось, что-то было не так. Мама всегда говорила о том, как ужасен был её отец, как он бросил её, но читая письма, где было описано то, как он по ним скучает, что скоро он приедет, у Коко складывалось впечатление, что где-то что-то пошло не так. Но где?

«Надо спросить у мамы», — решила Сокорро. Ну да, а кто ещё мог дать хоть какой-то ответ на этот вопрос. С этой мыслью Коко уснула, и на следующий день она долго не решалась подойти к маме с этим вопросом: то время было не подходящим, то она занималась работой. Так что возможность поговорить Коко с мамой у девушки появилась только в обед, когда Имельда готовила на кухне.

Коко, однако, не спешила заходить к маме с этим вопросом. Она стояла за дверью, набираясь храбрости и держа в руках письмо, найденное под кроватью в качестве возможного аргумента в разговоре. И вот, сделав вдох и выдох, Коко шагнула за порог кухню. Её сердце тут же быстро забились от переживаний девушки, но вот она подошла к маме и спросила:

— Мам, можно я тебя спрошу?

— О чём? — поинтересовалась Имельда, моя в раковине продукты.

— Об отце.

— Я же просила больше не упо… — начала возмущаться Имельда, строго посмотрев на свою дочь, но Кок её перебила:

— Знаю, знаю, но я просто хочу спросить, почему ты решила, что папа нас бросил?

Имельда не ответила сразу. Она думала о том, что не хочет и слышать об этом предателе, но ведь её дочь имеет право знать о том, что произошло.

— Он ушёл из дома с обещанием вернуться. Прошло девять месяцев, но вернулся не он, а его друг со словами о том, что твой отец решил остаться в Мехико ради музыки. Как думаешь, почему я решила, что он нас предал? — язвительно спросила Имельда. Она скрестила руки на груди и всецело посвятила своё внимание дочери. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что это не единственный вопрос, который хочет задать Коко.

— А что если с папой что-то случилось? — спросила Сокорро.

— Мне то какое дело. Он бросил нас. Стоит ли волноваться о человеке, который не сам ни о ком не волнуется, — Имельде вопрос казался глупым, но что-то ей подсказывало, что Коко к чему-то хочет её привести и Имельде это не нравилось.

— Нет, я имею в виду то, что если с папой случилось что-то до этого решения? — Коко больше спросила саму себя, нежели маму.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Что если дядя Эрнесто солгал? — Коко задала этот вопрос, и сама же удивилась тому, что спросила об этом, а Имельда, не смотря на то, что вопрос был задан весьма чётко, но в её ушах он прозвучал каким-то помутнённым.

Повисла пауза, которую первой прервала Имельда:

— В этом нет смысла, — сказала Имельда, сбитая с толку таким предположением. — Он дружил с Гектором ещё с детства, да и какой ему смысл губить нашу семью?

— Не знаю… — промямлила Коко. — Н-но всё же, что если случилось что-то, о чём мы не знаем? — не сдавалась Коко.

— С чего ты вообще вспомнила об отце? — с ноткой раздражения спросила Имельда.

— Вот, — Коко протянула письмо своей маме. Имельда взяла его, быстро прочла и сказала:

— Бред. Этого просто не может быть. Где ты его вообще достала? Я помню все письма, которые он присылал, потому что я их тебе читала. Откуда это письмо вылезло?

— Я-я его под кроватью нашла, — Коко очень не хотелось спорить или ссориться с мамой, но чувствовала она, что всё к этому и ведёт.

— Как? Нет, не… Хотя какой смысл? Он всё равно не вернулся, — сказала Имельда, собираясь выбросить письмо, но Коко выхватила листок бумаги из рук мамы. Имельда была поражена такой наглостью, но Коко тихо спросила:

— И всё же, что если что-то не так…

Имельда раздражённо выдохнула. Неужели что-то не ясно? Неужели всё и так не очевидно? Как можно спокойней, подняв одну бровь, она спросила:

— Что например?

— Всё. Вдруг что-то случилось…. — продолжала размышлять Коко.

— А тебе прям так и хочется очистить имя отца? — Имельда с высока посмотрела на Коко.

— Н-нет, я просто, — начала Коко и шёпотом продолжила:

— Хочу слушать музыку.

— Музыку?! — удивлённо с нотками злости решила уточнить Имельда. — Музыку? Вещь, которая разрушила нашу семью. Из-за неё твой отец покинул этот дом…

— Но музыка не виновата в поступках моего отца, — перебила свою маму Коко. — Решение уйти принадлежало моему отцу. Музыка тут вообще не при чём!

— Так, — предупредила Имельда. — Ни. Слова, БОЛЬШЕ!

— Но я хочу знать, что произошло! Ведь что-то случилось и… и…

— Даже если что-то случилось, у нас нет возможностей это узнать. Остаётся лишь жить дальше, — Имельда хотела закончить этот разговор, но Коко не отступалась:

— Должен быть. Должен быть способ узнать. Да хотя бы спросить дядю Эрнесто…

— Эрнесто не навещал нас уже три года, — напомнила Имельда.

— Но должно же быть хоть что-то, — не сдавалась Коко.

— Хах, разве что только отправиться за ним, — усмехнулась Имельда.

Хоть для Имельды эти слова и были лишь усмешкой в сторону дочери, Коко, отчаянноискавшей ответы и способы найти эти ответы, мысль показалась не такой уж и плохой.

Увидев странный блеск в глазах дочери, Имельда предупреждающе строго сказала:

— Даже не думай…

— Но мама… — начала протестовать Коко.

— Нет! И точка!

— Но так тоже нельзя! Если с ним всё же что-то произошло, то получится так, что это не он нас бросил, а мы его! — эти слова, произнесённые устами дочери казались Имельде невероятно по-предательски звучащими. Она его бросила? После всего что было? После всех этих дней, когда приходилось слушать этот шёпот от соседей, сводить концы с концами, а если бы ещё не братья, приехавшие её поддержать, то… Нет! Нет!

— С меня хватит! Хочешь искать своего отца?! Хочешь потратить время на того, кто решил больше не тратить своего времени на тебя, то вперёд. Пожалуйста. Но деньги тебе придётся заработать самой. Ты хочешь иметь в пустую потраченное время, а я нет. Так что давай, удачи тебе! — это было последним, что сказала Имельда.

С тех пор между Коко и Имельдой установился негласный бойкот. Они часто сверлили друг друга взглядами. Втянутые в этот спор и ссору Оскар и Филипе ощущали себя настолько неуютно, что их детская идея построить замок из обувных коробок теперь казалась им не такой уж и глупой.

Коко начала больше работать, больше практиковаться, больше времени проводить в мастерской. Она очень много испортила, очень многое у неё не получалось, но она не собиралась сдаваться. Имельда стала равнодушней относиться к дочери, поэтому она ничего не говорла о том, что Сокорро вот так могла досидеться до рассвета, но близнецы были не равнодушны. Они пытались отговорить Коко от этой затеи, но Коко была упряма, как её мама и после ответа Коко на очередную просьбу успокоится, который звучал так:

— Представьте, что если поколения останутся без музыки. Что ничего не изменится. Я так не могу. То, что однажды сапог порвался в неудобный момент, вовсе не значит, что вся обувь — зло. Может дело в сапожнике, или в том, что обувь старая, в любом случае: я не хочу жить в мире без музыки, и я докажу своей маме, что музыка здесь не причём! — близнецы оставили Коко в покое. Хотя на самом деле Коко сомневалась в своём отце. Она не знала его и была благодарна своей маме за многое. Но девушка решила не сдаваться: мама тоже любит музыку, пусть и не признаёт этого! Сокорро не позволит человеку, который их бросил, лишить семью не только отца и мужа, но и музыки. Нет, она вернёт музыку. Обязательно вернёт.

Иногда Коко подходила к своим дядям с просьбой показать ей как что делается или посоветовать ей что-либо. Оскар и Филипе, не смотря на то, что побаивались Имельду, всё же не отказывали Коко в помощи.

Факт того, какая атмосфера царила в доме, это не отменял домашних обязанностей и Коко так же продолжила ходить за продуктами. Но случайные встречи с Хулио в продуктовом с каждым разом становились всё короче и короче. Коко попросила Хулио чуть-чуть подождать. Ей надо было к чему-то подготовится. Хулио лишь пожал плечами, хоть и находил всё это дело довольно странным. Но подготовка заняла больше времени, чем Коко ожидала. Поэтому при каждой встречи она извинялась перед Хулио, что больше не может с ним подолгу разговаривать и уходила по своим делам. Сокорро была полностью занята тем, что собирала деньги на поездку. Даже на свой день рождения она попросила в качестве подарка деньги.

Однажды проснувшись рано утром, Сокорро вышла на крыльцо и полной грудью вдохнула свежий воздух. Для неё это было, как вдохнуть аромат новой жизни. От того, что Коко очень много практиковалась, у неё появились мозоли на руках, мешки под глазами и не самый здоровый вид лица, но всё это было мелочи. Главное было то, что после почти десяти месяцев подготовки она не только научилась делать чуть ли все виды обуви, но и наконец собрала достаточно денег, чтобы на всякий случай можно было и поезд купить! По крайней мере Коко так казалось. Но вот и всё, она была готова. Дело осталось за малым: умыться, поесть, взять билеты, собрать вещи, попрощаться с дядей Фелипе и дядей Оскаром, с мамой Имельдой, объясниться и попрощаться с Хулио, и в путь!  
Коко была полна решимости довести это дело до конца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Фейерверки были изобретены в Китае в 12 веке н. э. В Европе фейерверк впервые появился в Италии. В России мастера фейерверков появились в 1545 году при Стрелецком полку, а первый масштабный фейерверк сделан в 1674 году в Устюге. Информация взята из Википедии. А вы думали по-другому?


	6. В который раз

Это был одиннадцатый День Мёртвых. Гектор сидел в серой тюремной камере, в которую попал после седьмой попытки пересечь бархатцевый мост. В этой камере он сидит уже в четвёртый раз. Иногда Гектора отпускали, а иногда, когда его попытка пересечь мост была уж слишком громкой, он попадал в эти серые стены. В этот раз он переборщил с фейерверками. Во всех смыслах. Музыкант лежал на единственной старой кровати, которая стояла в камере, смотря в потолок. Он был не единственным скелетом, нарушавшим правила в День Мёртвых, но его сокамерники были слишком пьяны для адекватных разговор и в скором уснули на полу, попевая весёлые песни.

Гектор лежал, смотря на серый потолок над ним. Он вспоминал свою первую попытку пересечь мост. Тогда он был уверен в том, что Эрнесто передал печальные известия Имельде, что она знает о том, что с ним произошло, но на проходе прозвучал звук отказа. Его фото не стояло на алтаре. Гектор был в полном недоумении. Неизвестность окружила его со всех сторон, подобно бездне, в которой висел бархатцевый мост. Что произошло? Эрнесто не передал известия Имельде? Если да, то почему? Может с ним что-то случилось? А может что-то случилось с его семьёй? Или Имельда была зла на мужа за то, что он так и не вернулся, оставив её одну с маленьким ребёнком? Что стряслось? В первый раз Гектор просто ушёл в район почтизабытых в полном расстройстве чувств. Он в полном смятении направился к своей полуразрушенной хижине, собираясь провести остаток праздника в раздумьях, потому что ему хватало и одного вопроса о том, что сейчас с его семьёй, на весь год. Тогда он не воспринимал его всерьёз потому, что был уверен в Имельде. К тому же у неё были братья. Но после того, как ему отказали в праве пройти по цветочному мосту, Гектор не был уверен абсолютно ни в чём. До этого он стоял на земле в полной уверенности того, что всё в порядке, но этот звук, говоривший «нет», выбил эту землю из-под ног. Музыкант теперь не был уверен даже в близнецах, ведь им самим на тот момент только лет девятнадцать было. Но Гектор так и не дошёл в тот день до свой хижины, которая раньше принадлежала кому-то, но этого кого-то забыли, поэтому кто-то другой, а именно Гектор, занял её. Музыканта отвлёк Чичаррон, предложив небольшое состязание на гитаре. Они играли на гитаре Чичаррона поочерёдно, играя весёлую музыку под пьяный галдёж. Благодаря этому, Гектор в тот день решил не отчаиваться и дождаться следующего дня мёртвых.

Но и во второй раз он не прошёл. Неизвестность терзала его, и Гектор был на грани отчаяния. Зато за тот год он неплохо сдружился с почтизабытыми, особенно с Чичарроном, иногда и заходя в район преступников, чисто чтобы пообщаться с Эстелой. Однако, Музыкант вновь решил не сдаваться и решил, что если и в следующий раз он не пройдёт, то он обязательно предпримет любые меры, чтобы пересечь этот мост и совершенно не важно законно или нет. И вот, когда Гектора не пропустили в третий раз, он начал составлять планы, начал думать, как ему обойти охрану, как обмануть систему, десяток дурацких способов проехать по мосту в телеге и ещё множество других планов, граничащих иногда с детскими планами по захвату мира.

В районе почтизабытых все любили Гектора. Никто, кроме Чичаррона, пока что не говорил ему о том, насколько наивна эта надежда пересечь бархатцевый мост. Всем просто было интересно, сколько ещё сможет продержаться Гектор. Многие переживали о том, что в один день он просто не выдержит этого, сломается, как и все. Но по-прежнему мало кто решался сказать ему всё в лицо, хотя и все всё прекрасно понимали.

Сколько всего успел перепробовать Гектор? Пока немного. Всего лишь семь планов, которые провалились, но несмотря на это, среди дежурных он уже набрал неплохую популярность. Ещё бы, как часто на их службе встречаются люди, готовые попробовать пересечь этот мост? Поэтому Гектор даже не удивился, когда, выходя из камеры и проходя по коридорам учреждения, услышал весёлый спор двух работников:

— Ставлю, что больше десяти попыток не потянет!

— Ну да, а если он побьёт её рекорд, то выиграл я!

— Пфффф, что? Надоело её фото на доске отчаившихся?

— Чей рекорд? — прозвучал голос Гектора.

Оба спорщика резко притихли. Оба чувствовали себя неловко, надеясь, что Гектор не понял о том, что они спорят о нём, но вот, через пару секунд один из них неуверенно проговорил:

— Эээм… Р-рекорд Эстелы Пилар Реро: двадцать шесть попыток пересечь мост.

— Плюс одна попытка его сжечь, — добавил второй.

— Что?! — Гектор не был уверен в серьёзности разговора. Ему казалось, что они просто подшучивают над ним, потому что слова, добавленные вторым дежурным ещё больше подтверждали его догадку. Сжечь мост? Зачем, Санта Мария, ради?

— Какая… Эстела? — немного отойдя от шока спросил Гектор.

— Ну Эстела Пилар Реро. Она живёт в районе почтизабытых. Известна тем, что при жизни грабила поезда. Весёлая такая дама, когда мимо моста не проходит, — ответил второй дежурный.

— Угу. У неё ещё есть брат. Манерами не блещет, — добавил второй. — Вон, видишь, стенд перед выходом?

— Ага, — сказал Гектор. Он никогда не замечал этот стенд. Обычно он просто проходил мимо него со скверным настроением. Но вот, музыкант подошёл к деревянной фанере, увешанной фотографиями скелетами, за не самые приятные заслуги, а вот и она, в самом центре. Гектор не сразу узнал Эстелу: на фотографии у неё был уставший вид и растрёпанная причёска. Ниже, как и под всеми фотографиями, висела объяснительная того, почему к этим скелетам стоило присмотреться, но ничего нового, кроме того, что ему уже сказали, Гектор не прочёл. Была ли это та самая Эстела, с которой он знаком? Музыкант сомневался в этом, ведь обычно эта авантюристка с нотками ненависти говорила о Мире Живых. Хотя, может поэтому и говорила, потому что не могла туда попасть. Стоило бы её спросить о попытках, чтобы не повторяться, но всё же, зачем ей понадобилось пересекать этот мост?

Гектор вплотную подошёл к дверям собираясь выйти из центрального здания по обслуживанию населения, как сзади его окликнул женский голос:

— Гектор Ривера!

Музыкант обернулся и увидел сотрудницу учреждения, которая жестами просила подойти к ней. Гектор тяжело вздохнул. Чего им ещё надо от него? Он подошёл к сотруднице, которая коротко попросила его пройти в кабинет делопроизводителя, но не объяснила зачем. Музыканту только и осталось с не самым лучшем настроем зайти в кабинет, заваленный стопками бумаг на голову выше Гектора. Из-за такого бардака в кабинете, музыкант не сразу нашёл стол делопроизводителя. Ему помог болтающийся на голове работника чёрный котелок. Гектор сел на стул возле стола и уставился на скелета в белой рубахе, который быстро перебирал и подписывал бумаге на его столе. Вид у него был уставший, да и сидел он неудобно. Музыкант не мог понять, от чего скелет, сидящий перед ним всё время ёрзал в разные стороны, как будто отчаяно пытался найти удобную позу.

— Гектор Ривера? — спросил делопроизводитель, не поднимая глаз.

— Да.

— Одну минуточку, — работник быстро подписал пару бумажек, сдвинул пару стопок бумаг со стола, чтобы освободить место. Затем он встал, и Гектор понял, почему все стопки такие высокие. Обычно бумагу складывают в небольшие стопки, и если уж со всем всё плохо, то в стопки высоты, позволяющий увидеть верхний лист, а рост делопроизводителя позволял сделать не только это, но и ещё рукой дотянуться до самой верхней полки шкафа. Работник подошёл к стопкам в середине комнаты, покопался в них и вынул пару листов. Гектор смотрел на всю эту картину и ему моментально стало жалко этого бедолагу. Сколько же бумаги ему предстояло перебрать!

Делопроизводитель вернулся на место, положил бумажки на стол, сплёл пальцы своих рук, приложив их к костяным «губам», раздумывая над тем, как начать разговор. Гектор неспокойно ждал, не решаясь вставить и слово. Обычно в кабинет делопроизводителя заходят по семейным делам. Неужели что-то всё же случилось с его семьёй? Очередная революция? Война? Зря он не читал новости с Мира Живых. Да ещё и делопроизводитель сидит так долго, собираясь со словами. «Сердце» музыканта судорожно билось. Сам он легонько дрожал от холода. Наконец, сиплый голос бумажного работника, положившего руки на стол, прервал тишину:

— Извините. Я просто в последнее время не могу собраться с мыслями, — делопроизводитель заметил неспокойствие Гектора. — Все ушли на День Мёртвых, оставив всю работу на меня. — Гектор молчал. Ему было не до этого. — Так вот, я хотел поговорить по поводу вашей гитары. Это не так уж и серьёзно. Я просто подумал, что вам будет интересно знать.

Лицо Гектор выразило изумление. При чём здесь гитара?

— Ч-чт-то?.. — единственное, что смог выговорить Гектор.

— Ваша гитара, сэр. Она проклята, — спокойный и размеренным тоном продолжил делопроизводитель всё таким же сиплый голосом, который однако не резал слух.

— Почему? — Гектор надеялся, что это не связано с его семьёй.

— Её забрали насильственным путём.

Мысли Гектора заплутали. Кто мог забрать его гитару? Эрнесто разве что, но музыканту было всё равно на гитару, находись она хоть у бродяги. Куда важнее было узнать, что там с его семьёй.

Дав Гектору время на придти в себя, делопроизводитель продолжил:

— Волноваться по этому поводу не стоит. Ну разве что, хех, в день мёртвых сей музыкальный инструмент не украдёт с алтаря кто-нибудь из ваших потомков, — договорил делопроизводитель, таким образом немного передохнув, но стопки бумаг, грозно возвышающихся на его столе, напомнили о его работе. Он придвинул ближайшую стопку, вновь начав подписывать, убирать в другие стопки слегка жёлтые листы. 

Делопроизводитель ждал любых вопросов от Гектора, потому что какие он только реакции на проклятия не видел, особенно от суеверных дам, но музыкант встал со стула, отстранённо вбросив благодарность и просто вышел из кабинета. Похоже, его совершенно не волновало, что там с этой гитарой. Делопроизводитель пожал про себя плечами и полностью окунулся в свою заевшую обыденностью работу.

Гектор шёл по улицам города полностью раздосадованный. Какое ему дело, что там с этой гитарой? Только зря время потерял. Его она совершенно не волновало. Это было сейчас совершенно не важно. Хотя может и стоило расспросить об этом проклятье по больше. Может это помогло бы ему пересечь мост, хотя какой толк: гитара находиться по ту сторону, не весть у кого и не весть где, а алтарь музыканту явно не ставили. Да и кто из потомков осмелился бы взять гитару с алтаря, если бы он был? И когда? Через сколько лет? Ха, может быть внук, правнук, праправнук или внучка, правнучка, праправнучка, может кто-то из них бы и осмелился, может быть, но тогда проще дождаться Имельды, чем своих потомков. Гектор тяжело вздохнул. Ему надо было отдохнуть от своих мыслей, а в этом ему сильно помогали жители почтизабытого района.

Стоило Гектору сделать пару шагов по деревянной дорожке, которая как и весь этот район была построена на воде, так его тут же все начали радостно приветствовать, махая ему рукой и называя кузеном. Гектор отвечал им тем е самым с дружелюбной улыбкой и бодрым настроем. Да, вот это место! Все развлекаются как могут, проводя свои последние дни и мало кто косит на него взгляды, мало кто пускает комментарии на счёт его грязного фиолетового жилета, охровых брюк и красного платка, повязанного вокруг своих шейных позвонков. Свой белый костюм мариачи он обменял на коричневую староватую гитару с этими лохмотьями. Год, два или три назад, Гектор не считал, да и ему было всё равно: когда совершал обмен, музыканту нужна была гитара, чисто для себя. Какая разница в чём он будет ходить? Он уже мёртв, не всё ли равно какой у него вид?

Гектор направлялся в свою хижину, чтобы ту старую гитару, но тут сзади на его плечо, кто-то повис и заговорил женским голосом, глотая некоторые слова:

— Пливет, Héctor! * Неплохо там всё плошло, а! Сссссс ШШШШИКОМ!

— Эстела, когда ты успела так напиться? — спросил Гектор, подставляя девушке своё плечо, но она отстранилась, жестом отказавшись от помощи. Она спокойно стояла на ногах, хотя её походка по-прежнему была шаткой: казалось, что она вот-вот упадёт в воду.

— Да что бы **я** , да ещё и **тлезвая** встреала рассссвет. Нет, никак нет. К тому же, если Джон моет… можждёт… могёт выпить ящик текилллы, то чем я хуже? — и она рассмеялась.

— Понятно. Тебя проводить? — Гектор боялся, что она сейчас упадёт в воду.

— Нет. Я здесь чисто, чтобы удостовелиться, что с тобой всё в порядке. Там, этот, — Эстела начала щёлкать пальцами пытаясь вспомнить имя. — Ну этот, Чича, Чища… Ворчун, кооче, недовольный сиблит…

— Я с ним сам разберусь.

— Ну, ты это, если что не отчаливайся, о то тут все за тебя выпивают, хаха, — рассмеялась она, развернулась и ушла пьяной походкой к себе домой, бодро и громко запев:

_Не забывай!  
Просто должен я идти!  
Не забывай!  
Не плачь и не грусти!  
Пускай в далёком я краю, любимая *ик* моя!_

Гектор узнал эти слова. Даже мотив, пусть он и был изменённым.

— Эстела, постой! — окликнул он девушку, но та не услышала из-за своего же пения:

_Ты знай, что песни я пою… лишь для те-бя!  
Не забывай!  
Не уйти нам от судьбы!  
Не забывай!.._

Эстела смолкла, когда на её плечо легла чья-то рука. Девушка обернулась и увидела запыхавшегося Гектора. Пусть грабительница поездов и была в стельку пьяная, её походка была шаткой, как карточный домик, но перемещалась она быстро. Гектору пришлось подбежать к девушке, чтобы она обратила на него внимание.

— А откуда ты знаешь эту песню? — поинтересовался Гектор. Он никогда её не пел, и никто в принципе не знал, какие песни он сочинял. Тогда откуда она её знает?

— Héctor, Héctor, Héctor, — Эстела помотала головой. — Тыжмузыкант, тебежнадо знать последние музыкальные новинки, как… как же так?

— В каком смысле? — Гектор только сейчас подумал о том, что возможно это была не самая лучшая идея сейчас разговаривать с ней в таком виде.

— В каком, каком. А вот в таком: её сейчас, эту пеню, вот все, все, все поют. В городе, наших зущобах, ВЕЗДЕ! — она вскинула руки вверх на последнем слове.

— Ч-что? — сколько раз за день задавал Гектор этот вопрос. В городе значит тоже. Почему он не услышал эту песню, когда шёл по улицам города? Хотя он был слишком занят своими собственными мыслями, чтобы слышать что-то вокруг себя. И всё, как? Ему казалось, что бездна неведения становилась всё темнее и темнее, хотя казалось: куда ещё!

— Но… — хотел было возразить Гектор, но тут же сомкнул свой рот.

— Но? — передразнила Эстела.

— Да так, давно в город не выходил, — отмахнулся Гектор.

— Ага, оно и вижу. — наступило молчание. — Ну, не этовайся… Не расклеи-вайся. Чтобы там не случилось. Лышишь? — Эстела похлопала Гектора по плечу. — Т-тебе всегда десь будут рады. Хоть я и не считаю, что здесь, ну эт, как его, месло, да вот, место… — и она вновь побрела к себе домой, продолжая петь, а Гектор остался стоять в недоумении. Слова песни гулким эхом раскатывались не только от стен «расщелины», в которой они находились, но и в голове Гектора. Как? Откуда? Это ведь было личным.

— Было, — еле слышно произнёс он себе под нос. Да, это было только его. Его и Коко. Гектор хватился рукой за голову. Это невозможно, ведь если они знают, значит…

— Эрнесто, — Гектора осенило. Конечно! Кто ещё мог петь его песни? Имельда, пусть и любила музыку, вряд ли была стала распевать его песни. Особенно эту. Только Эрнесто мог, только он знал. Прочёл в его записной книжке! Вот же ж! Что же он сказал тогда Имельде, если вообще хоть что-то сказал? Нет, Эрнесто же не настолько подлый человек, наверняка было что-то ещё. Но что?

«И-и как теперь быть?» — спросил у самого себя Гектор. А что он вообще мог сделать? Всё, всё, что он мог и мог бы сделать касалось моста, но попробовать пересечь бархатцевый мост он мог только через год. Что мог думать, если ни в чём не уверен? Тогда он просто усмехнулся:

«Ха, ну и пусть. Ну и что. Нет ситуаций без выхода. Этот треклятый мост можно пересечь! Я просто пока не нашёл способ вот и всё. А сейчас нужно заняться делом».  
А дело то было: Гектор любил играть на гитаре и петь людям, у которых День Мёртвых задался ещё хуже, чем у него. Например, кто-то поссорился с мёртвыми родственниками. Кому-то День Мёртвых напоминал не о самых приятных жизненных вещах. Кто-то вот просто недавно умер с сожалениями в сердце. И пусть День Мёртвых уже почти закончился, по-прежнему запускали фейерверки, по-прежнему были слышны далёкие радостные песни из города, по-прежнему небо было тёмным, не имея даже намёка на скорый рассвет, Гектор направился в свою полуразрушенную лачугу с дырками в полу, взял свою гитару и присоединился к ближайшей компании гуляк, пытаясь отвлечь не сколько их, сколько самого себя.

***

Через день после Дня Мёртвых, когда все более менее оклемались после праздника и жизнь города и трущоб начала постепенно вливаться в своё привычное русло, Гектор решил навестить старого ворчуна, дабы поскорее выслушать все его недовольства по поводу поступков Гектора. Постучав по деревянному косяку, музыкант зашёл за занавеску, услышав попытки Чичаррона, сидящего на полу неподалёку от своего гамака, настроить гитару.

— Подтяни ещё чуть-чуть струну ми, — без приветствий посоветовал Гектор.

— Э, тебя не спросили.

— Я просто подумал, — начал Гектор, заведя руку за затылок, но ворчун перебил его:

— Надеюсь, что ты подумал о том, чтобы бросить попытки пересечь мост.

Гектор сел на подобие табуретки напротив Чичаррона

— Не ты первый…

— Знаю, — на этот раз Гектор перебил ворчуна. — Но вдруг способ всё же есть, — с надеждой в голосе Гектор не собирался отступаться.

— Нету этого способа. Не существует его! Да и к тому же, это что ты там учинил, ты хоть понимаешь?! — начал повышать тон Чичаррон.

— Ну переборщил чуть с фейерверками, ну подумаешь.

— Хах, да такой паники не было со времён того, как кто-то сжёг мост. Ладно, это было весело. Глупо, бестолково, но весело, — смирился Чичаррон. — Но ты всё равно, забрось уже все эти бессмысленные попытки. Подумал бы ты лучше о том, как деньги зарабатывать.

— Уже решил. Устроюсь экскурсоводом в трамвайчик. Ну, когда всё утихнет.  
Ворчун лишь помотал головой в ответ, продолжая настраивать гитару.

— На, лучше это поправь, — Чичаррон протянул свою гитару Гектору, чтобы тот её настроил. Музыкант молча взял гитару и, дёргая за струны, начал их подкручивать, прислушиваясь к звуку, который еле слышным эхом разносился по лачужке ворчуна.

— Слушай, а у тебя случайно десяти метров ткани не найдётся? — разрушая тишину, спросил Гектор.

— Нет, нету. Да и вообще, больше я тебе с твоими безумствами помогать не буду, — скрестив руки на груди, ответил Чичаррон. — Есть вещи, с которыми просто надо смирится, Гектор.

— Ну пожалуйста, — Гектор старался сделать настолько жалостливый вид, насколько только мог.

— Нет, — отвернулся ворчун, но краем глаза ещё раз посмотрел на Гектора. Музыкант уже закончил настраивать гитару и начал поигрывать грустную мелодию. Он выглядел, как маленький ребёнок, выпрашивающий милостыню у прохожих свой игрой на гитаре.

— Ай, да нет у меня такого количества ткани, — сдался ворчун. — Да и откуда вообще возьмётся? Иди у этой, как её там, у Элисы из костюмерной спроси.

— Спасибо, друг мой до последних дней, — Гектор, отдавая гитару хозяину.

— Иди, — махнул рукой Чичаррон.

Трущобы почтизабытых были неотделимы от трущоб преступников и, несмотря на то, что заметной границы не было, она всё существовала. Негласное разделение тех, о ком некому вспомнить и тех, о ком лучше не вспоминать была очевидна по тишине, которая неожиданно наступала, когда переходил из района людей, которые с гуляниями проводили последние дни, в район людей, которые при жизни привыкли вести себя тихо. Конечно, тишина была не мёртвой: кое-где слышалась ругань, смех от пошлой шуточки, но в целом, не заметить перемену в атмосфере было сложно.

Гектор вновь постучался костяшками об дерево, перед тем, как зайти за ширму и перейти за скрипучий порог маленькой хибарки, в центре которой стоял одинокий стол, на котором находились коробки с порохом, да пара-тройка стульев, разбросанных по комнате. Пол продолжал скрипеть, повторяя шаги Гектора, но он уже настолько привык к этому звуки, что просто перестал замечать его. Можно было сказать, что он чувствовал себя непривычно, когда не слышал скрипа за его шагами.

— Ууууххх, — стонала Эстела, сидя за столом и пряча своё лицо в руках, но услышав знакомый характер шагов, она повернулась в сторону Гектора, продолжая поддерживать свою голову одной рукой. — Насколько пьяная я была в День Мёртвых?

— Достаточно, — ответил Гектор, присаживаясь на стул, который подвинул к столу.

— Мою речь разобрать можно было?

— В целом да.

— Аргх, если я не так много пила, что ж голова так до сих пор трещит? Уже второй день! — с этими словами она залпом осушила стакан воды, поперхнувшись при этом. Она откашлялась и добавила:

— Чёрт, забыла, что пью воду. Да, кстати, как твой Día de los Muertos?

— Не помнишь? — уточнил Гектор.

В ответ Эстела помотала головой.

— Какой там. Даже не помню, что пила.

— Ээм, помнишь я выпросил у тебя пять килограммов пороха? — Получив одобрительно «угу», музыкант продолжил:

— Так вот, я не рассчитал с количеством и вместо маленьких отвлекающих взрывов, получил один большой… На складе фейерверков….

— Хах, ты что?! — Эстела начала смеяться, забыв о ноющей боли в голове. — Хаха, чёёёрт, Гектор! Я ж только ради твоих выходок в День Мёртвых пить брошу! Боже… Погоди, а как они тебя в общественные работы не впрягли?

— Не смогли доказать, что это я сделал. Только заперли в камере за то, что под шумок улизнуть пытался.

— Ну ты даёшь! Давай, прекращай сюда наведываться, а то я смотрю ты плохой пример с наш берёшь! Ха! — Эстела уже забыла про свою головную боль.

— По этому поводу, Эстела… — Гектор хотел задать вопрос, ответ на который не смог бы получить от пьяного человека.

— А?

— Я хотел спросить тебя о кое-чём.

— И о чём же?

— Это ты пыталась пересечь мост двадцать шесть раз? — вопрос был вброшен, как граната в окоп. Гектор не был уверен в том, что имеет право его задавать, но всё же, ответ на этот вопрос был важен.

— Видел доску отчаянных? — у Эстелы резко упало настроение, и тупая боль в голове напомнила о своём существовании. — Да, были времена. Хех, особенно было здорово наблюдать за паникой, когда я этот мост сожгла. А ведь кто ж знал, что получится?..

— Зачем ты пыталась сжечь мост? — музыкант был в ступоре от этого факта.

— Ты хочешь знать о предыстории или о провальных попытках пересечь мост? — холодно спросила Эстела.

— Ну о попытках и о том, зачем ты сожгла мост.

— Мост… Этот треклятый мост! Эх, — вздохнула девушка. — Я его сожгла, потому что устала. Это было своеобразным отчаянием: если я не могу пройтись по этим бархатцевым лепесткам, значит никто не может.

— Но зачем ты вообще пыталась пересечь мост? У тебя из семьи только брат или он был жив на тот момент? — Гектор хотел оставить эти рассуждения про себя, но он всё ещё был удивлён фактом того, что Эстела пыталась пересечь мост. Это не было в её характере.

— Потому что, дорогой amigo, — сдалась девушка, — когда ты рано остаёшься без родителей из-за войны и всё такое, тебя подбирают «добрые», но невоспитанные люди, ты перенимаешь их привычки, ты учишься их ремеслу, ты принимаешь их философию, а у грабителей поездов заключалась в том, чтобы жить одним днём, жить так, как будто сегодня всё, а дальше ничего, ты рискуешь, скачешь на лошади по пустыни, наслаждаясь её просторами, а потом упс, ты упал, ты — мёртв. Всё. Ты оказался здесь. По началу мне было хорошо: не приходилось из кожи вон лезть, чтобы прокормится, можно было найти работу и жить по-человечески. Но от чего-то мне было не весело. Этот Мир Мёртвых построен так, что каждый день был праздником, жизнь здесь была ярче, чем где-либо. В этом мире всем должно было быть хорошо, но почему мне тогда плохо? И быстро поняла почему: у меня не было семьи, но была яркая жизнь. Может и не такая яркая, как этот мир, но всё же. Я скучала по пустыни, я скучала по живым лошадям, по поездам, по своим сообщникам. Видишь ли, мы никогда не фотографировались, потому что не хотели, чтобы хоть у кого-то оказалось наше фото по неосторожности. Мы поминали всех погибших в День Мёртвых, но без алтаря. Да, мне хотелось в Мир Живых. Мне хотелось застрять там, наплевав на все эти пугающие истории застрявших между мирами. А ведь говорили, что они были настолько уставшими, что потом два года не покидали Мир Мёртвых, но мне было всё равно. Мне просто хотелось пожить ещё чуть-чуть, на сколько это бы ни было обманчиво.

Тогда я ещё не знала об этом районе, но знала о правилах моста. И я решилась. Провал за провалом, но мне было всё равно: во мне взыграл старый азарт, и я уже просто не могла остановится. Раз за разом, и я даже не заметила, как прошло десять лет. Это стало традицией: безумный план за безумным планом, но вот мне и это надоело. Двадцать шестой раз был последним. Тогда сюда пришёл мой брат. Он отговорил меня от дальнейших попыток: хотел успокоить. И вот, однажды, я проходила мимо пропускного контроля и… просто посмотрела на охрану и агентов, работавших там. Они заметили меня, и мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Я вздохнула, развернулась и ушла. А потом, где-то весной, я прогуливалась по мосту, (хотя бы это можно почтизабытым), попутно незаметно поливая его горючим и подожгла его. Как я говорила, я просто психанула, но я не ожидала, что мост действительно сгорит. Полностью так, основательно. Ох и паника же была! А как они пытались его тушить! Но в День Мёртвых он просто снова появился и всё. Мне запретили подходить к этому мосту, но на тот момент мне было уже всё равно. Я просто смеялась от души. А потом я стала помогать брату доставать порох не… законным путём, так скажем, и моя послежизнь началась по новой. Поэтому я и говорю, Гектор, лучше бы занимался дальше музыкой, — она с жалостью смотрела на музыканта, который всё это время её слушал.

— Нет, музыка — это не то что мне надо. Мне надо домой, — всё ещё протестовал Гектор.

— Единственный способ вновь встретить семью, так это _дождаться_ их.

— Но я не могу ждать! Я обещал вернутся и даже смерть мне не помешает, — яро заявил Гектор.

— Ну, хах, если ты так хочешь, — Эстела смотрела на него как на ребёнка, до последнего верившего в зубную фею, — то на коне мост не перескачешь. Можно конечно, но тебе придётся либо красть именитого коня, либо заморочиться и найти недавно умершего. Алебрихе на себе летать не дают. Выстреливать себя из пушки тоже плохая идея: можно растерять позвонки и стать ниже ростом. Переодевание дело гиблое, хотя пару раз систему я обманула. Жаль, что мост не обманешь. Охранником, кстати, переодеваться тоже не советую… Что же ещё было?

— Эстела, тут потоп, — послышался голос Джона.

— Аггх, ты серьёзно?! Тадео? — обратилась она к только вошедшему брату.

— Нет, я занят.

— Ай, ну и Бог с тобой, — махнула на него рукой Эстела.

— Ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду, — Гектор начал ощущать себя лишним и поспешил удалиться, чтобы готовится к очередному плану.

— Да, удачи amigo! — крикнула ему вслед Эстела.

— Отчаянный парень, — только и добавил Тадео.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héctor с испанского произносится как Эктор. Вообще, испанское произношение интересно. Например, Julio (в переводе июль) произносится как Хулио, а Hulio - как Улио.
> 
> Да, и ещё кое-что. Кто-нибудь замечал, что единственные персонажи (преувеличено), которые ходят в фиолетовом - это Гектор и Имельда?


	7. В Мехико!

Хулио проснулся утром с головой, забитой списком рутинных дел. Доделать партию табуреток, напомнить Росите о подушках для дивана, самому набить диван, разобрать почту и оплатить счета, пока родители в отъезде. Да, хорошо, что сестра разбирается с клиентами. Не приходится встречаться с лишними людьми. К слову о людях, Коко он тоже давно не видел. Она обещала ему всё объяснить при их последней встрече, но с того момента прошёл уже почти как месяц. А ведь жаль, потому что Коко была весьма своеобразным собеседником. Она была честной, откровенной, а её улыбка, которую можно было разглядеть ночью при луне, была самой искренней улыбкой, которую он видел за свою жизнь. Ещё Хулио ни разу не видел человека, который бы так радовался музыке, жил, окружённый аккордами гитары, ритмом кастаньетов и прерывистым воем труб, но при этом совершенно ничего бы не знал о музыке как таковой. Коко не знала ни нот, ни известных музыкантов, ни название песен или мелодий, которые обожала, но любила, буквально захлёбываясь в музыкальной гармонии вокруг. Лишь дважды Хулио слышал пение девушки, но этих двух раз было достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод о том, что Коко была необычайным человеком со звонкой душой и прекрасным голосом, который она прятала ото всех. И так давно он не слышал этот голос.

Заработавшись в мастерской до обеда, Хулио вспомнил о том, что не встречал всё за утро свою сестру, да и со счетами он так и не разобрался. Сколько там за свет, за воду, эти квитанции с оплатой и переплатой за предыдущий месяц. Он перебирал бумаги, которые держал в руках, направляясь к их семейному магазинчику, который находился на первом этаже прямо в их доме. Хулио подошёл к двери, её смех и очень удивившись этому. Мебельщик пересёк порог, оказавшись за прилавком, и увидел Коко, радостно разговаривающую с Роситой.

— Ну надо же! Никогда бы не подумала, что обувь может застрять в потолке! — смеялась Росита. — О, Хулио! Тут к тебе пришли! — добавила она, заметив движение, со стороны прилавка.

— Привет, Коко, — Хулио вышел из-за прилавка, подойдя к девушке.

— Хех, привет, — ответила Коко.

— Эм, Росита, не могла бы ты разобраться со счетами? — Хулио решил отвлечь свою сестру, заметив её благоговейный взгляд* направленный на них с Коко.

— Ох, конечно, — Росита взяла бумаги из рук брата, но далеко уходить не стала: она зашла за прилавок, прекрасно слыша разговор брата и Коко.

— У твоей сестры такие мягкие руки и доброжелательно лицо, — решила начать разговор Сокорро. Она всё ещё оставалась под впечатлением от встречи с первым членом семьи Хулио. О его семье девушка знала только лишь со слов мебельщика, впрочем, как и он не был знаком ни с кем из семьи Ривера. Поэтому, когда Коко зашла в семейный магазин Хулио, она была взволнована тем, что там не оказалось никого, кроме Роситы. Хулио всегда описывал свою сестру как человека с мягкими и круглыми щеками, ласковым взглядом, часто с венком на голове из красно-розовых цветов и «человеком с широкой душой». Он не врал, но об одном всё же забыл упомянуть: Росита любила обниматься. Особенно она проявляла внимание людям, о которых Хулио мог болтать часами, потому что обычно всё обходилось парой фраз вроде «Да, он не плохой парень» или «Она весьма симпатична», но о Коко он разговаривал много. Пересказывал сестре их ночные разговоры, вылазки и особенно те моменты, когда Хулио чуть было не попался под утро родителям на глаза, когда возвращался с тайной встречи домой. Поэтому Росита была рада встретить человека, ради разговоров с которым брат так рисковал. В отличие от Коко.

Сокорро, которая даже особо не с кем не разговаривала, была в ступоре, когда кто-то, кого она впервые увидела, принял её как родную, обнимая как старого знакомого и нарушая её лично пространство. Коко не знала как реагировать на такое. Должна ли она была обнять Роситу в ответ, хотя это было физически невозможно из-за того, что Росита своими объятьями прижала обе руки Коко к талии. Но всё же было бы грубо ответить на такое ярое гостеприимство молчанием или возражением, поэтому Коко мило беседовала с Роситой, общаясь о том и сём, смеясь над глупыми вещами и делая друг другу комплименты. Но вот пришёл Хулио и Сокорро вспомнила о том, зачем вообще сюда пришла.

— Хех, да спасибо. Росита у нас тут душа магазина, так сказать. Но, Коко, куда ты пропадала так долго? — Хулио решил не затягивать с вопросом на эту тему. Её волновали все эти недоговорённости, недосказанности, потому что это было очень не похоже на Коко.

— Оу, да, об этом. Я как раз хотела поговорить на эту тему. Эм, ну в общем, я сегодня отправляюсь в Мехико на месяц другой, — Коко не знала, стоило ли начать с предыстории или с факта, но в нерешительности выбрала последнее.

— Зачем вашей семье в Мехико? — озадачено спросил Хулио, только сейчас заметив чемодан, с которым стояла Коко.

— О, нет, не семье. В Мехико еду только я, — Коко сказала это с гордостью.

— Одна? — изумлённо спросил Хулио.

— Да. Я всё это время готовилась к этой поездке и зашла попрощаться.

— П-погоди, но ты же никогда раньше не покидала Санта-Сесилию?

— Ну я поеду на поезде — это не сложно. Как ездить на электричке.

— Но ты даже на электричке не ездишь! Ты ходишь всё время пешком. Да и зачем тебе вообще в Мехико? — Хулио только сейчас решил задаться этим вопросом.

— Найти отца, — уверенно ответила Коко.

— Так, стоп. Ты едешь в совершенно незнакомый город совершенно **одна** , чтобы найти человека, который бросил всю вашу семью в трудный момент? А что твоя мама сказала по этому поводу? — Хулио казалось, что Коко просто убегает из дома, ведь её мама ни за что не позволила бы ей отправиться одной. Тем временем, Росита бросила рассматривать счета. На самом деле, она даже не занималась ими, а наблюдала за братом и его подругой. И всё становилось всё интересней и интересней.

— Мама сказала, кхм-кхм: «Не вернёшься до Дня Мёртвых, в дом можешь больше не заходить», — Коко намеренно передразнивала свою маму, всё ещё считая глупым запрещать музыку из-за проступка одного человека.

Хулио стоял в ступоре, смотря на Коко с приоткрытым ртом.

— За-чем? — только и смог выдавить из себя мебельщик.

— Потому, Хулио, что мне надоело. Мне надоело, каждый раз судорожно оглядываться по сторонам, в надежде, что мама не услышала моего пения, моего присвистывания. Мне надоело, что у других праздники ярче чем в моей семье. Мне надоело сидеть, сложа руки. Мне надоело, что я не могу отметить День Мёртвых, нет, даже собственный день рождения, не вспоминая о человеке, о котором давно следовало бы забыть, а всё из-за глупого запрета на музыку. Но разве виновата музыка в проступке моего отца? То, что он бросил нас — безусловно плохо и делает его ужасным человеком, и я хочу высказать это ему в лицо, но причём тут музыка? Понимаешь? Мне просто надоело сидеть и за все эти десять месяцев подготовки я поняла одну вещь: я действительно могу всё изменить. Просто взять и изменить. Если ты не хочешь жить с этим, так не живи! — Коко говорила всё это уставшим, но в какой-то степени воодушевлённым, пылким голосом, надеясь на понимание со стороны единственного друга. Но Хулио молчал, пытаясь обдумать ситуацию.

Маленькая пауза, наступившая в разговоре, не была безмолвно тихой из-за отдышки Коко после её же речи. Она тихо, с ноткой грусти добавила:

— К тому же, что-то в этой истории не вяжется.

Хулио молчал. Он всё ещё пытался найти выход из этой ситуации. Коко явно нельзя было отправлять одну невесть куда. Семья явно её не поддерживает, а он… А он не мог просто взять и сорваться с места в путешествие, которое возможно ничего и не принесёт. Но может быть Коко знала как найти отца? Перед тем как Хулио успел только открыть рот, чтобы задать ей этот вопрос, с прилавка в разговор встряла Росита:

— Хулио, почему бы тебе не отправится с ней?

— Я не могу, ты же знаешь. К тому же, что я скажу родителям?

— Ещё как можешь! А родителям можно сказать, что ты уехал к дяде, чтобы поздравить с наступающим Днём Мёртвых, — предложила Росита.

— За месяц? К тому же, дядя переехал, — вспоминал Хулио последние письма его дяди.

— Почему и нет? Да и родители об этом не знают. Об этом знают только я, потому что поддерживаю отношения, и ты, потому что я делюсь с тобой.

— Ты не сказал родителям? — удивился Хулио. Росита обычно никогда не утаивала такие вещи.

— Письмо я получила в день их отъезда, так что я просто не успела им сказать.

— А-а, но… деньги? — сказал Хулио, как будто цеплялся за последнюю соломинку. Он был не против поездки с Коко, но он очень не любил спонтанные путешествия. Особенно, когда его родители оставили кучу дел на него. — А работа?

— Деньги — не вопрос. Сейчас правда могу дать на только билет, а остальное отправить по почте.

— О, не надо. Я взяла четырёхместное купе, — подала свой голос Коко.

— Зачем? — спросил Хулио.

— Оно было дешевле, чем двуместное, одноместные были заняты, а мне хотелось в тишине очень многое обдумать…

— Ну вот, тогда я просто вышлю деньги тебе в Мехико и всё. А на счёт работы обижаешь, братец.

— Тогда поедешь со мной? — Коко с надеждой посмотрела на Хулио. Тому оставалось только вздохнуть и согласиться.

Хулио собрал свои вещи, попрощался с Роситой, заранее поблагодарив её, и вот, в три часа дня они с Коко сидели в небольшом купе с двумя двухъярусными кроватями, убрав чемоданы под эти самые кровати. Поезд только готовился к отправке: пассажиры до сих пор садились на поезд. И тут Хулио вспомнил вопрос, который так и не смог задать вслух:

— Коко?

— М? — Коко задумчиво смотрела в окно на людей, которые провожали своих близких в далёкое путешествие. Все они желали друг другу удачи, тем временем как Коко вспоминала холодный взгляд мамы, полный разочарования, брошенный ей в сторону дочери, когда та зашла проститься с мамой. Хорошо, что её дяди пожелали ей гладкой дороги. — Да?

— Ты знаешь, как искать своего отца?

— Нет, — девушка ответила с пугающим для Хулио спокойствием.

— То есть как «нет»?

— Я не успела продумать это. Но у меня есть несколько зацепок, вроде его фотографии и отеля, в котором он останавливался двенадцать лет назад, — Коко говорила это с какой-то туманной задумчивостью.

— Коко, ты понимаешь, что Мехико — город огромный? Нам не хватит месяца, (а именно месяца, потому что две недели уходят на то, чтобы приехать туда и вернуться назад), чтобы найти твоего отца! Да ещё и спустя столько-то лет! — Хулио лишь хотел убедиться, что Коко прекрасно понимает ситуацию.

— Да, но это лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем просто сидеть и смотреть на всё это, — с привкусом отчаяния ответила Коко.

— А что, если мы не успеем, найти твоего отца? Ты, кстати, хотя б имя знаешь?

— Я не знаю. Совру маме… — Коко никогда не врала маме. Ей казалось это немыслимым, да и произнесла она это, как будто не своим голосом. Чуть позже, добавив:

— Гектор. Его зовут Гектор.

— Гектор, — шёпотом повторил Хулио.

Поезд тронулся.

***

Коко, ни разу не покидавшая приделы родного городка, выходила на каждой остановке в других малых городах и девушке было интересно рассмотреть всё. Тут всё было знакомо: малые здания, небольшие пекарни, маленькие магазины мебели, обуви и цветов, но вот люди были другие. Они говорили по-другому, здоровались по-другому и вели себя немного не так, как привыкла девушка. Хулио же просто ходил рядом с ней, следя за тем, чтобы она не вляпалась в какую-нибудь неприятную историю и не пропустила поезд. Коко бегала по городам и деревням, как малое дитя, не в силах налюбоваться, казалось бы, одинаковыми пейзажами.

Ночь в пустынях была холодной. Ещё более холодной её делал ветер. Коко стояла на открытом воздухе, облокотившись на перила в самом конце самого последнего вагона. Это было то самое местечко, похожее на балкон, куда Сокорро решила выйти, чтобы проветриться. Хулио давно уже спал, а Коко была слишком взволнована этим днём. Она впервые ушла из дома. Впервые так сильно поругалась с мамой. Впервые едет на поезде. Впервые едет куда-то с другом. Сокорро стояла, укутанная одеялом. Она собрала свои волосы в хвост, чтобы они не лезли ей в лицо. Девушка стояла и смотрела на уходящие вдаль рельсы, которые простирались одной тёмной полоской, темнее земли. На небе висел месяц, который очень слабо освещал землю, но зато было отчётливо видно каждую звезду, сверкающую в небе. Только благодаря им Коко могла отличить, где заканчивается земля и начинается глубокий, тёмный небосвод.

«Так вот он какой, — думала Коко, — остальной мир. Такой широкий, бескрайний, бездонный и местами пустой».

В детстве Сокорро считала звёзды чем-то, что связывало всех людей на Земле. Ей всегда было интересно: кто ещё одновременно с ней смотрел на эти же звёзды? О чём думал этот человек? А смотрел ли на эти звёзды её родной отец? Думал ли он о своей семье по-настоящему или всё, что написано в письмах — ложь?

Тихая пустынная ночь. Гул вагонных колёс заглушал стрекотание сверчков, а ветер в ушах создавал своеобразную шумоизоляцию. Коко стояла там, пока не устали её ноги и только ближе к утру она вернулась в своё купе.

Так потихоньку прошли четыре дня. До Мехико ехать оставалось ещё трое суток и Коко уже заскучала. Остановок, из-за которых они и ехали так долго, поезд больше не делал, люди в поезде казались ей слишком либо разгульными, либо консервативными. Все отцовские письма девушка зачитала Хулио, чтобы внятней объяснить свои подозрения и, хотя Хулио всё ещё считал, что отец ей лгал, Коко по-прежнему хотелось убедиться в этом самой. И вот всё: делать больше нечего. Так тихо и медленно прошёл ещё один день. Наступил шестой день, а пейзаж за окном поезда оставался всё таким же ярким, солнечным, пустынным и однообразным.

Коко сидела в вагоне ресторане в ожидании того, когда Хулио принесёт их кофе. Она смотрела в окно на проплывающие из редка кактусы, всё ещё немного сонная.

— Кофе у них слабенький, — сказал Хулио, присаживаясь на своё место. — Завтрак принесут минут через десять.  
Коко перевела своё внимание с окна, на Хулио, который ставил две чашки кофе на стол, подвигая одну из них девушки.

— У меня кофе готовили дяди, — Сокорро говорила это с улыбкой, вспоминая своих дядей Филипе и Оскара. Она успела соскучится по ним и по их ребяческим замашкам. Вроде они уже давно не дети, но по их поведению этого не скажешь. По чему Коко, однако, не скучала, так это по своей маме. Этот холод, который исходил от неё последние месяцы отталкивал желание Коко поскорее вернуться домой.

— У нас все готовят кофе сами. Кому что по вкусу. Всё в порядке? — спросил парень, заметив отсутствующий взгляд своей спутницы.

— А, да, всё в порядке. Просто кажется сливки не те.

— Я вот вообще не понимаю, как можно пить кофе со сливками! Весь смысл напитка прям-таки теряется, когда в него добавляют сливки.

— Да? Я вот наоборот, никогда не понимала, как можно пить кофе не разбавив его сливками.

— Но вся суть как раз в его крепкости! А сливки всё это сводят на нет, — начинал спорить Хулио, но умолк, когда Коко приложила палец к губам.

— Тссссс, — произнесла девушка, прислушиваясь к окружению.  
У Хулио от непонимания одна бровь поползла к переносице и через пару секунд молчания он всё-таки спросил:

— Что такое?

— Аррргх, опять эта песня! Ненавижу её! — Коко скрестила руки на груди, устремив злобный взгляд на баристу, который напевал «Не забывай!»  
Хулио удивился:

— Ты не любишь «Не забывай!»? Почему?

Коко злобно вздохнула.

— Она пристаёт к тебе, как мухи с сладким пирогам! Да и ещё этот мотив! Я его слышала, когда-то очень давно, но где? Такое ощущение, что кто-то копается тупой палкой у тебя в голове. Ненавижу её! У меня потом голова от этой песне болит. Кто её вообще исполнил?

— Эрнесто де ла Крус, — спокойно ответил Хулио. Он не был удивлён тому, что Коко не знала исполнителя, пусть сейчас он и один из самых популярных исполнителей в Мексике, но всё ещё был в лёгком изумлении от того, что кому-то в этом мире не нравится «Не забывай!» Все, абсолютно все, с кем разговаривал Хулио были в полном восторге и от мотива, и от голоса, от аккордов и от подпевки. Этой песне уже два года, но она по-прежнему всеми любима и обожаема. Впрочем, как и сам Эрнесто.

— Э-эрнесто де ла Крус?! — Коко не верила своим ушам.

— Ну да. Эрнесто да ла Крус — любимец Мексики с самым льстительным голосом в округе.

— А у тебя есть его фото? — скептически проговорила Коко.

— Вон, там постер, — мебельщик указал на стену рядом с барной стойкой и Коко увидела его: дядю Эрнесто. Тяжело не узнать этот большой подбородок, лёгкие усы, эту вечную белозубую улыбку. Сокорро прям так и представила, как этот постер обращается к её семье своим сладким, как топкий мёд, голосом: «Добрый день, Имельда! Как поживают твои братья? Привет Коко. А ты уже совсем красавица!» Коко давно не видела дядю Эрнесто, но теперь, кажется, поняла почему.

— Он уже успел сняться в паре фильмов и как раз приедет в Мехико на День Мёртвых. Кто знает, может удастся взять у него автограф, — говорил Хулио, пока Коко рассматривала постер.

— Или поговорить, — задумчиво добавило Коко.

— Мммм, не думаю, что будет время на разговор с такой-то знаменитостью…

— Нет, Хулио, ты не понимаешь, — Коко резко перевела взгляд с постера на своего спутника. — Это Эрнесто! Дядя Эрнесто! Друг нашей семьи!

— Ч-чего?.. — Хулио не был уверен, что расслышал всё правильно.

— Он и мой отец… Они вместе, в общем, отправились в тур по Мехико, но в отличии от Эрнесто, мой отец не вернулся к нам домой, — язык Коко заплетался от волнения.

— И о чём ты хочешь его спросить?

— Да хоть о том, что там произошло.

— Но ведь ты говорила, что это Эрнесто передал твоей маме о решении отца?

— Да, но всё не вяжется. Я не верю ему, — последние слова Сокорро произнесла шёпотом.

— И как ты собираешься с ним поговорить? Он сутками окружен охраной, которая никого не подпускает и…

— На месте разберёмся, — коротко вбросила Коко, попивая уже остывший кофе со сливками. — К тому же, давай лучше поедим. Скоро принесут еду? Нам ещё надо будет искать тот самый отель, как его там, ну ты понял. Так что, давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— Да и то верно. А вот и официант, — согласился Хулио, беря тарелки с супом из рук официанта.

Остатки дня прошли спокойно. Хулио научил Коко играть в карты, немного объяснил устройство гитары на словах, потому что собственная гитара осталась дома, а просить здесь особо было не у кого. Да даже если бы и было, кто бы дал в руки незнакомца собственную гитару? Так в общем прошёл и последний день в поезде, вернее половина дня.  
С первого взгляда Коко не смогла оценить Мехико — город красок, ярких платьев, громких песен и фейерверков, которые не переставая освещали ночь в День Мёртвых. Сокорро, безоговорочно доверявшая Хулио, так как он уже был в Мехико, старалась не терять того из виду, потому что повсюду были люди, особенно на вокзале, куда приходили семьи встречать своих родственников. Всюду были люди, чьи разговоры, крики возмущений, смех или слёзы сливались в один сплошной гомон не разборчивых звуков.

Коко не поняла, как они покинули вокзал, но вот она смогла разглядеть сам город. На улицах хоть так же и ходило много народу, с которым приходилось сталкиваться и извиняться, волоча за собой чемодан, было опрятно и чисто. По дорогам разъезжали машины, сигналя неаккуратным пешеходам. Аккуратные новые здания, которые так и сияли на солнечном свету, красиво отделанная мостовая и широкие улицы. Такого города Коко никогда в своей жизни не видела. И такого количества людей, которые были бы одеты в официальные одежды по среди дня. Всё ей было в новинку, и она чуть было не потеряла Хулио, рассматривая всё вокруг себя.

— Так на какой улице этот отель? — спросил Хулио, перекрикивая шум проезжающих машин и говор прохожих.

— На улице Лас Флорес, отель Детенер, — Коко было непривычно повышать голос, чтобы её услышали.

— Ясно. Понятия не имею, где это, но сейчас узнаем, — после этих слов, Хулио начал подходить к прохожим, спрашивая дорогу.

Временами путники плутали, не находя тех ориентиров, на которые их ссылали прохожие, забредая иногда в тупики или совершенно не нужные им районы, но вот, ближе к вечеру, уставшие и запыхавшиеся, с пересохшим горлом, Коко и Хулио добрались до этого злосчастного отеля, который, впрочем, и отелем назвать сложно было. Здание отеля было маленьким и ветхим от времени, но кажется, всё ещё работающим и, как потом выяснили горе-путешественники, находившееся недалеко от вокзала. И хоть Сокорро не нравилось ни само здание, постаревшее от времени, ни скромное и подозрительное убранство внутри, виде кальяна, пустых бутылок и окурок толстых сигарет, потёкшие стены и порванные обои, идти и искать другое место желания было абсолютно никакого.

Путники заняли один номер с двумя раздельными кроватями и ванной, решив спросить об отце Коко по позже, когда отдохнут, и зайдя в свой номер со скрипучим деревянным полом, не вызывающей доверия входной дверью, но хотя бы с чистым постельным бельём на кровати. Сокорро, не переодеваясь, не разбирая вещей, (хотя куда их разберёшь, когда шкафа в номере не было), сняв с себя лишь свою обувь, рухнула в кровать и уснула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - взгляд шиппера, ребят.
> 
> Ну и поскольку тут стоит songfic, вот пара треков:  
> The Hit House - Eustace (музыка из трейлера)  
> Nils Frahm - Keep (сцена ночи)


	8. Ещё один... прекрасный план

Даже когда ты мёртв, тебе нужен отдых и сон по-прежнему был лучшим способом расслабить свой разум и кости. Но режим сна Гектора оставлял желать ему лучшего и если у скелетов не было тела, то разум оставался, а продолжительная деятельность сознания заканчивалась тем, что в голову начинали лезть непонятные мысли. Музыканту, однако, было не до этих мелочей. Работа днём, чтобы заработать на материалы, работа ночью над планом, чтобы попробовать пересечь мост. Он был занят днём, развлекая туристов, и вечером, веселя почтизабытых. Гектор спал один раз в неделю и каждый раз, когда он спал, ему снился сон, причём всегда один и тот же: вот Эрнесто его проводил до поезда, он приехал в родную Санта-Сесилию, а сейчас он уже понимает на руки маленькую Коко, целует Имельду и живёт до сих пор со своей семьёй. Такой тёплый и приятный сон, который был скорее иллюзорным воплощением его мечты, нежели обычным сном. Там всегда было тепло и приятно находится, но когда приходило время вставать, приходилось и возвращаться в холодную и сырую реальность, где на него с потолка капали капли воды, где пол от старости и гнили мог провалиться под ногами и где единственным убранством его лачуги была копна сена в углу, на которой музыкант и спал.

Гектор ненавидел и любил сны одновременно. Они были ему напоминанием о том, к чему ему надо стремится и чего надо достичь, ведь никто особо его не поддерживал в этом деле. Может быть его бы и поддержали, расскажи он хоть кому-нибудь о том, зачем ему действительно надо пересечь мост, но музыкант считал это чересчур личным. Он не хотел никого впутывать в семейные дела. Также причиной был его выбор, о чём ещё ему напоминали сны. Его, Гектора, совершенно ясный выбор отправится в тур по Мексике, чтобы развить свои умения и развиться самому как музыканту. И это было ошибкой. Непоправимой, большой и глупой ошибкой. Он никому не хотел про неё рассказывать, ведь он и так осуждал самого себя и не хватало ему того, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё говорил ему о том, какой он дурак. Но если быть честным, никто бы ему этого не сказал: у многих, кто здесь оказался, были не самые лучшие жизненные решения, но Гектор никогда об этом не задумывался. Его больше волновала его семья, нежели чем разговоры по душам. Ко всем он обращался по делу и, хотя сам Гектор никому свою душу не изливал, сам он выслушал множество историй полных трагедии, драмы и сожалений. Он просто слушал, а потом пытался поднять настроение то своими шутками, то своей музыкой. Но никто так и не узнал о его собственной трагедии.

Работал Гектор днём экскурсоводом в трамвайчике. Он играл на аккордеоне, который однажды дал ему его коллега, попросив Гектора заменить его, и который так и остался у Гектора, потому что его коллега получил повышение, и Гектор его больше не видел. Он пытался отдать аккордеон его хозяину, но владелец так и не нашёлся. Так что музыканта теперь ещё любили и недавно прибывшие за столь добрую встречу и весёлые истории о Мире Мёртвых, чем сам Гектор иногда пользовался.

Коллеги Гектора любили такой настрой, но тоже были в недоумении от стремлений музыканта пересечь цветочный мост. В этом году он попытается в двенадцатый раз и, чтобы быть уверенным, что в этот день он будет свободен, Гектор брал сверхурочные, работав в одной трамвайчике шесть дней в неделю. То, что он редко менял своё «место работы», очень сильно помогало маленьким детям находить Гектора, чтобы тот развлёк их. Но сегодня был выходной, так что Гектор шёл по улицам города, который был похож на обычный большой город Мексики, готовящийся к любому празднику круглый год. Город не был таким ярким и красочным, как ночью и особенно в День Мёртвых, зато по-прежнему был шумным, людным и запутанным из-за своей своеобразной коралловой архитектуры.

Ривера шёл по узким из-за других скелетов улочкам, направляясь к швее за огрызками ткани. Как и посоветовал Чичаррон, музыкант отправился к Элисе и, подружившись с ней, договорился о том, чтобы она отдавала ему всякие ошмётки ткани, старые и уже никому ненужные костюмы. Это было неплохим компромиссом, ведь изначально Гектор хотел взять целых два рулона ткани, денег на которые у него не нашлось. Он собирался зайти к ней костюмерную, которая находилась на противоположном конце города от района почтизабытых, так что путь туда и обратно, даже на электричках, перемещавшихся по не так уж и давно натянутым железным канатам, ему предстоял долгий.

Он шёл по улице, сталкиваясь с прохожими и каждый раз извиняясь за это, как вдруг, перед его глазами резко потемнело. Гектор услышал стук дерева об полую кость, оказался сбитым с ног и сидящим в недоумении на земле.

— Ох, senior, с вами всё в порядке? — из-за открытой двери показалась девушка-скелет с чёрными волосами, явным уставшим видом и в белом врачебном халате. Она подошла к Гектору и помогла ему подняться. — Извините, сэр, я случайно… Ой!

— Да всё в порядке, seniorita… — Гектор, встав на ноги, только сейчас почувствовал, что удар дверью пришёлся ему в лоб, а его речь показалась ему какой-то странной, но он инстинктивно начал успокаивать беспокойную девушку.

— Нет, о Dios! Я сломала ваш зуб!

— Нет, что вы, — музыкант провёл костяшками-пальцами по зубам, чтобы убедится так ли это, но даже если его зуб действительно был сломан, то собственное здоровье Гектора уже давно его не волновало. Он почувствовал, что у него нет половины переднего зуба и перед тем, как Гектор успел что-либо ответить, девушка схватила его за руку и потащила в приёмную.

— Присаживайтесь пока, а я тут… эмм, это верхний центральный резец, сейчас поищу, поищу… La idiota, вышла на обед, называется! — пробурчав себе под нос, девушка суетливым шагом ушла в смежную комнату, скрывшись за дверью, дав Гектору наконец придти в себя и оглядеться по сторонам.

Музыкант сидел в маленькой приёмной в засиженном красном кресле, под окнами, выходящими на улицу. На подоконнике стояли растения, залитые водой, а рядом с креслом на низеньком кофейном столике лежала стопка старых журналов и стояло радио, из которого голос ведущего рассказывал про сегодняшние новости в Мире Мёртвых, вроде недавно прибывших знаменитостей, об их реакции, о паре «несчастных случаев», объявление о конкурсах на День Мёртвых, а потом ведущий гордо произнёс:

— А сейчас всеми любимый и пока ещё живой, знаменитый музыкант, сердце и душа Мексики… Кстати, эти виниловые пластины мне племянница на день Мёртвых подарила.

— Да все этот знают! — послышался ещё чей-то голос.

— Эрнесто де ла Крус и его менее именита песня по сравнению с «Не забывай!», но не менее греющая ваши сердца, дорогие слушатели! Песня «Счастливая…»

— О! «Счастливая семья»! — радостно воскликнула девушка, вышедшая из-за двери, а из радио начала доносится сама песня:

 _Почтенные сеньоры,  
Добрый вечер, buenas noches!  
Я зашёл к вам между прочим,  
Чтоб у вас утихли споры,  
Чтоб гнали вы печали  
Под гитары переливы…  
_  
— Век её не было слышно. Из всех песен Эрнесто де ла Круса эта моя самая любимая.

— Эрнесто… — задумчиво произнёс Гектор.

— Он самый. Вы разве не знаете его? — удивилась девушка.

— Если бы, — Гектор вздохнул. В этом году, начав работать в городе, музыкант узнал весьма «забавный» факт: Эрнесто прославился тем, что исполнял песни его, Гектора, песни. Этот факт сильно подкосил веру Ривера в друга, ведь он никогда бы не подумал, что Эрнесто так подло поступит. Дело было даже не в том, что он был против исполнения песен своим лучшим другом, а в том, что Эрнесто даже не упомянул его имени. Вот так, взял и украл его песни! Как же теперь ему было неприятно их слышать! Особенно больно было за «Не забывай!». Но что он теперь мог поделать? Гектор ведь даже не знал, сказал ли Эрнесто что-нибудь Имельде. Меньше всего музыкант хотел ненавидеть своего друга. Он искал любые оправдания, чтобы доказать себе, что это не так, но факты разбивали все его домыслы. В итоге, Гектор просто смирился с этим, ведь что он может сейчас сделать, будучи мёртвым? Оставалось лишь одно: довести свой план до ума и попробовать пересечь бархатцевый мост снова, снова и снова.

— Эмм, вы его знали? — спросила девушка, прервав короткую паузу, возникшую после вздоха Гектора.

— Да, он мой… был моим лучшим другом.

— О, Dios, правда?! Но как?

— Мы вместе давали концерты. Ну, в первом туре что для него, что для меня.

— Ого! И каково это? Эрнесто ведь такой красивый, такой храбрый, такой геройственный! — сплетя пальцы своих рук и прижав их к скуловой кости, девушка мечтательно отвела свой взгляд куда-то наверх.

Гектор знал де ла Круса с детства. Так уж вышло, что Эрнесто всегда был рядом с ним, всегда помогал и всегда подбадривал и даже когда вырос, Эрнесто много не изменился. Помнится, это он предложил Гектору отправится в тур по Мехико, а Гектор согласился, сочтя весьма полезным для себя так поступить. К тому же, он уезжал всего на год и может меньше, что могло пойти не так? Эрнесто может и был человеком большого сердца, но он также любил флиртовать с девушками, осыпать комплиментами каждого встречного, но и при этом быть снисходительным к людям, которые рангом были ниже его. Он ведь даже не мог музыку сочинять. Единственным его умением было создать яркое впечатление, привлечь зрителей и заворожить чужое внимание. Гектор мог назвать своего друга скорее павлином, умеющим вовремя распустить свой хвост, или петухом, готовым вовремя галантно и с чувством достоинства выпятить свою грудь, но никак не героем, поэтому Ривера закатил глаза на столь лестный отзыв в сторону Эрнесто.

— Не знаю, каков он сейчас, но тогда он был чуть скромнее, — в конце концов ответил Гектор.

— Эх, да. Все мы с чего-то начинаем, — мечтательно вздохнула девушка, но потом опомнилась:

— Ой, простите, я отвлеклась. Давайте я вам сначала зуб сменю, а потом поговорим.

— Да не стоит. Это всего лишь зуб, — Гектор хотел уйти отсюда как можно скорее, ведь ему надо успеть подойти к костюмерной.

— Что вы, это не отнимет много времени, если вы об этом. Я уже неплохо набила себе руку в этом деле. Вы просто не знаете про тот случай, когда одному бедолаге выбило аж с десяток зубов, когда его лошадь ударила копытом… Да, по сравнению с тем случаем, ваша незадача ерунда! Надо будет только вырвать остаток зуба…

— Эээ, да но… — Гектор пытался найти оправдание, чтобы уйти по скорее, но девушка вновь потянула музыканта за руку.

— Да пойдёмте! Что вы как ребёнок? Больно не будет, ведь вы уже мертвы, — девушка потащила Гектора в свой кабинет стоматолога. — Хах, у вас даже нет нервны окончаний или дёсен как таковых.

В Мире Мёртвых медицина не была так остро востребована, как в Мире Живых, поэтому зачастую мёртвым докторам ничего не оставалось, кроме как изучать по-новому наложение шин на сломанные кости, а массажистам приходилось переучиваться для умения полировать кости, поэтому многие из представителей этой профессии либо меняли род деятельности, либо просто привыкали «жить» на новый лад. Пожалуй, единственные, кто меньше всего страдал из области медицины от перемен в виде смерти были стоматологи. Их работа, заключавшаяся в удалении зубов, вставлением искусственных зубов в десну, удалением хирургическим путём гниющих участков во рту, и главная роль в кошмарах детей, теперь облегчилась тем, что дёсен не было, не нужно было вкалывать анестезию, долго упрашивать пациентов, хотя с детьми были всё те же проблемы, сейчас было гораздо легче и быстрее. В каком-то смысле это ещё помогло стоматологом придумать эмалированные протезы, когда как в мире живых людей они ещё пока не существовали. И вот, когда Гектор сидел в кресле стоматолога, то он не почувствовал ни то как ему вытащили остатки зуба, ни то как ему вставили новый. Всё прошло довольно быстро и сейчас Гектор смотрел на себя в небольшое зеркальце, которое бывает у парикмахеров, и любовался своим новым золотым зубом. Хех, помнится Имельда как раз и подарила ему ту самую белую гитару с рисунком черепа на головке грифа, у которого тоже был золотой зуб. Интересно, сожалеет ли теперь Имельда о том, что дала эту гитару Гектору? Музыкант хотел бы надеется, что нет, но он прекрасно понимал, что оставшись одна, брошенная незадачливым мужем, она скорее всего даже если и вспоминает, то с комом горечи в горле.

— Ну и как вам? — спросила девушка.

— Потрясающе! — как ребёнок воскликнул Гектор. — Хех, похож я на пирата, эммм… А как вас зовут? — Гектор только сейчас понял, что не знает имя доктора, которая сейчас с довольным лицом смотрела на свою работу.

— Оу, да, — очнулась она. — Летисия. Меня зовут Летисия, а вы…

— Гектор.

— Приятно познакомится. Чашечку чая?

— Не думаю, что…

— …сможете отказаться, — продолжила за Гектора Летисия.

— Но… — хотел было возразить музыкант, но стоматолог уже успела скрыться за дверью своего личного кабинета. — О, Dios, — вздохнул Гектор. Ему надо было идти и забирать заплатки, а не сидеть здесь и пить чай. Он уже было решил тихо ускользнуть отсюда, но дверь кабинета успела открыться раньше, чем музыкант успел хоть пару шагов в сторону двери.

Летисия расставила кружки с чаем на кофейном столике в приёмной. В центре столика стоял чайник и чашка с сахаром, в которой находилась чайная ложка, чтобы этот самый сахар набирать в чай. Гектор положил себе ложку сахара в чай и начал его размешивать, а Летисия, позабыв о всём, возбуждённо начала:

— Так это правда?! Это вы тот самый старый друг Эрнесто, о котором он говорил?

— Он обо мне говорил? — недоумённо спросил Гектор. Сколько он слышал про де ла Круса, ни разу не слышал о том, что у него был друг.

— Даааа, он упомянул вас в одном интервью ровно год назад… 17 марта, когда рассказывал о своём прошлом, — начала припоминать Летисия.

— А что конкретно он обо мне говорил?

— Немного. Он упомянул, что вас звали Гектор, вы с ним были лучшими друзьями детства и даже сопровождали его в первые концерты тура, написали пару песен, но в Мехико ваши дорожки разошлись. Кто же знал, что таким образом, — со вздохом сказала она. — Сеньор Эрнесто вообще в курсе вашей смерти?

На секунду Гектор задумался. Он знал, что Эрнесто был осведомлён в его смерти, ведь он буквально умер рядом с ним, но… Волновало ли это Эрнесто? Гектор много об этом думал. Наверняка его «друг» всё рассказал Имельде, та в жутком расстройстве обиделась на него, Гектора, ведь, наверное, он и сам бы не захотел такое вспоминать. Этот день отъезда, когда жена просила его остаться, а он её уверял, успокаивал, обнадёживал, что вернётся, а в итоге… В итоге он здесь.

— Д-да, он в курсе. Но видимо это не так важно, — ответил Гектор, вглядываясь в спокойную золотистую гладь чая.

— О, да, простите, это наверняка личное.

— Ну, вы хотели про Эрнесто больше узнать, а не про меня, так что спрашивайте, — Гектор сам хотел перевести тему разговора в другую сторону.

— Ээээ, ну…. Одну минуту, — Летисия достала из бокового кармана своего белого халата несколько больших листов, вырванных из блокнота и исписанных до нельзя, а из переднего кармашка она достала ручку и готовя внимательно слушать, она на одном дыхании от волнения спросила:

— Каким сеньор де ла Крус был в детстве? Когда он впервые взял гитару в руки? Была ли у него первая любовь? Планирует ли он когда-нибудь остепениться? Какой его любимый цвет? Кто он по знаку зодиака?..

— Погоди, погоди, погоди, — перебил девушку Гектор. — давай по порядку, — увидев согласный кивок, он продолжил:

— В детстве Эрнесто любил помогать другим ребятам из приюта. Он мне часто говорил, что любит это внимание и благодарности в его адрес. Так он чувствовал себя полезным. Гитару он впервые взял в лет восемь и год учился на ней играть с моей помощью. Хех, с большой моей помощью Эрнесто и научился играть Да, хоть гитара была у нас одна на двоих, взятая со свалки, мы никогда не ругались из-за неё. В трудные минуты у нас с Эрнесто были мы друг с другом и гитара. . Потом, когда нам понадобились деньги, мы решили выступать на улице, но как выяснилось, петь Эрнесто умел лучше, чем сочинять музыку. Когда мы поднакопили денег, то купили новую гитару, потом ещё одну, а потом у нас появилась одна мечта на двоих. Как-то раз, когда нам было по шестнадцать, ночью, сидя на скамейке, Эрнесто спросил меня:

— Хей, Гек, а ты бы не хотел однажды объехать всю Мексику?

— Всю Мексику? — с улыбкой переспросил я. — Было неплохо, amigo.  
Тогда я думал о том, сколько всего нового можно узнать, сколько вдохновения найти, сколько песен сочинить.

— Неплохо?! Ха, — тогда он усмехнулся. — Гектор, представь, сколько бы поклонников у нас появилось, сколько девушек были бы в нас влюблены!

— Как будто в тебя и сейчас все девушки не влюблены…

— Нет, — он махнул на меня рукой, — ты не понимаешь. Это не считается.  
Мы умолкли на некоторое время. Я перебирал струн своей гитары и после минуты молчания, Эрнесто вновь заговорил:

— Гектор, а давай, когда мне исполнится… .ну, там лет двадцать пять, отправимся в тур по Мексике. Что думаешь? — он мечтательно посмотрел на звёзды.

— В тур? Имеешь в виду с музыкой? — тогда мне казалось это таким немыслимым. Мы были обычными уличными музыкантами с очень слабым как и музыкальным, так и общим образованием. Я озадаченно посмотрел на своего друга.

— Ну да! Покажем всему миру на что мы способны! Станем с тобой великими музыкантами! Настолько великими, что в нашу честь назвовут звезды на небе!

— Ну с звёздами ты перегнул, — я отложил свою гитару в сторону и уставился на Эрнесто как на малого ребёнка. Я уже давно не во что не верил, кроме магии музыки. Мои жизненные перспективы были настолько малыми, что мне казалось будто моя жизнь закончиться буквально в следующем году, что уж там говорить о том, чтобы дожить до двадцати.

— Ну да, со звёздами просто звёздный замах, ха! Но всё равно, Гек, давай! Что мы теряем? — ободряюще спросил он. Тогда терять, кроме как гитары, действительно было нечего. Это уже позже я смог взять небольшой домик на окраине нашего малого города, найти возлюбленную и «осесть» на месте, так сказать. Мечты оставались у нас обоих, и если я был в нерешительности, то Эрнесто, которому тогда исполнилось двадцать, был железно уверен во всём. Хотя мне в тот момент и было девятнадцать, Эрнесто убедил меня отправиться в тур по Мексике. Сам он за это время никого не нашёл для брачного союза, пусть он и флиртовал с каждой встречной дамой. Хотя, нет, была у него пара недлительных отношений.

— Почему недлительные? — спросила Летисия.

— Ну, Эрнесто был… довольно-таки любвеобильным человеком…

— Ох, — восхищённо вздохнула Летисия.

— Да, и вот, возвращаясь к туру…

— Ага.

— Тур проходил с блеском. Эрнесто знал, как развлечь толпу, показать себя с лучшей стороны, и завоевать сердца зрителей своим голосом. А не всегда выступал с ним, но именно я писал всю музыку. Что ещё? Его любимый цвет — золотой, любимое животное — маленькие собаки, по гороскопу кто я не помню, — и Гектор потянулся к уже остывшей чашке чая, чтобы сделать пару глотков.

— И всё же, — неуверенно начала Летисия, — как так вышло что вы здесь, а он там?

— Несчастный случай, — пожал плечами Гектор. — Пищевое отравление.

— Оу. Эм, я… — хотела что-то сказать стоматолог, но раздался дверной колокольчик.

— Летисия, я по записи. Здравствуйте, — обратилась дама в пышном платье к Гектору.

— Здравствуйте, — ответил Гектор.

— Да, проходите, — встала с места Летисия. — Ладно, спасибо за историю, Гектор. Ещё раз извините, что так вышло.

— Всё в порядке, — пожал девушке руку музыкант. — Что ж, удачи вам, — Гектор приподнял свою шляпу, выходя из клиники.

— Спасибо! И вам не хворать!

***

Забрав огрызки тканей из костюмерной, Гектор, пойдя замысловатым коротким путём, тихо проскользнул мимо почтизабытых, и бросил ткани на пыльный камень. Музыкант посмотрел на свою работу: деревянный каркас, сделанный из обломков старого моста, куски тканей, связанных между собой шпагатом, который Гектор обменял на бочку пороха со склада под городом, который он нашёл случайно, бродя по закоулкам в поисках материала. По словам Эстелы, этот склад когда-то принадлежал одному из её конкурентов, но со временем его, как и всех забыли, но склад так и не нашли. В общем-то музыканту порох не нужен был, поэтому большую часть он отдал Эстеле, за что она, так сказать, el esta agradecido.

Гектор планировал просидеть здесь весь остаток дня и всю ночь, занимаясь сшиванием кусков ткани в месте, спрятанном от лишних любопытствующих глаз. Этим самым местом была когда-то пустая каменная площадка, находящаяся на обратной стороне одной из скал, окружавших район почтизабытых. Нашёл он это место случайно, когда в момент своей прокрастинации Гектор бросал камни в скалы и один из них не отскочил, попав в широкую расщелину, не заметную из-за плохого освещения и однообразности пейзажа. Он сидел здесь на подстилке из сена и вручную сшивал куски ткани между собой. Дырявую ткань он так же своими костяными руками и плотными нитками с помощью толстой железной иглы чинил с помощью заплаток. Музыкант мог просидеть в этом месте за этим, казалось, монотонным занятием всю ночь, а затем выпить чашку кофе и прийти утром на работу как ни в чём не бывало. Он мог просидеть все выходные в этом месте, скрывшись от чужих любопытствующих взглядов. От посторонних мертвецов, но не от всех.

Гектор даже не обернулся на звук шагов позади его спины. Сюда могли войти только два скелета: один с тяжёлой и хромой походкой преодолевал каменные выступы, спотыкался о камни, а второй как будто танцевал, быстро перескакивая с камень на камень, легко пролезая сквозь расщелину, перемещаясь позади него прямо сейчас. Без вопросов этот скелет сел рядом с музыкантом, напевая себе под нос весёлую мелодию.

— Привет, Эстела, — поприветствовал Гектор, ненадолго оторвавшись от своей работы и повернувшись в сторону подруги. Кажется её кости были желтее чем обычно, но скорее всего это из-за солнца, которое неспешно уходило за горизонт.

— Hola, Héctor. Я смотрю работа идёт полным ходом? — она быстрым взглдом окинула деревянную конструкцию, которой не хватало совсем немного до завершения.

— Да, её совсем чууууть-чуть и будет готово! — бодро ответил Гектор, сделав пару стежков.

— Ох-ох, ну удачи. С нетерпением буду ждать нового шоу! — Эстела толкнула музыканта локтём в бок, на что Гектор лишь тихо вбросил «хех» и продолжил улыбаться, мечтая о том, что может на этот у него всё получиться и он увидит свою семью.

Эстеле же всегда было противно смотреть на Гектора в этот момент, а она ведь даже не знала от чего тошнило её больше: от вечного оптимизма Гектора или от мира, который с ним так поступил. Девушка встала и пересела на камень около обрыва, который служил когда-то может и жёстким стулом, но сейчас, когда ты полностью состоишь из костей это было уже не так критично. Они просидели какое-то время в тишине. Эстела просто наслаждалась заходом солнца, а Гектор, полностью погружённый в работу, успел забыть о том, что находиться на утёсе не один.

— Слушай, Гектор, — вдруг спросила Эстела. Музыканта ни разу не насторожил серьёзный и задумчивый тон его подруги. Куда больше его волновала длинная нить, которая грозилась запутаться и завязаться в гордиев узел.

— Да, — скорее автоматически, нежели обдуманно отвечает скелет.

— Эм, я много думала об этом и всё же кое-что мне остаётся неясным…

— Что же?

— Ну помнишь, как ты сказал, что ты отравился, а потом тебя вроде как бросил твой друг и… и забрал твои песни, — Эстела говорила с запинками, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы правильно подступиться, потому что-то, о чём она хотела спросить даже для неё самой было просто возмутительно.

— Ага, — Гектор как будто не слышал её слов.

— А что если это твой друг тебя и того…

— Да… — по одинаковой интонации Эстела поняла, что её слышат, но не слушают.

— Гектор, отвлекись por un minuto.

Когда музыкант прекратил свои махинации с тканью и посмотрел на неё со словами: «Я слушаю», Эстела вбросила слова, как бросают открытые карты в ва-банке.

— Тебе не кажется, что это твой друг тебя убил? — после этих слов Эстела внимательно стала наблюдать за реакцией Гектора. Тот с серьёзным лицом отложил ткань и иголку с ниткой в сторону, глубоко вздохнул, (в этот момент Эстела напряглась), а потом неожиданно для бывшей грабительницы поездов, рассмеялся во всё горло, попутно ударив себя по коленке.

— Хахахаха, н-ньехт! Только не Эрнесто! Он может и вор, и лжец, и трус, но не убийца! У-у ньегха! У него бы духу не хватило на это!

— Гектор, я серьёзно, — через хохот музыканта попыталась протиснуть свой голос Эстела.

— …К-к тому же, ха, он боится крови! — Гектор не переставал смеяться.

— Но всё равно что-то здесь не сходится… Например, факт того, как быстро он тебя отпустил после всех тех просьб остаться, или то как он подозрительно быстро отошёл от твоей смерти Просто я сомневаюсь, что скорбящий человек так скоро организовал бы концерты, ну, знаешь, даже не упоминая тебя.

Но Гектор продолжал смеяться и, казалось, не слушал свою подругу, а Эстела в свою начинал раздражаться.

— Héctor!

— Дахах, я… я просто не могу поверить, — начинал успокаиваться Гектор. — Это Эрнесто! Парень, который боится больших собак, резко выскакивающих кошек и оставаться надолго в одиночестве, — музыкант развёл руками, как бы говоря: «Ты в это веришь?»  
— Я никогда не верю людям. По крайней мере перестала это делать, когда начала грабить поезда. Понимаешь, у меня был знакомый, который боялся гулять один по ночам, птицы доводили его до паники, а сам он был довольно милым парнем, но угадай что? — испытующе посмотрела Эстела.

— И что? — у Гектора не было ни единой догадки.

— Этот парень был в нашей команде по грабежу складов. Он всегда прикрывал наши спины, но у него был небольшой пунктик: не оставлять свидетелей. Особенно охранников. Никогда.

Поначалу глаза Гектора расширялись от осознания услышанного, но потом он встряхнул головой и слегка нервно ответил:

— Но Эрнесто никогда не занимался грабежом или чем-то подобным…

Эстела вздохнула:

— Ни в этом суть, а в…

— Нет, нет, я понял к чему ты клонишь — перебил свою подругу Гектор, — но мы с Эрнесто дружим с самого детства. Мы много помогали друг другу, делили еду, кров и ещё много чего, пока в наших жизнях не появилась гитара. Слишком многое за плечами, чтобы просто хотя бы думать о такого рода вещах. Просто не мыслимо, — почти прошептал в конце Гектор.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Эстела. — Тебе надо время чтобы всё это обдумать, и я думаю, что и так сильно отвлекла от постройки… вот этого, — она указала на деревянную конструкцию справа от них, — так что пойду и посмотрю что у меня в мастерской твориться, — говоря эти слова, Эстела встала и направилась к щели. — Удачи! — крикнула она, исчезая между скалами.

— Спасибо! Тебе тоже не хворать! — вдогонку крикнул Гектор наиграно весёлым голосом. Он вернулся к своей работе по починке ткани, продолжая размышлять о сказанном.

«Пфффф, ну нет, только не Эрнесто, -размышлял про себя Гектор, делая стежок за стежком. — Он может и крал мои песни, но он явно не убийца. Ведь это всего лишь несчастный случай, который очень удачно сыграл на руку Эрнесто, когда я уже собирался уезжать. Эрнесто и только ему. Так, нет, нет, нет. Вечно Эстела придёт с отвлекающими мыслями! Это не Эрнесто, а даже если он, то знание этого не поможет мне пересечь мост, особенно когда День Мёртвых близко. А вот это поможет!» — Гектор встряхнул головой и продолжил работать усерднее, стаясь ни о чём не думать, кроме завершение своей работы.


	9. По пыльным следам

Хулио никогда не упускал возможности поспать подольше. В выходной он мог спать до самого обеда, а сейчас, находясь вдали от дома, он не собирался просыпаться раньше одиннадцати часов так точно. Чего не скажешь о Коко. Вставать ни свет, ни заря у неё вошло в привычку. Только поднявшись с кровати и сонно потерев глаза, она вышла из номера на поиски ванной комнаты, которая пусть и была маленькая, но ничего другого не оставалось. Приведя себя в порядок, умыв лицо, она пошла на стойку регистрации и заказала там завтрак на двоих человек, потом Коко вернулась в номер, села на кровать и начала перечитывать письма, а точнее читать стихи. Она не была удивлена обнаружив, что в своих письмах отец писал не тихи, а песни, ведь в конце концов он был музыкантом. Однако она не прочла их всех. Просто не смогла и сама не поняла почему. Может это от обиды, а может от того, что ей нужно было заняться делом, а не тем, чтобы сидеть на краю кровати, разбирая рукописный почерк своего отца. Или может из-за простого нежелания. Коко так и не поняла. Она просто встала и вновь вышла из номера.

Улица была пустой. Это было сильным контрастом по сравнению со вчерашним днём, где споткнись ты упади на землю, тебя тут затопчут, даже не посмотрев под ноги. Коко встала, облокотившись об стенку отеля, чтобы подышать утренним воздухом. Она не смогла найти себе занятия, поэтому просто вышла из неприятного ей места, чтобы по итогу оказаться на ещё более подозрительной улице. Вчера девушка этого даже и не заметила, но вдоль улицы стояли в основном только обшарпанные здания и чем дальше, тем сильнее они напоминали заброшенные строения. Да, Мехико может и был красивым городом, но его окраины видимо нет. Коко бродила вокруг да около целый час, пока саму себя не спросила о том, почему они с Хулио вообще решили остановиться здесь.

— Ну да, ну да, — пробубнила себе под нос Коко, обратно заходя в отель и подходя к регистратуре. Она подошла к клерку, который не стесняясь храпел на доске регистрационной стойки. Девушка ударила по колокольчику, стоявшему рядом, но судя по глухому звону, который тот издал, ржавчина внутри него была вековая, хоть внешне он и выглядел абсолютно новым. Клерк тут же, как заводной, выпрямился и опухшими от сна глазами посмотрели на посетительницу.

— Чем могу помочь? — медленно и сонно спросил худощавый молодой парень, доставая книжку, в которую обыно записывал клиентов.

— Вы случаем не ведёте записей клиентов? — Коко решила не раскачиваться и сразу перейти к делу.

— А вам зачем? Вы из полиции? — подозрительно спросил он.

— Н-нет, — замялась Коко. — Эм, видите ли, мой отец останавливался здесь двенадцать лет назад и я…

— Двенадцать лет назад? — удивлённо переспросил парень. — Вы уверены?

— Да, — кивнула Коко. — А что-то произошло двенадцать лет назад? — обеспокоенно спросила девушка.

— Знать не знаю. Я здесь только два года, но записи клиентов мы дольше семи лет не храним, — парень развёл руками.

Коко разочарованно вздохнула и опустила взгляд в пол. Она развернулась и медленно побрела в номер.

«Нет! Рано сдаваться! Не паникуй! Хотя я даже и не знаю, что делать, но что-то я уж и придумаю!» — пыталась подбодрить саму себя девушка. Она выпрямила спину и уже с более уверенной походкой пошла в номер, но её притормозил вопрос, которым из любопытства задался клерк:

— А что с вашим отцом?

— Потеряли, — сухо ответила девушка и направилась по коридору в свой номер.

По дороге Коко задумалась по поводу этого вопроса. Что с вашим отцом? Она сама не знала, что с ним. Никто не знал, но никто даже не пытался узнать. Что если уже поздно? Что если он даже не здесь? Всё равно! Всё равно! Главное хоть что-то найти. Главное убедиться, что он здесь хотя бы был! Всё равно, что произошло. Всё равно, как это произошло. Коко просто хотела знать правду. Она хотела знать наверняка, что её отец — не обманщик.

Коко вернулась в номер и от безделья легла на кровать. Она любила это безлюдье, это спокойствие и тишину по утрам, но только по тому, что если встать рано и быстро сделать все хозяйственные дела, в обед появлялась масса свободного времени, которое девушка любила проводить тайком на площади. Иногда она невольно подплясывала под музыку. Иногда пыталась петь. Лишь бы мама не заметила. Лишь бы не узнала. Но в чужом городе, да и ещё в отеле дел не было. Единственно, что оставалось, так это бродить вокруг да около или попытаться уснуть. Первое Коко надоело, а второе было тяжело осуществить из-за непривычки. В итоге Коко просто лежала на кровати, смотря на обшарпанный потолок и потёкший потолок. Ей надо было чем-то занять руки. Постирать, приготовить, убрать или смастерить пару туфель… Или подумать. Придумать план действий. Куда можно пойти, чтобы найти информацию об отце? У кого спросить, кроме Эрнесто? На ум приходило лишь одно: полицейский участок. Надо сходить туда и если что-то действительно произошло, там всё знают, ведь записи хранятся куда дольше, чем в каком-то дешёвом отельчике.

А что если и там ничего нет? Значит останется только один вариант: ждать Эрнесто. Коко тяжело вздохнула. Она села, прижав к себе колени и спрятав лицо в свои ладони. Она осознала, что буквально вся её жизнь состоит из ожиданий. Сначала она ждала отца, вечерами сидя на подоконнике. Потом она ждала удобного момента, чтобы улизнут и насладиться музыкой. Ожидания перед встречами с Хулио. Ожидание дня, когда она сможет уйти из дома, ради ответов, которые может быть даже того и не стоят. Ожидание друга её отца, ожидание завтрака, ожидания, ожидания и сплошные ожидания. Где взять столько заинтересованности и терпения, чтобы пережить всё это? Но ей, кажется, всегда хватало её уверенности, её упорства. Так что в этот раз могла пойти не так?

Наконец, принесли завтрак. Коко облегчённо вздохнула. Ей показалось, а может и нет, что прошло целых три часа, а она просто сидя на краю кровати смотрела на бежевые обшарпанные обои. Она с чистой совестью разбудила Хулио, который недовольно ворча, всё де встал с кровати, и они начали завтракать свежим омлетом.

Они какое-то время ели молча и тишину украшали лишь чавканье и звяканье вилок о тарелки, но потом Хулио спросил:

— Так и куда направимся?

— В полицейский участок и будем надеяться на лучшее.

— А ты спрашивала у клерка?.. — не успел задать вопрос Хулио, как Коко его перебила:

— Они не хранят записи больше семи лет. Я уже спрашивала.

— Шустро ты, — улыбнулся парень.

Коко была нескончаемо рада покинуть этот отель. Они с Хулио решили, что позже найдут другое место, где можно остановиться. Хоть им и понравились омлеты, но запахи, стоявшие в коридоре и подозрительные люди, так и гнали путников прочь из старого здания.

Улицы города вновь заполнились людьми. Их было не так много, как в обед, но очереди в ближайших кафетериях за одним стаканом кофе были огромны. Коко и Хулио, как и в прошлый раз, спрашивали случайных прохожих о том, где находится ближайший полицейский участок. Они плутали по длинным улицам с бесконечными поворотами по смутным ориентиром, которые давали им встречные люди. Путники были похожи на маленьких котят, зрение которых ещё не прорезалось, а желание изучать окружающий мир заставляет вылезать их из своих укрытий и на неокрепших лапках идти вперёд. Наконец они дошли до участка. Коко представляла его большим и угрожающим зданием, а в итоге они подошли к трёхэтажному сооружению, стены которого были окрашены в белый цвет и, хотя они и было широким, Сокорро ожидала большего.

Неся с собой чемоданы, они вошли в участок, в котором пока что было тихо. Коко и Хулио подошли к дежурному за помощью. Вкратце объяснив ему ситуацию, дежурный дал им направление, а на вопрос о том, почему они так поздно спохватились, Коко коротко ответила:

— Не было денег на билет.

Они сидели и ждали на скамейке около архивной комнаты. Полицейский, к которому они подошли, сказал, что посмотрит, что может найти. Путники показали ему фотографию. Полицейский долго всматривался в неё, попросил разрешения взять ненадолго и скрылся за архивной дверью.

— Как думаешь, он найдёт что-нибудь или нам всё же придётся обойти все участки в городе? — спросил Хулио.

— Не знаю. Хех, я просто надеюсь, что мой отец перешёл дорогу в неположенном месте и ему завели отдельное дело, потому что иначе других идей у меня нет, — со вздохом ответила Коко.

— Даже если мы ничего не найдём, всё будет в порядке, — пытался приободрить Хулио свою подругу.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Сокорро.

Когда полицейский вышел из архива и попросил двух друзей пройти за ним и когда он положил коричневую папку на стол, Коко была очень рада этому. Наконец зацепка! Но куда она могла их привести? И почему полицейский тянул с открытием папки? Сейчас же Сокорро Ривера была в пугающей растерянности.

— Т-то есть к-как м-мё-мёртв? — она еле выдавила из себя эти слова. Столько лет мама Имельда была уверена, что он жив, просто бросил их, а Коко всё искала и искала оправдания для отца, чтобы верить в лучшее, но она никогда не думала о том, что оправдание будет таким… веским.  
— Его тело нашли в 2 часа ночи 31 апреля 1921 года недалеко от железной станции. Судя по показаниям медиков, ваш отец умер от отравления.

Коко уставилась в пустоту. Её ошеломлённый и в то же время пустой взгляд говорил за неё даже больше, чем нужно. Хулио положил свою руку на плечо девушки, пытаясь подбодрить её.

— Я понимаю, что это тяжело, но единственным с чем я могу вам помочь, так это сказать, где его похоронили, — он ждал, что вот-вот Коко сейчас разрыдается, но вместо этого она проморгалась, взяла себя в руки с помощью пары вздохов и ответила:

— Да, разумеется, но можно спросить?

— Конечно.

— А видел ли кто-нибудь, как моему отцу стало плохо? Кто вообще нашёл тело?

— Сейчас посмотрю, — полицейский залез в папку и начал читать отчёт. — Некто Эрнесто да ла Кру… Эрнесто де ла Крус?! — удивился полицейский, но вспомнив о том, в какой ситуации сейчас находится, поспешил продолжить чтение отчёта своим будничным голосом, — Нашёл тело своего друга возле вокзала в 2 часа ночи. По словам свидетеля, он провожал своего друга по пустой улице до вокзала, как его друг, до этого жаловавшийся на плохое самочувствие, упал на землю. Помощи просить было не у кого: все улицы были пусты. Эрнесто поспешил вызвать доктора, но как вы видите из ситуации…

— Ясно, — перебила его Коко. Она взглотнула. Ей было тяжело от этого. Отец шёл на вокзал, чтобы сесть на поезд и приехать к ним, но так и остался здесь.

— Разрешите спросить: это тот самый Эрнесто да ла Крус? — хотел уточнить полицейский.

— Да, он друг нашей семьи… — как сквозь туман сказала Коко. Она просто не могла в это поверить. Всю жизнь она считала, что её отец живёт где-то в Мексике с другой семьёй и всё у него хорошо, а сейчас она смотрит на фото своего мёртвого отца, который умер на пути к дому… Весь её мир рухнул.

Вбросив что-то в качестве благодарности, Хулио забрал обрывок фотографии, помог встать своей подруге, ноги которой подкашивались, отказываясь правильно ходить. Коко не помнила, как они вышли из участка, как прошли пару кварталов с чемоданами, прежде чем сесть на скамейку. Кокоиты не было в те моменты. Она вспоминала своё детство, как мама утверждала, какой отец подлый и жестокий человек; как запрещала слушать музыку, петь песни; как одно только упоминание его имени в доме накаляло обстановку в комнате лучше, чем летнее солнце в зените. Она не была мыслями здесь рядом с Хулио. Она была там, далеко. Коко представляла отца, лежащего на холодной вымощенной камнем улочке, совсем рядом с вокзалом или напротив поезда, смотрящего в направление своего дома. Её сердце сжалось.

— Коко, всё в порядке? — голос Хулио аккуратно спустил девушку вниз, на землю, вернул в настоящее во времени и напомнил о том, где она находится.

— Да, да, я… — врала Коко. Слова давались ей тяжело. Казалось, что в один момент она забыла их все на свете.

Хулио не поверил ей: никто после такого не был бы в порядке. Он решил перевести тему на что-то более приземлённое.

— Так что будем делать теперь? — он аккуратно спросил её.

— Я… я не знаю. Не знаю, — шёпотом ответила Коко.


	10. В ожидании

Они нашли новый мотель на окраине города рядом с почтовым отделением. Он был лучше предыдущего в разы: здесь было уютней, не пахло старостью, не было подозрительных людей и чувство опасности от хлипких замков сводилось к нулю. Впрочем, цены на номера вместе с качеством тоже поднялись вверх. Но им оставалось всего неделю провести здесь, а денег хватало больше, чем на этот временной период. Хулио был рад. Он был рад новому номеру, новой обстановке и тому, что через неделю, а может и меньше, он сядет в поезд и вернётся к себе домой. Единственное, что его огорчало, так это то, что Коко не могла разделить с ним этой радости.

Сокорро не заплакала, как этого ожидал Хулио. Вместо этого она замкнулась в себе, замкнула круг своих мыслей, как барьер от внешнего мира, обняла себя за плечи и молча шла рядом с Хулио до их комнаты в «отеле», где они оставили свои вещи. Она не говорила с ним вплоть до следующего утра, до завтрака в местной столовой. Если по началу Хулио пытался как-то с ней разговаривать, то позже понял, что будет лучше просто оставить её в покое, ведь он и сам не знал в каком состоянии бы пребывал узнай, что отец, который как говорят покинул их семью ради лучшей жизни в Мехико, сейчас живёт припеваючи, на самом деле умер в день когда и перед поездом, на котором собирался уехать.

Она молчала, сидя напротив него весь завтрак, пока не отложила вилку в сторону, не вытерла рот салфеткой и тихо, почти что вымученным шёпотом не сказала:

— Надо написать письмо маме.

Девушка не дала возможности Хулио сказать даже простого и короткого «да», как она тут же встала и направилась в свой номер. Он хотел было последовать за ней, но насколько он помнил. Письма всегда пишутся в наедине с самим собой, поэтому мебельщик направился к выходу из мотеля, чтобы прогуляться и не тревожить Коко, которая в свою очередь, взяв на стойке регистрации стопку маленьких бумажек, направилась в свой номер.

Она уже ничего не понимала. Как будто кто-то ударил её по голове, и она должна была потерять сознание, но вместо этого продолжала ходить и думать. Сперва она пыталась не впадать в истерику, держа себя в руках и обнимая за плечи. Потом она пыталась заснуть, чтобы подавить чувство предательства, которое возрастало в её груди, и в конце концов, когда она съела тёплый завтрак, запивая его горячим кофе, она вспомнила о том, что её матушка Имельда не знает о случившемся с момента… как это случилось. И в этом состоянии без малейшего понимания о том, что делать дальше и как правильно сообщить обо всём матери, да и ещё не факт, что она будет читать письма от предательницы-дочери, Сокорро сидела возле подоконника, с карандашом в руках, болью в сердце и пустотой в голове, тупо уставившись на насколько возможно было по тем временам белый листочек бумаги для заметок.

С чего ей стоило начать? «Привет мам! Гектор на самом деле мёртв! Все эти пятнадцать лет или около того он был мёртв! Он умер перед поездом, в который должен был сесть!»

«Должен ли был?» — пронеслось в голове Коко. Всё же завтрак и кофе делали своё дело, понемногу она начинала приходить в себя.

«Полицейский просто сказал, что его нашли на вокзале и без билета, когда Хулио спрашивал его о деталях, значит papà только направлялся, чтобы купить билет и Эрнесто его провожал. И если это было отравление от просроченной еды, как предполагали медики, неужели бы он не заметил этого?» — размышляла Коко. Она помнила, что однажды отравившись в детстве это не было чем-то вроде: шла по улице, поплохело и упала. Это было: у меня болит живот, поднимается температура, но я не обращаю на это внимание, ведь это может быть из-за жары, а вечером мама вызывает доктора. От отравления просроченной едой так быстро не умирают. Даже если в свидетельском заключении и говорилось о том, что Эрнесто подтверждал симптомы, Коко сильно сомневалась, что Гектор это так беззаботно игнорировал. У них был концерт до этого, и если Гектор действительно отравился просроченной едой, то он не умер бы в этот же день и заметил бы это и ему стало бы просто не выносимо на этом концерте в маленькой кафешке, но потом были ещё парочка выступлений, после которого его нашли на вокзале мёртвым. И билет. У него не было заранее купленного билета, значит он не планировал уезжать в тот день. Что-то здесь не сходилось и либо она сейчас совершенно не разбирается в отравлениях, либо Эрнесто что-то скрывал. Что-то большее, чем враньё Имельде о «лучшей жизни» в Мехико…

От размышлений Коко прервал звук открывающейся двери. Это зашёл Хулио. Он посмотрел на Коко, сидевшую на чемодане перед подоконником и грызущую карандаш и немного улыбнулся. Он увидел в её глазах жизнь. Кажется, она пришла в себя. Сокорро немного смутилась, ведь она совершенно не знала, в какой момент начала грызть карандаш. Она слишком увлеклась раздумьями. Она уставилась на подоконник и вспомнила о письме, когда увидела перед собой лист бумажки.

— Как думаешь, с чего начать письмо? — спокойно она обратилась к Хулио.

— С того как идут твои дела. Не думаю, что сообщать о таких известиях в самом начале письма — хорошая идея, если ты об этом.

— Да, спасибо, — чуть улыбнувшись Коко посмотрела на Хулио.

— Да, как бы, не за что, — замялся мебельщик. Он был рад видеть её лёгкую улыбку, и он бы хотел ей помочь, но понятия не имел как.

Коко же начала писать. Она писала, иногда комкала бумагу бросая в сторону и ругательствами себе под нос, иногда отвлекалась, чтобы подобрать нужное слово и по итогу у неё вышло это:

_«Querida mamà! Для начала мне стоило бы извиниться за своё раннее поведения и перед тем, как ты выбросишь это письмо в урну, я прошу Вас выслушать меня. Я знаю ты остро относишься ко всему, что связано с отцом и явно не хочешь слышать о том, как продвигаются поиски и эмм… как обстоят мои дела, но я хочу сообщить тебе о том, что я нашла его. Мы с Хулио зашли в полицейский участок и узнали почему papà так и не вернулся._

_Querida mamà, мне жаль сообщать тебе такую новость, но я вынуждена сказать, что папа был найден мёртвым на вокзале ночью, когда собирался купить билет и немедленно направиться домой._

_Я не знаю, как ты отнесёшься ко всему сказанному выше, не знаю прочтёшь ли ты вообще это письмо, возможно его прочтут tìò Оскар или tìo Филиппе, но я надеюсь, что всё же это будешь ты._

_Надеюсь, у вас всё в порядке,_

_С любовью, Коко.»_

Вышло два листочка с учётом почерка и толстого стержня карандаша, который успел стереться от всех её попыток написать что-то идеальное, пока Коко не сдалась и не поняла, что писать идеально она не умеет. В итоге, она написала как умела. Коко сложила бумажки в свою маленькую наплечную сумочку и встала.

— Хулио, — обратилась девушка к своему другу. — Мне надо на почту. Взять конверт, марку и отправить домой… — Хулио, всё это время сидевший на кровати, заполняя кроссворд в одной з местных газет, обернулся в сторону Коко.

— Чт… А, да, конечно. Давай прогуляемся.

***

Почтовое отделение было просто огромным. В десять раз больше чем почтовое отделение в Санта Сесилии: высокий потолок, больше места, большие очереди, расширенный выбор марок для коллекционирования и длинные стойки приёма писем. Коко долго стояла, выбирая конверт и ещё дольше выбирала марку. Хулио, в это время стоявший в стороне и старавшийся подогнать процесс, говоря «какая разница!», сдавался после фраз: «У нас такого нет!», «Всё должно быть идеально! Особенно после того, что я наговорила маме…». В итоге теперь Хулио стоял и выбирал марки на будущее, (ведь он писал письма в разы чаще чем Коко), тем временем девушка, после заполнения конверта, пошла отстаивать очередь.

Люди, по правилам законов подлости, проходили быстрее в соседней очереди, но никак не в очереди, в которой стояла Коко. Ещё пока она выбирала конверт, Хулио объяснил ей, что в среднем письма идут неделю или две, если не месяц, а то и все три, (уж Коко ли не знать, как долго идут письма), поэтому за две недели до Дня Мёртвых, люди торопились отослать поздравления, предупреждения о том, что не смогут приехать или подарки родственникам. Сокорро стояла и размышляла о том, что наверное это хорошо иметь большую и полноценную семью, зная кто твоя abuelà и abuelo, а не бродить по незнакомому большому городу в поисках отца, который ко всему прочему ещё и мёртв.

Отдавая письмо, Коко молилась всем Богам и древним духам, чтобы мама его не сожгла и её дядь была возможность его прочесть. Её ладони вспотели от таких переживаний, и она не заметно вытерла их о свой бежевый сарафан. Девушка подошла к своему другу, который стоял с забитыми марками карманами. Она вопросительно взглянула на него.

— Ты права, их здесь много… — ответил тот, разводя руками.

***

— Так что теперь? — спросил Хулио свою спутницу, выходя из почтового отделения.

— А? Ты о чём?

— Что будем делать дальше?

— Оу, ты об этом. Ну неплохо было бы найти могилу отца и посетить музеи, пока будем ждать Эрнесто.

Спускаясь по ступенькам почтового отделения, Хулио чуть было не упал, споткнувшись о свою же ногу. Он поспешно схватился за перила, во все глаза смотря на Коко, которая поспешила протянуть ему руку помощи.

— Т-ты уверена? — голос Хулио дрожал.

— Конечно! Почему нет? — удивилась Коко, помогая своему другу встать на ноги.

— Ну, потому что на могиле твоего отца, по словам полицейского, стоит крест. Простой деревянный крест, который ставят всем, кого не смогли опознать и чьих родственников не смогли найти.

— Я не помню этого… — задумчиво сказала Коко, прижимая указательный палец к губам.

— Ну ты тогда вряд ли вообще слушала… К-к тому же мы не знаем на каком кладбище его похоронили. В его личном деле об этом не сказано ни слова.

— Что ж, — Сокорро пожала плечами, идя по улице, — остаётся только ждать Эрнесто.

— Но мы не можем! — возразил Хулио, вскидывая руки к небу.

— Это ещё почему? — недоумевала Коко, заворачивая за угол.

— Эрнесто приедет только за два дня до Дня Мёртвых! За сутки до Санта-Сесилии отсюда не доедешь, а зная твою мать я более чем уверен, что она сдержит слово и не пустит тебя за порог! — Хулио шёл слева от Коко, яро жестикулируя.

— А-а, моя мама такого не говорила. Она сказала, что я просто могу не возвращаться, а с каких пор я её слушаю? — хитро улыбнулась Коко.

— С рождения. — хоть фраза и была произнесена шёпотом, его подруга всё равно услышала это и с укором посмотрела на Хулио. — То есть, я хотел сказать, что, — парень продолжал смотреть в яркие и уверенные карие глаза оскорблённой Коко, которая действительно почти всю жизнь, не считая последних пару лет, беспрекословно следовала указаниям матери, но отказывающая это принимать, особенно после всего, что произошло. — Не важно, — сдался Хулио отводя взгляд, но не успел он сделать и три шага, как тут же уверенно продолжил:

— Хорошо, хорошо, но представь тот шум, ту толпу, которая образуется вокруг Эрнесто! Тебе придётся стоять в первых рядах его поклонниц, чтобы просто пересечься с ним взглядом, а о разговоре один на один не может быть и речи! Он приедет всего на пару дней. Тебя просто не пустят!

— Пустят! — громко воскликнула Коко, остановившись. Она была зла. Она пыталась это прятать, сжимая лямку сумочки до по беления костяшек пальцев, нервно теребя складку сарафана и концентрируясь на дыхания, чтобы не упасть в свои же тёмные мысли, но тут она сорвалась. Они её пустят! Не после того что она узнала. А если нет, то она прорвётся. Она прорвётся и спросит Эрнесто о том, что произошло и зачем он им наврал! Прохожие обернулись на звук и с недоверием уставились на парочку.

— Но Коко… — Хулио перешёл на шёпот. Он хотел её успокоить и образумить, но его подруга не дала ему этого сделать. Она отрезала его слова своими:

— Нет. Если не хочешь идти дальше со мной, то пожалуйста! — Коко умолкла, но продолжала злиться. Она была в ярости от того, что её не хотят слушать, пока одна мысль не проскочила в её голове. _Dìa de los Muertos._ В отличие от Коко у Хулио была дружная семья. В отличие от Коко они праздновали День Мёртвых вместе. В отличие от Коко у них не было семейной трагедии. И в конечном счёте, в отличие от Коко Хулио хотел провести этот день дома со своей семьёй, а не перемывая кости чужих людей. Ей стало стыдно, ведь Хулио уже и так соврал своим родителям о цели поездки в Мехико и наверняка сам спешил домой. Она изменилась в лице, серьёзно посмотрев на Хулио. Неуверенная в том, что она хочет остаться одна, она тихо, спотыкаясь на словах сказала:

— Если… Если хочешь домой, то иди без меня. Я пока не могу туда вернуться. — после этих слов Коко развернулась настолько уверенно, насколько сейчас могла, хотя её движения при этом были немного унылыми. Она пошла вперёд, прямо держа спину, дрогнув плечами и оставив Хулио перед выбором.

***

Сокорро не поняла, как она оказалась в этом маленьком музее фарфора, но здесь было неимоверно тихо, и она это очень ценила. Девушка почти что не смотрела на выставочный китайский фарфор: на элегантные высокие вазы, дорогие чайные сервисы, украшенные рисунками мифических существ блюдцами, стоявшими за стеклом просто деревянного стеллажа. Она сидела на старом стуле, смотря в стену цвета слоновой кости и заперевшись в своих мыслях. Она думала о ом, что возможно зря всё это затеяла, ведь кому стало легче от правды? Уйдёт много времени, прежде чем Коко сможет спокойно принять факт того, что её отец умер, а она так и не узнала его получше; что это не отец их бросил, а они его. Они, блин, его семья поверили доверенному другу, (хотя Имельда много раз говорила о том, что Эрнесто был частью их семьи), о всех этих бреднях про «лучшую жизнь», а теперь… Коко тяжело вздохнула. Ей даже показалось, что фарфор затрясся. И всё же зачем? Чтобы ещё сильнее расстроить маму, ещё и после их ссоры? Чтобы разрушить их и без того сломанную семью? Чтобы спеть в День Мёртвых? Что за эгоизм!

Коко опустила своё лицо в ладонь. Потом она, согнувшись, оперла свой лоб на руку, которая локтём стояла на ноге. Чего она хотела? Ха, весёлого праздника, вот чего. Чтобы мама наконец перестала думать плохо о папе, чтобы рассыпать дорожку из лепестков неизвестно зачем. Чтобы танцевать под музыку с осознанием того, что её семья больше не ненавидит друг друга. Коко резко выпрямилась на стуле. Да! Вот оно! Она просто хотела, чтобы эта ненависть, чтобы этот запрет о произнесении имени «Гектор» ушёл из дома! Чтобы эта тишина перестала звучать в доме Ривера во время празднования Дня Мёртвых! Вот чего она хотела: чувства любви и свободы!

***

Только идя по запутанным и многолюдным улицам большого города в одиночестве, Коко поняла насколько это страшно быть одному в неизвестном тебе месте. Она искренне благодарила прохожих, которые помогали ей, показывая дорогу, пока она наконец не дошла до отеля. Заходя в здание и поднимаясь на лифте в свой номер, девушка надеялась, что не опоздала и успеет попрощаться со своим другом. Она почувствовала неимоверное облегчение, когда увидела его сидящим на кровати и разгадывающим кроссворд. Он отвлёкся от своего занятия только тогда, когда услышал скрип дверных петель.

— Привет, — тихо сказала Коко, заходя в номер.

— Привет, — как будто вздохнув сказал Хулио, наблюдая за тем, как Коко, войдя в номер, положила свою коричневую тканевую сумочку на подоконник.

— Г-где т-ты была? — неуверенно спросил Хулио.

— Да так, — Коко подошла к Хулио, заведя руку за шею, — посетила музей фарфора, — она присела на край кровати слева от Хулио, который уже успел отложить свой кроссворд.  
Повисло молчание и когда Хулио приоткрыл свой рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, Коко начала говорить:

— Слушай, Хулио, я хотела… извиниться за то, что произошло на улице. Я не хотела… Я… Я пойму если ты сейчас уедешь домой. Просто предупреди заранее, чтобы я успела попрощаться, — последние слова Коко почти прошептала. Ей не хотелось оставаться одной, особенно сейчас, но в тоже время она прекрасно понимала, что не моет управлять чужой жизнью ли просить, чтобы кто-то жертвовал своим семейным временем ради неё. Она прикусила губу и посмотрела Хулио, в ожидании ответа.

— Э, Коко, я… я вспомнил, что моя мама любит Эрнесто и она, наверное, сильно огорчиться, если я не достану ей автограф, — Хулио произнёс эти слова, потому что так было проще. Да, было проще сказать эту уйму слов, вместо «Да, я останусь», и парень сам не знал почему. Просто так было легче и всё.

Коко очень сильно обрадовалась этому. Она не сдерживаясь изо всех сил обняла Хулио.

— Всег-да пожалуйста, Коко от-пусти… Дышать нечем…

***

За почти полторы недели прогулок от безделья Коко наконец-то выучила половину городских дорог. Ей больше не приходилось спрашивать дорогу у незнакомцев, попадать в тупики и сворачивать по неправильной дороге. Теперь она знала каждую тропинку, каждый дом и магазинчик, поэтому в день, когда Эрнесто наконец явил себя городу, Коко снова заблудилась. Все её привычные ориентиры потерялись под яркими красками праздничных флажков, пеньят и сувениров. Она перестала узнавать людей, потому что все он нарядились в парадные костюмы и платья. Люди всюду толпились, особенно возле вокзала, в ожидании своего кумира и только и делали, что шептались об Эрнесте де ла Крусе. Коко лишь закатила глаза. Она никогда не была в восторге от его музыки и тем более она не понимала всего этого восторга. Эрнесто жил в Мехико. Он праздновал здесь каждый День Мёртвых. Неужели городские жители не привыкли к этому? Хотя, может быть сложись её жизнь по-другому, всё было бы иначе, и она бы тоже была любителем его музыки? Кто знает, что могло произойти, если бы Гектор был жив.

Сокорро прорывалась через толпы визжащих фанаток и громких фанатов: ей надо быть первой в рядах, чтобы успеть хотя бы выкрикнуть ему имя своего отца и посмотреть в глаза музыканта. Ей надо было понять, как запомнил Эрнесто этого человека. Ей надо было знать. Сейчас она грубо распихивала людей по сторонам в надежде, что в давке никто ей ничего не сломает или не потянет за косу, чтобы остановить. Коко надеялась избежать драки с особо ярыми фанатками, ведь по дороге она видела, как не умело дрались две девушки за право той, на чьём платье Эрнесто распишется первым. И вот она в первых рядах. Теперь надо постараться сохранить положение, ведь людей тут было много, а таких же наглых как Коко, казалось было больше. А ведь это ещё при том, что сейчас пять утра, а Эрнесто приедет на поезде часа через два Коко тяжело вздохнула. Она понимала, что увидеть Эрнесте и перекричать толпу было практически невозможно, а остаться с Эрнесто наедине было просто немыслимо, поэтому, чтобы привлечь внимание самовлюблённого певца и не затеряться в толпе серым пятном, Коко надела на себя своё самое красивое и яркое красное платье, обшитым жёлтым бисером, украсила волосы цветами, надела красные туфли, рубиновый браслет и золотые серёжки.

Когда Хулио увидел её такую, стоящую на пороге, то у него отвисла челюсть. Он просто не мог в это поверить. Он наделал ей кучу комплиментов, перед тем Коко, покрасневшая под тон своего платья, скрылась за дверью и пошла на вокзал.

Раньше Сокорро бы жаловалась на то, что сезон дождей заканчивается так поздно. На самом неделе, неестественно поздно. Обычно небо перестаёт покрываться тучами ближе к середине октября. А тут наступила переменная облачность и люди пытаются угадать: будет дождь или нет. Конечно, всех не особо радовал ливень в канун Дня Мёртвых, но сейчас Коко была рада этим тучам, что загородило солнце. Может для фанатов это и было трагедией не увидеть своего кумира, обласканного лучами солнца, но перспектива стоять два часа на жаре, просто что бы покрасоваться как-то не сильно радовала Коко, которой сейчас и так было не уютно за её внешний вид. Она не умела ходить на каблуках, что было ещё одной причиной, почему она восхищалась танцовщицами, но и без этого она чувствовала себя дико стыдливо от осознания того, для кого она так вырядилась. Сокорро никогда в жизни так не старалась, как сегодня. И всё ради неосязаемой надежды поговорить с Эрнесто.

Это. Было. Чертовски. Утомительно. Коко бы в жизни не подумала, что можно устать, просто стоя на месте два часа. Она не чувствовала себя так с того случая со сломанной трубой, из-за чего она пол дня бегала туда и сюда с тряпками и тазами, чтобы не затопило дом. И сейчас её ноги ныли, а сознание от скуки начинала выматывать само себя. Надо было взять с собой Хулио, чтобы было не так одиноко. А всё из-за этого странного чувства. Коко никак не могла разобраться в том, чем оно было: зависимостью, страхом одиночества или её дезориентированностью, но Хулио всегда было спокойно, даже когда сам он был просто комом неуверенности. Он всегда был рядом, всегда поддерживал её, и он был первым её другом за столь долгое время. Они делили вместе деньги, еду и номер, и Коко так испугало такая привязанность, что она упорно решила, что пойдёт одна. Она убедила Хулио не идти с ней, аргументируя всё тем, что Хулио бы просто мешался под ногами и отвлекал внимание. Так что сейчас он в номере, а Коко жалеет о своём решении.

Толпа встрепенулась, когда поезд просто показался на горизонте и стоит ли говорить о том, какой шум, визг и свист стоял на платформе, когда поезд начал подъезжать. В этот момент расстановка «сил» изменилась: поезд проехал мимо Коко, и все фанаты устремились вправо, в сторону людей, стелящих красную дорожку. Девушка тяжело вздохнула, но вновь начала пробираться сквозь «дебри фанатского леса», чтобы пробиться ко второму ряду и увидеть его белое сомбреро с золотой нашивкой. Коко продолжала рваться вперёд, игнорирую тот факт, что кто-то сзади начал тянуть её за платье назад. Коко бы ужаснулась услышать, как где-то её платье порвалось, если бы вообще могла что-либо слышать и замечать. Чем дальше шёл Эрнесто, тем сюрреалистичней становилась картина для Коко. Все пёстрые цвета платьев, ларьки, увешенные яркими флажками и заполненные ручными алебрихе слились в один хаотичных поток красок, стремительно идущий по пятам Эрнесто де ла Круса. Коко всегда пыталась быть у края этого потока, но её старательно цепляли назад. Казалось, будь у девушек побольше сил, то они бы уже давно начали просто карабкаться друг через друга. Тогда личной охране Эрнесто пришлось бы в разы тяжелее, чем сейчас.

И вот, когда он наконец дошли до площади, для Эрнесто огородили участок, ко входу которого обосновалась огромная очередь из людей, желающих взять автограф у музыканта. Как бы Коко не старалась, в итоге она оказалась в середине очереди. Прекрасно. Она тяжело вздохнула и устремила свой взгляд вперёд, наблюдая за тем, как Эрнесто расписывается на всём, чём пожелает фанат или достаёт из кармана бумажки. Он сидел на скамейке, перед маленьким столиком из соседней кофейни и улыбался каждому фанату, на прощание желая ему всего наилучшего.

Пусть очередь и проходила быстро, Эрнесто явно был рад поболтать с молоденькими девушками, а трём он даже разрешил остаться и составить ему компанию. Коко было отвратно смотреть на это, чего она, разумеется не показывала, но чем ближе очередь подходила к ней, тем сложнее ей становилось держать себя в руках, а когда наконец охранник пропустил её, то Коко стало совсем не по себе. Вот он: этот человек, знаменитый на всю страну, с белоснежной улыбкой смотрящий на неё своим обворожительным и оценивающем взглядом на её фигуру и лицо, сидит в дорогом белом костюме в белом самбреро прямо перед ней.

Сокорро в последний раз чувствовала себя так, когда в школе выходила к доске, чтобы рассказать домашнее задание по литературе, будучи совершенно не готовой. Эрнесто был последним человеком, который видел её отца и, скорее всего, это был последний шанс увидеть де ла Круса, ведь не факт, что он выйдет завтра, а на концерт Коко точно к нему не пробиться, разве что только прокрасться. А потом он снова уедет в тур по Мексике в честь Дня Мёртвых.

Коко, как бы ей не хотелось казаться уверенной, всё же делала небольшие шаги своими подкосившимися ногами вперёд, выдавая свою нервозность, но Эрнесто либо привык к тому что все фанаты чувствуют себя взволнованно рядом с ним, либо он находил свой разговор с уже пятью красавицами о своей записной книжке, который, как отметила про себя Коко, резко выделялся от его образа роскошного человека: записная книжка была старой и потрёпанной, стёртой по краям и мятыми листами. Он сидел в дорогом белом пиджаке с позолоченным платком и розой в кармашке и перелистывал страницы, говоря:

— А это оригинал «Не забывай!». Я его написал п од впечатлением своей первой любви. Как увидел её, то сразу записал музыку и слова в этот блокнот.

Девушки обескураженно вздохнули.

— А у Вас красивый почерк, сеньор Эрнесто.

— Спасибо, Элизабель. Так, кто тут у нас? Тебе на чём расписаться? — Эрнесто выжидающе взглянул на Коко, которая даже не поняла, что обращаются к ней.

— М-мне… Да, вот, — она достала из кармана фотографию Розиты, которую ей дал Хулио с просьбой подписать, если у неё всё же получиться выжить в давке и добраться до Эрнесто.

— Хммм, это ваша тётя? — оценивающе взглянул Эрнесто.

— Н-нет, кузина, — соврала Коко. — Она меня попросила.

— Да, — Эрнесто расписался, продолжая разговаривать, — но может Вы хотите, чтобы я отдельно расписался и для Вас? — Эрнесто протянул фотографию с автографом обратно Коко.

— Да, я былы… то есть была бы рада, — опять врала Коко, — но мне на…

— Не волнуйтесь, — перебил Эрнесто, широко улыбнувшись и доставая листочек бумаги из кармана. — Я всегда готов к непредвиденным ситуациям, — сказав это он молниеносно расписался и протянул Коко листочек с автографом. Она взяла листочек из руки и, пока было время, посмотрев в глаза, спросила:

— Сеньор Эрнесто, позвольте спросить, Вы знаете Гектора?

И тут она увидела это — удивление и лёгкий страх на секунду промелькнувших в его глазах. Это поразило Коко, ведь она думала, что заметить такое очень сложно и что ей придётся вглядываться ещё сильнее в его глаза и стараться при этом не выглядеть странной. Но нет. Эта секундная пауза в его уверенном тоне и напускной улыбке, этот взгляд и это чувство, как будто на чердаке пола лежало что-то настолько запылившаяся вещь, уже почти слившаяся с этим самим полом, но вот споткнулся об этот забытый предмет и… Упал или просто оступился?

— Какого Гектора? — Эрнесто старался сохранять спокойствие и свою напускную улыбку.

— Вы начинали с ним свою карьеру, — спокойно продолжила Коко.

— О, ну он, к сожалению, умер. Несчастный случай, понимаете? Так следующий! — прокричал Эрнесто. — Давайте, не задерживайте очередь, — обратился Эрнесто к Коко. Она же приоткрыла рот, чтобы задать ещё один вопрос, о сзади один из охранников взял её за предплечье и вывел из зоны автографов. По началу Коко хотелось сопротивляться, но охранник был почти в два раза больше её. Сокорро, оказавшись в стороне от зоны и толпы фанатов, стояла и смотрела, как Эрнесто в очередной раз расписывается на бумажке или обложке он винила с его песнями. Эрнесто мило беседовал с дамами, дружественно тряс руки мужчинам и улыбался, выставляя на показ свои белоснежные зубы.

Коко смотрела на то, как Эрнесто отвечал на вопросы своих фанатов. Иногда это были не самые умные вопросы, но тем не менее, он им отвечал. У всех был только один вопрос, а у дам посимпатичнее был аж целый ворох вопросов, которые они могли спокойно задавать Эрнесто, сидя рядом с ним. Коко хотелось кричать. В её голове засела фраза, появившаяся от такой несправедливости. Будь Коко постарше или повыше, то она бы непременно сидела бы рядом с Эрнесто и спокойно задавала бы ему свои вопросы, а не стояла бы в сторонке в роли наблюдателя. «Я — дочь Гектора, и я имею право знать!» — вот, что Сокорро хотела выкрикнуть, выплюнуть в лицо Эрнесто со всей злобой. Девушка была на грани и сдерживало её только понимание того, что, во-первых, «Кто такой Гектор? О чём вы вообще?», во-вторых, её просто примут за сумасшедшую. Её просто отвезут в больницу, а если в смерти её отца действительно замешан Эрнесто, то он сделает всё, чтобы уберечь свою репутацию. Коко в этом даже не сомневалась.

Тяжело вздохнув, переполненная решимостью, Сокорро отвернулась от Эрнесто, развернувшись на «каблуках» в противоположную сторону. Она зашагала прочь от Эрнесто, прочь от его фанатов. Коко было тяжело на это смотреть: ей в голову ударило одно осознание, которое она пыталась игнорировать и в какой-то степени контролировать. Она направилась в отель, к Хулио, чтобы рассказать ему обо всё, и по пути спросить консьержа о том, приходили ли письма на их адрес.

Голова Коко болела. Её руки нервно теребили складки платья по бокам. Она со всех сил старалась не думать об этом.

«Не думать, не думать, не думать!» — кричала внутри себя Коко.

«Это всё равно ничего не изменит», — пыталась успокоить себя Коко.

С каждым шагом это становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. Все эти мысли лезли со всех щелей, как бы Коко не пыталась их вымести, вытереть, убрать. Мысли, мысли, мысли… Коко это ещё не доказала, но она была уверена. Что-то кричало в ней, что всё так и есть. Это были поспешные выводы, но Коко ничего не могла с собой поделать: «Ах… ах, вот если бы Эрнесто не предал бы Гектора, то всё было бы в порядке. Они оба были бы знамениты. Гектор бы вернулся домой с признанием и деньгами»

«Он украл это у нас! Он украл музыку, он украл твоего отца и хуже… Он украл **жизнь** твоего отца!» — кричали змеиным шёпотом голоса в голове Коко. Да, это несомненно было так, но не могла же Коко закричать об этом всему миру… Или могла бы, но это был бы очень непродуманный поступок с неприятными последствиями.

Коко громко хлопнула дверью, когда зашла в номер.

— Я так полагаю, всё прошло не совсем удачно, — спокойно сказал Хулио, сидя на своей кровати и разгадывая кроссворд.

— Я была не настолько красива, чтобы сидеть рядом с ним и до бесконечности расспрашивать его глупые вопросами, которыми он как будто питается! — Коко встала в центр комнаты и от негодования вскинула руки вверх. — В смысле, ты просто не видел его: он так приторно улыбался, подсаживал к себе девушек и тешил себе эго, отвечая на их бестолковые вопросы! — Коко яро жестикулировала, то опуская руки, то сгибая их в локте и сжимая кулаки. — У ТеБя такОй преКрасНЫй поЧерК, Эрнесто! Это так восхительно, Эрнесто!.. — Коко передразнивали девушек, которые сидели рядом с Эрнесто. Она дальше продолжила свою тираду, давая волю своим эмоциям и меря широкими шагами пол в отельном номере. Хулио же тихо вздохнул, терпеливо слушая свою подругу.

— Всё настолько плохо? — наконец спросил Хулио, откладывая кроссворд в газете в сторону, когда Коко наконец успокоилась.

— Ну не совсем. Я зачем пришла, с тем и ушла, — пожала плечами Коко. — Просто… Это тяжело. Я знаю, что папа сочинял музыку, а Эрнесто скорее всего песни, но осознавать обман и то, что всё могло было быть иначе… Тяжело. — Коко села на край своей кровати, которая находилась в другом конце номера напротив кровати Хулио. Тот в свою очередь встал и подошёл к своей подруге. Он причел рядом с ней, положив свою руку на плечо Коко.

— Но ты ведь узнала, что хотела? Ты ведь его спросила? — Хулио посмотрел в лицо Коко.

— Да. Да, я спросила… О кстати! — Коко взяла свою сумочку и достала из неё фотографию с автографом Эрнесто. — Вот, Розите, — она протянула фотографию Хулио.

— Да спасибо. Она обрадуется, получив это фото с автографом. Ну и разочаруется, когда услышит о твоих подозрениях.

Коко мягко улыбнулась. Она смотрела на то, как улыбнулся Хулио, пытаясь поднять ей настроение. Как же хорошо, что она всё же не одна в этом путешествии.

— Да… Так вот, стоило мне спросить о Гекторе, как что-то в нём изменилось. На долю секунду в его взгляде… Понимаешь? То есть я вообще была удивлена, что заметила это. Как будто он не ожидал услышать это от меня. А потом меня быстро спровадили. Как я говорила, я не была особо красивой и задавала неуместные вопросы. — Коко откинулась назад на кровати, закрыв предплечьем глаза. Да, у неё было куча времени, чтобы продумать беседу, что она и делала, стоя в толпе, но всё сводилось к тому, что в любом случае у неё будет только один вопрос, и лучше пойти в ва-банк, чем надеяться, что ей позволят задать больше одного вопроса.

— А ты думала о том, как будешь доказывать причастность Эрнесто в смерти твоего отца? Я имею ввиду, что ты же не можешь просто прокричать об этом на всю улицу.

Коко, не меняя своей позы, ответила:

— Попробую доказать. Спрошу ещё раз Эрнесто. Что-нибудь сделаю.

— Коко, — Хулио немного помрачнел. Ему надо было серьёзно поговорить со своей подругой, прекрасно понимая, что Коко этим разговором будет недовольна. — Ты ведь понимаешь…

— Я смогу Хулио, — предупреждающе произнесла Коко. — Мне просто нужно время.

— Мы не сможем, Коко. — возразил Хулио. — Даже если Эрнесто действительно убил твоего отца, а не несчастный случай, то спустя столько лет не осталось улик. Сама подумай: Эрнесто скорее всего использовал яд. Яд легко спрятать, легко от него избавиться. Его не всегда получается найти сразу, а тут спустя десять с лишним лет… — Хулио тяжело вздохнул. Коко же молчала. Меду путниками возникло тяжёлое молчание. Оно длилось не очень долго — Хулио его прервал:

— Просто… Твоя мама тебе ведь не ответила?

— Нет, — устало вбросила Коко.

— Просто стоит ли так напрягаться ради этого? Ты же можешь просто вернуться домой и объяснить, что произошло здесь. — Коко снова села на кровать. — Разве мы вообще изначально не ради этого здесь? Чтобы узнать что случилось?

Коко молчала, смотря в пол.

— Послушай, я понимаю, что это не справедливо, что Эрнесто, если он виноват, останется безнаказанным. Я бы тоже был недоволен этим, но Коко тебе надо вернуться домой и починить то, что сломано, а не доламывать это. Понимаешь?

— Да… — тихо ответила Коко. Она понимала это.

— Хей, всё будет в порядке, — Хулио положил свою руку на плечо Коко. — Я возьму сегодня билеты на завтра, если ты не против.

— Нет, я не против, — ответила Коко. Это было правдой. Сокорро начинала не любить этот большой и шумный город. И она действительно понимала, точнее не знала, как собрать улики против Эрнесто, ведь дело очень старое. Коко решила про себя, что лучше действительно поедет домой и попробует помириться с матерью, чем останется ещё на неделю здесь. Эрнесто всё равно личность знаменитая и найти его в случае, если Коко поймёт, как доказать вину де ла Круса, будет не сложно. Так что они взяли всё, что можно было и, как бы это ни было тяжело, пора пришла возвратиться домой с непустыми руками, но всё же с большим осадком.

— Ну я пойду на станцию, — Хулио решил оставить Коко наедине с собой на какое-то время. Он встал и направился к своему чемодану. В нём в сложенной одежде он искал свою заначку. Хулио даже не заметил, как начал насвистывать мелодию «Не забывай!», пока Коко не сделал замечание.

— Да ладно, отличная же песня! — Возразил Хулио, продолжая свою возню в чемодане. — То есть да, её написал Эрнесто, но каким мы ужасным человеком он не был, песня тут не причём.

— Дело не совсем в этом, — ответила Коко. — Она… Эта песня, это мелодия… Что-то напоминают, но я не могу вспомнить что. И это раздражает. К тому же, это обычная песня о любви, не понимаю, что люди в ней нашли.

— Пффф, — Хулио нашёл свой кошелёк, завёрнутый в ношенную рубашку в чемодане. — Ну да. Да я и сам не знаю, чего в ней нашёл. Хммм, — Хулио задумался, начав чесать свой затылок. Парень положил кошелёк на прикроватную тумбочку и сел на кровать. Он посидел пару секунду, пока в его голову не пришла идея:

— Может попробуешь спеть её на другой лад?

— Как именно? — Коко была в скверном настроении для того, чтобы сейчас разговаривать об этой песне, не говоря о том, чтобы её спеть, (чего девушка постоянно старалась избегать), но всё же она нуждалась хоть в какой-то идее решения этой старой и надоевшей проблемы.

— Скажем, например, быстрее:

_Не забывай!  
Просто должен я идти!  
Не забывай!  
Не плачь и не грусти!  
Пускай в далеком я краю, любимая моя!_

Коко поёжилась и от ритма песни, и от голоса Хулио. Первое казалось невыносимым из-за того, что в её голове от такого темпа прошёлся ураган, а второе было связано с тем, что Хулио просто не умел петь.

Увидев скошенную гримасу Коко, Хулио нервно улыбнулся:

— Или медленнее:

_Не забывай!  
Не уйти нам от судьбы!  
Не забывай!  
И будем снова вместе мы!  
Помни, что своей любви я не скажу прощай,  
Пока я не вернусь к тебе!_

Не забывай…- запнулся Хулио. — Не помню, как дальше, — сказал он с глупой улыбкой на лице, пожимая плечами.

Коко закатила глаза. Сделав небольшой вдох и выдох, встав с кровати, сбросив некоторые лишние мысли и вытаскивая из памяти слова песни, она попробовала спеть «Не забывай» на медленный лад, как Хулио.

_Не забывай  
Когда в беспамятном бреду  
Не забывай  
Мои мечты что я дарю  
От сердца моего ключи  
Есть только у тебя  
И в этой песне навсегда  
С тобою бу-ду я._

Что-то колыхнулось в её памяти. Коко продолжила петь уверенней:

_Не забывай  
Пусть будет холодно вокруг  
Не забывай  
Тебя я песней обниму  
У мира на другом краю  
Меня ты не забудь  
Найди обратно к дому путь…_

После этих строк она умолкла. Она вспомнила. Вспомнила, как в день отъезда на её долгие расспросы о том, когда он вернётся, он ответил, что скоро. Он попросил её дождаться. Её papà Hèctor.

— Коко? Всё в порядке? — Хулио встал с кровати и подошёл к Коко. Он волновался за неё. Она спокойно пела, потом резко умолкла, а теперь он мог слышать её всхлипы. — Ты плачешь? Что случилось?

— Я в-в-вспомнила, что о-о-обещала не за-забывать, — голосом, в котором слышались слёзы ответила Коко.

— Не забывать? — не понимал Хулио.

— Эту песню, папа сочинил для м-меня. В день своего отъезда ил-ли р-раньше. Но он попросил, а-а пот-том я-я обещала, что дождусь его, — голос Коко сильно дрожал, а сама она, не скрывая своих эмоций, плакала. — Я-я не забуду его и если что-то случиться, то я его найду. Я опоздала Хулио! Мне нельзя было сдаваться! Надо было прочесть то письмо сразу! Надо было… настоять на своём перед мамой! Хулио, — Коко посмотрела на своего друга отчаянным взглядом, полным слёз, — я не сдержала ни одно из своих обещаний… Ни одно…


	11. Проклятая музыка

— Извините, простите! Lo siento! — Гектор бежал через весь город, расталкивая суетливых прохожих. Завтра был тот самый день, которого с нетерпением ждали все, ведь наконец цветочный мост будет открыт, наконец можно будет встретиться со своими родственниками или просто сходить на площадь города Мёртвых и насладиться местными концертами, карнавалами, конкурсами, а почтизабытые могли смешаться с этой толпой и насладиться отменной выпивкой или угощениями, которые могли принести их знакомые из мира живых. В общем отдохнуть и развлечься как следует! Гектор, правда, выпадал из этого мероприятия, хоть прям сейчас, пролезая между ящиками, которые несли на площадь для последних штрихов в оформлении. Он очень спешил. Осталось меньше суток, а он ведь не натянул всё полностью! Всё из-за его смены в час-пик! Из-за толпы и…

— Гектор сменишь меня сегодня? У-у тебя ведь всё равно не… С меня должок, спасибо!

Музыкант тогда просто не успел сказать нет. Да и успел бы он это сделать, заваленный ящиками в подсобке. Так что он остался на дополнительную смену. Неплохая возможность подзаработать, особенно когда тебе это не нужно, а завтра ещё и перелетать через мост на конструкции, которая завершена только на половину. И вот поэтому Гектор сейчас бежал через весь город, всё время извиняясь. Ему надо было одолжить нитки, потом вернуться в «секретное место» и быстро натянуть ткань на конструкцию, ещё раз пройтись по расчётам, которые он так бережно хранил у себя эти девять месяцев, а потом подобрать подходящую точку, от которой можно было б оттолкнуться и пролететь необходимое расстояние и, прокручивая всё это в голове, Гектор решил начать с первого и последнего: одолжить у швей плотную нитку и договориться с Эстелой. Она говорила, что всегда за то, чтобы помочь ему, но у неё всегда были немного другие планы праздничный вечер.

Найти верёвку было не трудно. Пригодился подзаработок и праздничная суматоха, из-за которой найти любой вид верёвки не составило труда. Теперь музыкант бежал уже из последних сил в столь близкий ему район почтизабытых. Без стука по тому, что, наверное, должно было быть дверным косяком, будь здесь настоящая дверь, а не занавесочная ткань, Гектор ворвался в небольшое, затхлое, пропитанное запахом кислым запахом пороха и, кажется, ещё более тёмное помещение чем обычно.

— Эстела! — выкрикнул Гектор, ещё даже не успев зайти в пороховую мастерскую. — Эстела, мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне нужно… — музыкант запнулся, едва сделав и два шага по деревянному полу, скрипящему под ногами, кода увидел Тадео, в одиночестве сидящего за столом с полупустой бутылкой пульке в руках, а на полу рядом со столом валялись ещё три опустошённые бутылки от этого же алкогольного напитка.

— Тадео, ты не… — Гектор чуть не упал: он не заметил ещё одну бутылку прямо под его ногами. Он осмотрел пол: здесь было больше, чем четыре пустые бутылки из-под пульке: они были беспорядочно разбросаны повсюду. — Т-ты не видел Эстелу? — Гектор хотел бы думать, что хотя бы на этот раз они с братом не начали праздник раньше обычного, но что-то ему говорило, что он ошибается.

«Вот же дурак! — думал про себя Гектор. — Совсем забылся! Надо было просить о помощи раньше, за неделю, чтоб наверняка.»

Но Тадео не ответил. Казалось, он его даже не слышал.

Наступила тишина и с минуту никто не проронил ни слова. Гектор посчитал эту тишину неловкой и думал о том, как бы всё исправить. Он огляделся по сторонам и прислушался, надеясь самому разузнать, где может находиться Эстела. Но вокруг всё было как будто неприветливым и грязным, и даже пол под ногами не скрипел, а хрустел, как будто в любой момент мог обломиться и открыть дыру в болотную воду, на которой весь район почтизабытых и был построен. Гектор прислушался, надеясь услышать привычную возню где-то сзади дома. Но ничего не было слышно. Вообще ничего. Ни ругани, ни криков возмущений и ругательств в сторону Джона. Ничего. И тут до него дошло: эта тишина была непросто неловкой, а могильной. По затылку Гектора пробежали мурашки, как будто кто-то рукой там провёл, закладывая пугающие мысли. Он поспешил отогнать их от себя. Нет, нет, нет! Не сейчас!

Гектор был очень нерешителен в том, какой вопрос стоит задать. Единственное, что он смог выдавить из себя без особых раздумий было:

— Т-тадео?..

Он снова ничего не ответил. Только приложил горлышко бутылки с алкоголем к своим «губам» и отпил четверть содержимого.

— Где Эстела? — голос Гектора был неуверенным и тихим. Произнося эти слова, он почувствовал себя так, как будто он приоткрывал дверь, комнату которой никогда не должен был видеть.

— Вот скажи мне, Гектор, почему всё так устроено? — наконец заговорил Тадео хриплым и дрожащим голосом.

— Ч-чт…

— Зачем даётся этот… второй шанс на жизнь после смерти, когда это всё равно сведётся к одному — к смерти. Как будто одного раза было недостаточно. Как будто кто-то, кто создал этот просто издевается над нами, давая этот шанс, — Тадео ещё раз отпил из своей бутылки.  
Музыканта как холодной водой окатило от осознания происходящего и, если бы у Гектора было сердце, то оно бы сейчас сжалось. Хотя и без сердца его дыхание сбилось и кости как будто онемели.

«Нет, — подумал по себя Гектор. — этого просто… это… нет».

Он закрыл глаза, в попытке успокоить себя. Музыкант пытался выровнить своё дыхание, заставить себя хотя бы шаг в сторону или вперёд или хоть куда. Он выбрал вперёд. Это был тяжёлый шаг, как будто ноги были совершенно не его, но он смог. Его дыхание выравнилось, хоть ощущение холода и осталось.

— Знаешь, я… — Гектор собирался сказать что-то подбадривающее, не бессмысленное и успокоить и себя и своего собеседника, но его грубо перебили:

— Она пожелала тебе удачи. — Тадео произнёс эти слова тоном, который как бы ставил точку в их диалоге, и одним махом осушил бутылку, бросив его на пол. Затем он спрятал своё лицо в руках, поставив локти на стол.

Гектор постоял ещё немного, не решаясь сказать что-либо или сделать. Тадео выглядел просто ужасным даже в тёмном помещении. Он выглядел разбито, подавлено и явно был пьян. Лезть к нему сейчас было ужасной идеей, поэтому Гектор просто развернулся и направился к выходу.

— Ещё она просила, чтобы ты не бродил здесь часто. И это так: тут многие не любят «оптимистов» — эти слова были последними, которые услышал Гектор, уходя из дома. Он даже не обернулся. Это было слишком тяжело.

***

— Гектор, сыграй нам что-нибудь!

— Да, хотим немного развлечься перед Днём Мёртвых!

Музыкант только сейчас понял, что он свернул не туда. Он был слишком погружен в свои мысли, чтобы заметить, как он почти дошёл до дома по привычки. Группа почтизабытых зазывала к себе Гектора, чтобы повеселиться, но у него не было настроя. Не сейчас.

— Оставьте бедолагу в покое! — послышался громкий голос Чичаррона. Кажется, он заметил подавленное настроение своего друга, чему последний был очень благодарен. — Ему ещё завтра надо через мост перебраться. Пусть лучше завтра нам шоу устроит, а сегодня я вам сыграю!

Кто-то из ребят начал возмущаться, но Гектор, заведя свою руку за затылок, сказал что-то про усталость и тяжёлый день впереди. Тогда поклонники музыки просто пожелали ему удачи и согласились на том, чтобы сегодня им играл Чичаррон.

Ривера направился к себе в лачугу. Ему надо было успокоиться, и музыка была идеальным вариантом. Надо было успокоиться срочно.

Так происходит всегда. Кто-то уходит, и кто-то приходит, но в послежизни Гектора все, казалось только уходят.

Музыкант поспешил взять гитару в руки. Ему надо было прийти в себя и продолжить работу. Он начал настраивать гитару, задевая струны. Надо было быть сосредоточенным. Завтра был важный день, а он кажется теперь не проспит всю ночь. А он ведь ещё так и не придумал как эту конструкцию поднять на крышу. Кто теперь поможет…

— Ай! — одна из струн оборвалась и ударила его по костяному пальцу. Гектор перетянул струну, поворачивая колку. Это прозвучало как предательство. Он был очень раздосадован тем, что даже музыка его отвергает.

«Нет! Это просто старая гитара! Мне нужно успокоится! — успокаивал себя в голове Гектор. — Музыка всегда была рядом со мной. Музыка всегда утешала меня. Музыка проводила меня по жизни даже тогда… тогда… тог… когда я ушёл из дома… Музыка…»

Гектор начал размышлять. Если бы он не ушёл тогда, гонимый своей страстью к музыке, если бы он не был так слеп тогда, да хоть сейчас, оказавшись здесь из-за музыки, он одержимый своей идеей даже не смог заметить, как кости Эстелы желтеют… Всё началось с музыки и закончилось тишиной на цветочном мосту. Гектор не заметил, как дёргал самую толстую струну на ноте до в одном и том же ритме. Он убрал пальцы со струн и посмотрел на лицевую сторону гитары. Музыкант думал о том, что было бы если бы он не брал никогда в руки гитару. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, кем бы он стал, но сейчас он был уверен в том, что он бы не оказался в этой ситуации. По крайней мере если бы он умер, то его семья…

Отчаяние смешалось с ненавистью к себе, и Гектор даже не понял, что конкретно на него нашло. Он взял гитару за гриф обеими руками и ударил её об деревянный пол. Послышался звук треска дерева. Стало даже интересно, что сломается первым: эта дурацкая гитара или этот никуда негодный пол? Он ударил второй раз: дерево начало расходиться в местах соединения и трещины стали длиннее. Он ударил третий раз и полетели щепки. Он бил и бил до тех пор когда от гитары остался только гриф с головкой. Гектор отбросил гриф в сторону и сел на пол, откинувшись спиной к стене. Нет, в таком состоянии он не сможет закончить работу. А завтра просто не успеет сделать всё вовремя. Бывший музыкант закрыл глаза. Может оно того действительно не стоит? Перебраться через мост невозможно без фотографии на алтаре, но ведь надежда умирает последней, да? А ведь если бы Гектор не был одержим этой идеей, то он бы заметил пожелтевшие кости Эстелы и, хоть он и был бы бессилен, но он хотя бы проводил с ней больше времени, больше чем просто сухие разговоры о делах в его секретном месте.

Его лицо беспомощно упало в его же ладони. В этом году ему нужен отдых. В этот День Мёртвых он отдохнёт.


	12. Записи

Коко сидела в поезде и смотрела на то, как за окном проносится однотонный, но яркий из-за солнца пейзаж пустыни. Сокорро вспоминала вчерашний день, когда она сидела на полу и плакала в свои руки, пока Хулио сидел рядом с ней, приобняв её к себе. Он тихо сидел рядом с ней, поглаживая её по дрожащей спине, до тех пор, пока она не успокоилась. Коко улыбнулась. Это было так иронично, что её мама, которая могла прибить любого, кто обидит её семью, но в итоге, из-за обиды отвернулась от своего мужа и… дочери. Коко так и не пришло ни одного ответного письма, тем временем как родители Хулио прислали ему целую кучу экспресс-доставкой. Они только недавно узнали, что их родственник не живёт в Мехико, и подумали, что Хулио сейчас обыскивает весь город в поисках своего дяди. Коко находила эту путаницу весьма удачной и забавной.

Ещё Коко казалось странным, что на поиски её отца с ней отправились не её родственники, а друг, которого она очень долгое время игнорировала, будучи погруженной в работу. Но вот сейчас она рядом с ним, а он рядом с ней, готовый утешить в любой момент. Они сидят вместе в самом конце поезда, на самых дешёвых местах, которые остались, ведь в мире куда больше непунктуальных людей, чем может показаться. Если честно, то мэрия хотела приостановить работу если не всего депо, то хотя бы пассажирские поезда. Некоторые рабочие были возмущены тем, что они не могут праздновать праздник со всеми, но компании нашли это дело непрактичным, расточительным и неприбыльным, так как билеты они уже продали, и задержка в расписании поездов приведёт за собой кучу расходов. Всё закончилось тем, что компании попросили мэрию в следующий раз объявлять о таких вопросах заранее. Коко и Хулио надо благодарить этот шумный вопрос, ведь благодаря нему несколько людей успели вернуть свои билеты, которые путники потом приобрели.

Коко отвернулась от окна и посмотрела на спящего напротив неё Хулио. Ей грело сердце, что он был рядом с ней. И ей было немного стыдно, что Хулио опоздает на празднование Дня Мёртвых из-за неё. Это Коко уже давно всё равно на этот праздник. Нет, ей он нравился, но то, как её семья проводила этот праздник было для девушки кощунством. Так что в этом плане ей было всё равно на то, успеет ли она на празднование с семьёй или нет, а вот Хулио… У него всё было в порядке. У него полноценная семья. Семья Матинес. Коко захотелось узнать их поближе. Ей обязательно надо будет познакомится с его родителями, когда они приедут. Она обязательно бы расспросила их о неловких историях из детства Хулио. Коко даже улыбнулась, представляя, как мама Хулио показывает ей альбом с фотографиями, где у Хулио были бы непременно пухлые щёчки, он одет в костюмчик на семейной фотосессии, а взгляд маленького ребёнка никак не может сфокусироваться на камере. Щёки Коко невольно покрылись румянцем, а сама она прикрыла рот рукой. Dios mio, зачем она об этом думает?

Коко подумывала о том, чтобы самой поспать, но она не чувствовала себя уставшей, разве что уставшей от скуки. Она постукивала пальцами по столу, за которым они сидели и повернула голову в сторону других столиков. В вагоне было шумно. Все беседовали между собой, ругались и даже играли на гитаре. Что ж, зато места дешёвые…  
Девушка уронила голову на стол. Ей было до безумия скучно, а думать ей было нельзя, ведь иначе она снова замкнётся в кругу мыслей того, что произошло вчера, что за человек Эрнесто и может Коко всё же ошибается? То есть да, Эрнесто определённо точно украл письма Гектора. В тот день, когда Коко вспомнила, что «Не забывай!» была колыбельной, она вспомнила про те стихи, которые всегда считала лишними дочитать и, Господи, почему?! Ведь в этих письмах мало того, что оказались слова «Не забывай!», так ещё и слова других знаменитых песен, «принадлежащих» Эрнесто. Она просто не сразу поняла это, ведь никогда не увлекалась музыкой по понятным причинам. Коко, читая стихи для галочки и от скуки, не дошла до самых знаменитых. И вот, вчера, она наконец-то прочла все их вместе с Хулио, который в отличие от неё увлекался творчеством Эрнесто и смог сказать, что да, это всё песни, Эрнесто «сочинил сам». Но как говорил Хулио у них нет доказательств, да и к тому же, может это действительно был несчастный случай, а Коко просто ищет, кого бы обвинить? Как сказали бы мудрые люди, в число которых Коко не входила, слава приходит и уходит и пусть мир не знает кто написал песни может оно и не надо. Главное, что они, его семья это знают. Но. Было одно «но»: украсть это дело первое, а убить своего лучшего друга, который сочинил множество песен, а затем… чтобы его семья думала…

— Ургх! — злобно издав этот звук, Коко резко встала и вышла из своего места, но тут же потеряла равновесие и упала: кто-то сбил её с ног сзади.

— Lo siento, señora! — Коко протянул руку мужчина лет пятидесяти, в шляпе котелке и с усами и волосами, в которых без труда проглядывалась седина.

Сокорро приняла помощь мужчины, сказав, «Ничего страшного», и уже собираясь обойти мужчину, как он спросил Коко:

— Вы не видите на полу очки или записную книжку? Лучше было бы, конечно, сначала очки найти, но записная книжка очень важна и…

— Да, да, — понимающе кивнула Коко, осматривая пол. Это было забавно, что первое, что смог найти её взгляд была зелёная записная книжка. Коко нагнулась и подняла её. Впереди в паре шагов она заметила очки. Она прошла эти два шага подняла очки и подошла к мужчине, который неуверенно держался за спинку одного из мест в вагоне. Коко протянула эти вещи со словами «Вот, держите, сэр».

— Спасибо большое! Gracias. А то без очков туговато… Хотя я всё ещё не знаю, что было бы страшнее: потерять очки или мои записи. Как никак куча материала, написанного от руки для работы. Эх, тяжело, когда всё забываешь и приходиться всё записывать, — жаловался мужчина.

— Да, это точно, — Коко кивнула головой.

— Ещё раз спасибо, юная леди. Вы прекрасно выглядите.

— Благодарю, — ответила Коко улыбнувшись.

Мужчина развернулся и пошёл вперёд, к своему месту.

Коко же села обратно на своё место. Она сама не поняла почему, а сделала это больше как по привычке. Вроде. Коко хотела пойти и прогуляться, но галдёж в вагоне давал ей понять, что ей придётся продираться через толпу впереди, к тихому месту, и ещё раз, когда будет возвращаться на своё место. На улицу ей выходить не хотелось: скоро солнце будет в зените, а значит, что ничего кроме шумного, сухого и тёплого воздуха её там не ждёт. Коко с досадой опять начала стучать пальцами по столу. И ей снова в голову начали лезть мысли о случившемся. Она не знала, как произойдёт встреча с ей матерью, если она вообще произойдёт, но факт оставался фактом: Коко могла сделать и больше, а главное быстрее. Остаться на дополнительные две недели ради Эрнесто было ошибкой, да и вообще если бы… и…

— «Так, — громко сказа Коко самой себе. — Давай подумаем о чём-нибудь другом. О чём? Да хоть о том, что только что произошло. Об очках, о записной книжке… Да, было бы забавно записывать свои мысли. Это как документировать всё с тобой происходящее. Интересно, что писал тот мужчина в своей записной книжке? Тоже мысли, или идеи, или стихи… Интересно, её отец тоже вёл записную книжку, когда сочинял свои песни? Ведь куда-то он их точно записывал…»

Пальцы Коко резко перестали стучать по столу. Её осенило. В её голове все мысли вдруг встали на одном месте, чтобы перегруппироваться и пойти в другом направлении. Он записывал песни, конечно записывал. Вместе с нотами, ведь он музыкант, а Эрнесто же не мог вытащить все песни и ноты прямиком из головы Гектора. Он забрал записи отца, и сейчас они либо в той записной книжке, которой он хвастался перед теми дамами, либо где-то ещё. Если Эрнесто, конечно поступил, как последний параноик и не переписал, а затем выбросил их. Но Эрнесто ведь не был пугливым, да и зачем? Имельда зла на Гектора, значит копать не будет. Других родственников у её отца не было, а если Эрнесто присутствовал на свадьбе Гектора, значит наверняка не один день знал Имельду и прекрасно знал её вспыльчивый и жёсткий характер. Если её предали, то всё нет прощения. Она точно попытается стереть этого человека из своей жизни и жизней тех, кто её окружил, а больше Гектора никто не знал.

Коко понимала, что глупо рассчитывать на то, что Эрнесто было лень переписывать песни, и он просто оставил оригинал, а в дальнейшем просто понаделал копий и может быть, может быть оставил себе самый оригинальный текст с оригинальными нотами, написанными от руки её отца просто на память. Просто одно сплошное может быть.

— О нет, — тяжело вздохнула Коко, спрятав своё лицо в ладонях. Она подняла их выше, тем самым проведя по лицу своими руками вверх, как бы делая ободок своих волос. Сокорро понимала, что она сейчас натворила и что теперь не успокоится, пока не удостовериться. Коко пыталась себя успокоить тем, что Эрнесто любил гастроли и наверняка в один день приедет в город поближе к Санта-Сесилии, но вдруг за это время он решит избавится от записной книжки? Просто решит и всё. Или он узнал в Коко что-то знакомое, о после давно не всплывающего вопроса о Гекторе немного испугался? Ей надо удостовериться сейчас же. Но как?

Они только в часе езды от Мехико на поезде. Пешком у неё займёт это день, на лошадях пол дня. Вопрос в том, как сейчас остановить поезд и где найти лошадей. Что ж, на данный момент оба пункта были трудно выполнимы: вряд ли кто-то по прихоти какой-то девушки остановит поезд, а во-вторых, свободные лошади в пустыне? Ну да.  
От безысходности Коко просто сложила руки на столе и откинулась на спинку диванчика, на котором сидела и вздохнула.

«В другой раз, Коко, в другой раз», — утешала девушка саму себя.

Коко скрестила руки на коленях и закрыла глаза. Она буквально засыпала от скуки и если уж делать нечего, а думать сейчас было не лучшей идеей, то неплохим вариантом было взять пример с Хулио и вздремнуть. Сердцебиение девушки замедлилось, галдёж других пассажиров просто стал привычным для уха и был неплохим фоновым шумом. Коко расслабилась и начала сопеть, как к монотонному шуму голосов и криков разных людей присоединился пробирающий до души мерзкий скрип тормозов поезда и Коко не просто проснулась из-за такого звука, а ударилась об стол, упала на пол вместе с ещё несколькими пассажирами и проснулась резко и окончательно, а всё из-за резкого толчка, который выкинул её и остальных пассажиров с насиженных мест.

«Больше на краю садиться не буду», — обиженно подумала про себя Коко, потирая свою левую руку, на которую неудачно упала. По мимо руки у девушки неприятным ощущением отдавалась линия на грудной клетке, которую она ударила об стол, когда поезд резко затормозил.

«Хорошо, что хоть не головой ударилась», — подбадривала себя девушка, вставая на ноги.  
Повсюду были слышен гомон возмущений, и недовольства. Никто не понимал, что происходит и почему.

Коко села на место и начала двигаться по направлению к окну. Она его открыла и выглянула наружу, но ничего, кроме длинной линии поезда, уходящей в горизонт, Коко не увидела.

— Уф, — послышался стон напротив неё.

— Хулио, ты как? — спросила Коко у своего друга, который потирал свой висок.

— Я в порядке, но будет шишка. Почему мы остановились?

Ещё с минуту никто ничего не понимал. Кто-то пошёл вперёд, чтобы узнать, что происходит.

— Может какая-нибудь поломка? — предположила Коко. Хулио в ответ только пожал плечами и мотнул головой, мол, не знаю.

Все пассажиры галдели и размахивали руками, сидели в нетерпении и начинали злиться, пока чей-то крик не прервал какофонию звуков:

— Tranquilamente! Callate! Вы слышите?

— Сuidado! Там грабители! — ворвался парень в их вагон. Он был весь запыхавшийся, тяжело дышал и дрожал. По вагону расползлись удивлённые возгласы и вздохи. — Они вооружены! Прячьте всё ценное! — и тут же после этих слов все закопошились, открывая свои сумки, чемоданы, копаясь в одежде и думая, куда спрятать деньги и украшения, чтобы их не забрали.

— Грабители? — тихо произнесла Коко, пока Хулио доставал их чемоданы. — Так, Хулио, вытаскивай письма!

— Письма? — удивился Хулио. — Мне кажется, что…

— Давай! — настояла на своём Коко. Хулио поспешно и нервно достал из её чемодана письма и отдал их девушке. Коко же сложила их в свою сумочку. — Так, деньги спрячь в прокладку в шляпе, мои — со мной, а украшение в щель между подушками спинки и сиденья. А сейчас, — Коко встала из-за своего места и подошла к даме с ребёнком. — Извините, это ваша сумка? — спросила Коко, указывая на сетку с посудой. Дама кивнула, тихо сказав «да».

— Отлично. Позволите, я возьму сковородку? — спросила Коко. Сзади уже слышались предупреждающие выстрелы и возгласы грабителей о том, чтобы все деньги отдавали им.

— А, з-зачем? — не поняла дама.

— Она же чугунная? — спросила Коко, игнорируя вопрос.

— Да, но… Постойте! — Коко не слушала даму. Она подошла к сетке и достала сковородку, тем временем как грабители уже подходили к двери их вагона. Коко быстро подошла к Хулио, не обращая внимание на возмущение сзади.

— Задержи их, когда подойдут к тебе, — быстро сказала Коко своему другу.

— Ч-что?.. Зачем? Коко! — недоумевал Хулио от такой просьбы, смотря на то, как Коко прошла вперёд и села на чемодан, стоящий в проходе. Сковородку она поставила сбоку. Коко не ответила на недоумевающий взгляд хозяина чемодана.

В этот момент в поезд зашли двое мужчин, с заряженными револьверами, которые они держали впереди. Оба прятали свои лица за платками. Они были одеты в неряшливые одежды и шляпы, которые укрывали их головы от палящего солнца пустыни. У каждого в руке был среднего размера мешок, забитый деньгами и драгоценностями.

— Так деньги, украшения в мешок. Будете рыпаться — застрелим.

Они подходили к каждому пассажиру поочерёдно. Грабители нагло копошились в сумках, а если кто-то говорил, что у него ничего нет, то били в лицо и переворачивали чемоданы. Когда очередь до Коко и её соседей, то они молча достали деньги и положили их в мешок.

— Ещё что-то есть? — спросил один из грабителей, подозрительно посмотрев на Коко.

— Всё что было, — тихо ответила Коко.

— А ну покажи! Я видел у тебя что-то ещё в сумке, — потребовал грабитель, наставляя револьвер на девушку.

— Здесь только письма, — Коко открыла свою сумку и дала грабителю самому удостовериться в этом. Грабитель залез рукой в сумку, перебрал все письма и фыркнул, отходя от девушки.

Грабители шли дальше вперёд по вагону, пока не дошли до конца, до последних мест, на одном из которых сидел Хулио.

— «Вся надежда на тебя» — мысленно обратилась Сокорро к своему другу.

— Что значит ничего нет? — рассмеялся один из грабителей в лицо Хулио. — А ну доставай чемоданы, сами найдём!

— Да вот, пожалуйста, но ничего вы там не найдёте.

Грабитель начал вытаскивать вещи из чемодана, проверяя все карманы и прокладки. К нему присоединился его сообщник.

— А ну говори, где деньги! — наставил один из грабителей пистолет на Хулио, пока второй начинал открывать второй чемодан.

— Да нет их у м-меня! Девушка, чей ч-чемодан вы сейчас наиз-знанку выворачиваете, ук-крала их у меня и-и сбежала, — врал Хулио. Он очень нервничал, говоря всё это. На самом деле, он бы уже отдал бы им деньги, но Коко попросила их задержать. Вот только зачем? Хулио ругал про себя Коко. Он снова делал безрассудные вещи, непонятно зачем, а всё из-за просьбы своей подруги, которой он верил, и возможно зря. Вот угораздило же его отправиться с ней! Ох, вот если бы ему было бы всё равно на неё…

— Ха, вот так сбежала, а чемодан с вещами оставила? — не верил грабитель, всё ещё держа Хулио на мушке, тем времен как его помощник доставал из чемодана платья.

— Хей, а платья то неплохие, — обратился грабитель к своему сообщнику, рассматривая платье, которое он достал из чемодана.

Второй грабитель взвёл курок и прицелился в лоб Хулио.

— Где хозяйка чемодана?! — яростно крикнул целившийся. Его сообщник даже не обратил внимание: он продолжал копаться в чемодане, в поисках украшений. Хулио поднял руки.

— Д-да г-говр-рю ж-е: ос-сталас-сь в М-мехико, — отвели дрожащим голосом Хулио. Его сердце бешено билось в груди, сам он от нервов вспотел, а мысленно молился Святой Марии о спасении.

— От чего же я тебе не… — но целившийся грабитель не успел договорить: сзади его что-то ударило по голове, при чём так сильно, что он моментально потерял сознание, упав на пол, как пошатнувшееся домино.

Второй грабитель потянул руку и взял свой револьвер со стола, сражу же, как услышал болезненный звук удара чего-то металлического по голове своего сообщника, но он не успел и выставить пистолет вперёд, как что-то твёрдое заехало ему по лицу, сломав нос. Грабитель уронил свой револьвер, хватаясь за свой сломанный нос, но тут его ещё раз ударили и на этот раз по голове, и он потерял сознание вместе со своим сообщником, упав на сиденье.

Коко шумно выдохнула, стоя с опущенной сковородкой в руках, а потом быстро присела и подняла с пола оба револьвера. Она сидела и шарила по карманам грабителей, в поисках запасного оружия, пороха или пуль. Хулио же сидел на месте и смотрел на Коко, не в силах пошевелиться. Он испытывал смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, он был рад тому, что его не застрелят, с другой стороны, он был в шоке от того, что сделала Коко. Впрочем, как и все другие пассажиры, которые наблюдали сзади, как девушка на цыпочках, со сковородой в руках, крадётся сзади к грабителям.

Коко встала на ноги. В одной руке она держала два револьвера, а в другой два мешка с деньгами.

— Кто умеет стрелять? — громко спросила Коко. Четверо мужчин встали и подняли свои руки. Коко подошла к ним и дала оружие.

— Вот, держите, если надо будет оборонятся. Сами решите, кто из вас заберёт их. Патронов у них с собой не было, а порох без патронов бесполезен, так что всё что есть, — она протянула оружие добровольцам. — Сами решайте у кого будут револьверы.

Мужчины взяли оружие и начали решать между собой этот вопрос. Коко тем временем достала из мешка свои деньги, подходя к своему месту, и, подойдя к Хулио, она попросила:

— Вот, держи. Пройдись и отдай им их деньги. Только проследи, чтобы в мешке, хоть что-нибудь осталось.

Хулио, который приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, просто кивнул и пошёл раздавать деньги обратно их хозяевам. Коко же начла собирать их чемоданы, аккуратно всё складывая обратно. Пассажиры вокруг начинали приходить в себя. И вот, когда все наконец успокоились, кроме добровольцев, которые сидели с оружием в руках наготове, когда грабителей связали и посадили в конец вагона, когда Хулио проследил за тем, чтобы никто не взял лишнего, ну или сделал бы это незаметно, он сел на своё место и тихо спросил у Коко:

— Так, и что это было?

— Я ударила их сковородкой по голове? — медленно и неуверенно произнесла Коко.

— Ну да, по мимо этого. Где ты научилась подкрадываться и так уверенно бить?

— А, ну первому я научилась, когда по ночам сбегала из дома, а второму меня научила мама. Вот, помнишь, когда в Санта-Сесилии ходил слух о разбоях?

Хулио кивнул:

— Да, это было тревожное время…

— Ага, — продолжила Коко. — Вот мама и научила меня, дядю Оскара и дядю Филипе основам самообороны, на всякий случай. Ну знаешь, как правильно бить чем под руку попадётся, заламывать руки, куда и как лучше бить в случае чего… Ну, вот это всё.

— Да, я-я понял, — сказал Хулио, сделав себе мысленно пометку о том, что если когда-нибудь решит познакомится с мамой Коко ни в коем случае не злить её.

В вагоне повисло напряжение. Несмотря на то, что были слышные будничные разговоры и тихий смех, все с тревогой ждали, что вот сейчас в дверь вагона кто-то вломиться, распахнёт её и перестреляет здесь всех. Все уже договорились между собой, что в случае всего все ныряют под столы, а потом молятся за тех двоих, в чьих руках было оружие. Поэтому, когда дверь действительно открылась, люди, которых не сковал страх тут е нырнули под стол, двое с оружием взвели курок, Коко схватилась за сковородку.

— А ну не двигаться! — выкрикнул зашедший мужчина, вскидывая пистолет впереди себя вместе со своими тремя подопечными. Двое добровольцев тоже не остались в долгу и, сидя за столом, прицелились вошедшему прямо в голову. Главарь группы не решался выстрелить, и в поисках решения начал осматриваться вокруг, пока не заметил двух связанных грабителей в конце вагона. Он вскинул руку и громко приказал так, что двое добровольцев аж дёрнулись:

— Отставить!

И все люди в группе опустили оружие. Добровольцы же сделали это, когда взяли себя в руки и увидели значок шерифа.

— Так, значит я вижу вы тут и без нас справились, — начал громогласно говорить шериф. Коко встала, взяла мешочки с деньгами и начала идти по направлению к шерифу. — Ну, молодцы. Я так полагаю это были вы? — он поочерёдно посмотрел на двух добровольцев, которые хоть и испытывали облегчение, всё же недоумевали от происходящего, но на вопрос шерифа они оба встали, помотали головами и молча указали на Коко, которая шла вперёд. Она протянула мешки шерифу:

— Это всё награбленное.

— Gracias señora. Когда вернёмся в Мехико, то вас и ваших друзей отблагодарят… — сказал шериф, как тут его прервали:

— Прошу прощения, когда вернёмся в Мехико? — один из пассажиров в середине вагона встал с места, неуверенно задав этот вопрос.

— Да, мы сдаём назад, — чётко и громко сказал шериф.

По вагону разнеслась волна возмущений. Все хором спрашивали почему, как так вышло, за что всё это, и шерифу пришлось присвистнуть, чтобы их всех угомонить.

— А вот так, и вышло. Главный машинист и ещё пара людей, оказавший сопротивление грабителям, серьёзно ранены и их надо вести в больницу и срочно. От этой точки до Мехико час, а до ближайшего населённого пункта все три. Как видите выбор очевиден, — заключил шериф, а заключение сказал своим строгим голосом:

— Так что садитесь на свои места и наслаждайтесь путешествием. А вам, сеньора, ещё раз спасибо, — уже мягко с улыбкой обратился шериф к Коко. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и кивнула головой. Шериф вышел из вагона, жестом приказав своим помощникам забрать связанных грабителей, а Коко вернулась на своё место к Хулио.

***

— Отлично, — сказала Сокорро, когда поезд начал давать задний ход.

— Ч-его отличного? — Хулио ещё не пришёл в себя от такого навала событий, и поэтому просто смотрел на водную гладь чая, который Коко ему принесла.

— Ты как? — обеспокоенно спросила Коко.

«На меня наставили пистолет, ты исчезла в неподходящий момент, ты вообще многие вещи делаешь, не обдумав всё хорошо. Я, кажется разругаюсь со своей семьёй, прям как ты и мы к тому же возвращаемся обратно в Мехико и явно проведём там День Мёртвых, чего я не хочу. Я согласился на эту поездку, потому что боялся за тебя, но забыл подумать о себе. Я не знаю, что сказать, кроме как того, что я в бешенстве, шоке и меня трясёт от нервов!» — думал про себя Хулио, но вслух только сказал:

— Да, да, всё в порядке. Ведь полиция знала о предстоящем ограблении, — об этом Хулио узнал от Коко, которая потом ещё раз разговаривала с шерифом, — и если бы не засада, которую они устроили бы, то всё могло обернуться плачевно. Просто мне интересно, как мы оказались в этой ситуации?

— Да не важно, как мы оказались в этой ситуации, главное, что мы возвращаемся! — радостно сказала Коко.

— Коко, это и есть часть ситуации, — Хулио старался держать себя в руках, от чего это заявление было пронизано усталостью.

— Да я не о ситуации. Главное, что мы возвращаемся!

— З-зачем тебе вообще возвращаться обратно? Мы же вроде и так узнали всё, что могли, — Хулио начал помешивать чай ложечкой и смотреть на образовавшийся водоворот, чтобы немного успокоить себя.

— Просто хочу кое-в-чём удостовериться. Это что-то вроде слепого шанса, но лучше действительно проверить это, чем потом сожалеть. Мне скорее всего понадобиться твоя помощь, — Коко с надеждой посмотрела на своего друга. Она понимала, что просить у человека, которому понадобиться около двух суток прийти в себя после ограбления, о помощи в не совсем законном деле было мягко говоря грубо.

Хулио устало взглянул на Коко, которая смотрела на него своими широкими карими глазами, как щеночек.

«Гори сарай, гори и хата» — решил про себя Хулио, тяжело вздохнув.

— Ладно. Просто скажи, что на этот раз у тебя хотя бы есть план, — Хулио начал массировать сой правый висок со своей правой бровью.

— Не поверишь, но есть, — сказала Коко, лукаво улыбнувшись.

***

Хулио в благоговейном ужасе стоял и смотрел на происходящую вокруг суматоху. Не то, чтобы план, включавший в себя пункт «пойди и взорви тележку с пиротехникой, только проверь, чтобы всё улетело вверх, чтобы никого не задеть и закричи в панике» был безопасным и разумным, но он сработал. Вся охрана помещения и концертного зала, если не для помощи, то из любопытства решила посмотреть на происходящее, а через некоторое время к зданию подъехали пожарные, чтобы потушить горящую телегу. Хулио тем временем убежал и встал за угол через квартал дожидаться Коко, которая сейчас находится в здании одной звукозаписывающей компании, в котором кроме студии ещё был концертный зал, где сегодня должен был выступить Эрнесто.

Коко бегала по длинным коридорам здания. Она плутала, сворачивала, кажется, не туда и нашла около пяти запасных выходов, но никак не гримёрку самой яркой звезды Мексики. Девушка ещё в начале подумала о том, что её плохая ориентация на незнакомой местности ей помешает, и лучше было бы попросить Хулио выкрасть записную книжку, но Коко совесть этого сделать не позволяла, ведь она и так уже достаточно далеко втянула Хулио в разборки, к которым он не имеет отношения. Да и к тому же, это ведь не тяжело найти дверь в гримёрку самого знаменитого певца Мексики? На этой двери наверняка должна быть какая-нибудь позолоченная и большая надпись имени Эрнесто с большой звездой. Ведь это было бы так в стиле Эрнесто с учётом того, как он любил тешить своё эго.

После ещё минутного плутания по коридорам, Коко нашла коридор с гримёрками, но пройдя и их вдоль и поперёк она не нашла нужной двери. Коко в поникшем настрое свернула за очередной угол и села на пол уперевшись спиной, как она предположила, в дверь кладовой. Она ворчливо закинула голову назад, ощутив своим затылком твёрдую поверхность дерева. Коко запустила свою левую руку в волосы.

«Боже, почему так сложно найти нужную дверь?! — злилась на себя Коко. — Так ладно, не время. Скоро сюда придёт персонал или хуже, сам Эрнесто и тогда у меня точно не буде шансов сделать всё тихо» — с этой мыслью Коко уверенно встала и посмотрела на дверь, перед которой сидела. Она думала, что если переоденется в уборщицу или хотя бы возьмёт тряпку с ведром, то сможет выиграть ещё больше времени, но прочитав надпись на табличке двери Коко почувствовала, как кто-то засмеялся за её спиной.

— Худший розыгрыш в моей жизни, — прорычала себе под нос девушка.

На золотой табличке, которые Коко обычно видела на служебных дверях здания, было написано имя Эрнесто де ла Круса.

Коко тихо открыла дверь в гримёрную. Девушка до этого никогда не видевшая ни одной гримёрной была в шоке: эта комната была раза в два больше её комнаты в Санта-Сесилии и это помещение отводилось для большого зеркала с подсветкой напротив входа, белового широкого дивана справа от двери, кофейным столиком с фруктами и подарками перед диваном и огромного, огромного количества гардеробных вешалок на колёсах с разными нарядами, которые просто на вид стоили на дёшево, а настоящую их цену Коко даже знать не хотела.

Убедившись, что в гримёрке никого нет, Сокорро начала свои поиски. Она посмотрела под диваном, перекопала все полки, внимательно осмотрела столики перед зеркалом и диваном, посмотрела в диванных подушках, и пока она всё это делала, она надеялась, что Эрнесто не носит эту книжку с собой.

«Это ведь было так логично! — крикнула про себя Коко. — Он в конце концов расчётливый убийца, в отличие от тебя».

Коко стояла в центре комнаты и злобно топала ногой. Ну уж нет, без этой записной книжки она отсюда не уйдёт. Она снова начала осматривать комнату в надежде увидеть что-нибудь знакомое. Хоть что-нибудь. Коко подошла к гардеробным вешалкам и начала перебирать одежду, которая висела на этих вешалках, пока не нашла знакомый пиджак, который был на Эрнесто сегодня утором. Белый, с позолоченным платком и завядшей розой в кармашке. Долго не думая, Коко полезла во внутренний карман пиджака и очень обрадовалась, когда нащупала что-то твёрдое и квадратное небольшого размера.

— Да! — девушка подпрыгнула на месте от радости. Она открыла записную книжку, чтобы убедиться в том, что это точно та книжка. Коко прочитала текст одной из песен, не пытаясь разбираться в нотах на нотном стане. Она достала письмо из своей сумочки и сравнила почерк. Да, это точно была записная книжка её отца. Она её нашла!

Коко направилась к двери, что покинуть гримёрку, пока не стало слишком поздно, но подойдя к двери она услышала чьи-то голоса, один из которых был ярким и басистым, явно принадлежавший Эрнесто. Девушка быстро сунула книжку в свою сумочку и побежала в глубь гримёрки, спрятавшись за парой вешалок, на которых как штора, висели различные наряды и костюмы.

— …такое шоу. Буду на сцене через минуту: надо кое-что забрать, — с этими словами Эрнесто зашёл в свою гримёрную. — Так, вроде в этом пиджаке я был сегодня утром.  
Коко присела, чтобы её не было видно. Она надеялась, что Эрнесто не пойдёт глубже, иначе он мог заметить её ноги под вешалкой.

— Куда я мог её деть? — спросил сам себя музыкант. — Я точно помню, что был сегодня с ней… Боже, первый раз за год забыл её переложить, и она потерялась, — с этими словами Эрнесто пошёл в глубь гримёрки, перебирая наряды и плутая между вешалками. Он искал свои белые костюмы, пока взглядом не заметил незнакомую ему обувь, которая ещё к тому же была женской.

«Опять фанатки… Как же вы надоели», — подумал про себя Эрнесто и начал подходить ближе к вешалкам, за которыми пряталась Коко.

— Так, и что у нас здесь, — Эрнесто собирался раздвинуть одежду, как занавес, чтобы пролить свет на прятавшегося человека позади нарядов, но стоило ему только прикоснуться к одному из нарядов, как целая вешалка с ворохом одежды упала на него. Потом ещё одна и ещё, пока он не оказался погребён под своими бесчисленными нарядами. Эрнесто довольно быстро выбрался из-под одежды и увидел, как кто-то выбежал из его гримёрной.

«Ох уж эти девушки, чего они только… Стоп» — сначала Эрнесто смеялся над этой ситуацией, но потом к нему пришло осознание. Не теряя секунды, он выбежал вихрем из гримёрки. В отличие от Коко, Эрнесто знал план здания, и потому очень удивился, когда услышал, как кто-то бежит по правую сторону коридора. Там ведь тупик и одна единственная комната звукозаписи. Ну конечно! Бежавшая не знала план здания и в этом заключалось преимущество де ла Круса.

Тем временем Коко попала в тупик. Её единственной надеждой оказалась дверь где-то по середине коридора, которая, к счастью, оказалась открытой. Тускло освещённое помещение, в которое зашла Коко, показалось ей «техническим» артхаусом. Перед ней оказалась огромная панель с огромным количеством кнопок, тумблеров, лампочек. В правом углу стоял ещё какой-то непонятный большой и чёрный шкаф и странно тихо гудевший. Кажется, в нём была плёнка. Здесь ещё стояли пара мониторов и ещё больше техники которую Коко, будучи домоседливой девушкой из сельского городка в своей жизни могла и не увидеть. В этой комнате оказалась ещё одна комната поменьше, отделённая отдельной дверь, деревянными панелями и стеклом. Коко никогда не то, что не видевшая звукозаписывающую студия, она никогда не знала, как мелодии в целом записываются на пластинки и поэтому сейчас, не смотря на страх, стояла как вкопанная не в силах наконец собраться и начать думать о том, куда же ей спрятаться. Звук поворота дверной ручки, однако, вывел Коко из транса любования техники и заставил действовать. Коко, недолго думая, скорее даже на уровне инстинктов, открыла дверь в маленькую комнату, в которой к своему удивлению обнаружила микрофон на стойке. Она взяла его, чтобы в случае чего обороняться.

Эрнесто зашёл в звукозаписывающую студию и, быстро сообразив, открыл дверь в комнату для записи. Помещение было тесным, поэтому Эрнесто спокойно своей фигурой преграждал выход.

— И стоило так стараться ради того, чтобы воровать мои вещи? — начал говорить Эрнесто подходя к Коко, которая на каждый его шаг вперёд, делала свой шаг назад. — Верни мою книжку с моими песнями, и я тебе распишусь на чём хочешь. К слову, знакомо выглядишь? Это ты сегодня спрашивала про Гектора? — вкрадчиво спросил Эрнесто.

Коко, которой из-за страха было тяжело спокойно разговаривать, всё смогла из себя выдавить ответ:

— Д-да… И… И-и песни вовсе не твои!

— Так, ладно, кто тебе это сказал? Откуда ты вообще знаешь Гектора? — уже угрожающе произнёс Эрнесто.

— Из одного твоего интерв-вью, — соврала Коко. Она упёрлась спиной в мягко обитую стену.

— Dios mio, ты смотрела мои первые репортажи? От них вообще остались записи? — недоумевал Эрнесто. — А в прочем, нет разницы. Давай сюда книжку, пока прошу по-хорошему, и я пойду назад. Мне ещё после выступление, на которое я опаздываю из-за **тебя** , потом контракт на фильм оформлять, — Эрнесто протянул свою руку, и сделал поманивающее движение пальцами, ожидая, когда ему вернут его собственность.  
Но Коко не спешила отдавать ему книжку. Она лишь прижала сумочку на длинной лямке, перекинутой наклонной линией через плечо, плотнее к себе.

— Сначала, я х-хочу з-знать, что случилось с Гектором, — всё ещё не упокоившись, но гораздо уверенней произнесла Коко.

— Что случ… Да зачем тебе это? — Эрнесто корчил гримасу, как будто увидел перед собой что-то непонятное и при этом что-то ему непонятное.

— Я Сокорро, дочь Гектора, — отчеканила Коко, — и имею право знать, что ты сотворил с моим отцом! — девушка сделала уверенный шаг вперёд, выставив перед собой микрофон на подобие копья.

— Ох, Коко… — удивился Эрнесто. Но удивился он больше не её персоне, а факту того, что как он мог забыть её.

— Не смей называть меня так! — прорычала Коко.

Эрнесто рассмеялся. Громко с иронией. Сокорро в изумление уставилась на него. Она как будто увидела сумасшедшего.

— Хахахахххх… Хочешь знать, что стало с Гектором? Ты ведь знаешь. Что он мёртв не так ли? Ну да, иначе ты бы не появилась здесь. Ну что ж, раз сеньорита хочет знать правду, то вот она: да, я убил Гектора. Убил с помощью яда, но вот только знаешь что? — Эрнесто с победной змеиной ухмылкой сделал жёсткий шаг вперёд и взял микрофон в руке, отодвигая его в сторону и плотнее становясь к Коко, которая вновь ощутила мягкую обивку комнаты. — Это было больше десяти лет назад. Ни свидетелей, ни яда, ни места преступления, следовательно, никаких доказательств того, что я это совершил. Так что даже то, что я только что сказал, может оказаться ложью. Поэтому верни то, что не принадлежит тебе.  
В ответ на это Коко грубо оттолкнула Эрнесто.

— Нет! — твёрдо сказала она. — Это записная книжка моего отца со всеми его песнями! И ты точно её украл, ведь зачем тебе ещё было врать нашей семье о том, что Гектор был жив!

— А ты умная, да? Догадалась значит и до того, что я убил Гектора и украл его песни? — Эрнесто широко расставил плечи и начал шумно дышать. Происходящее ему порядком надоело. — Но ещё раз: ты этого не докажешь. Я могу три раза крикнуть «Да, я убил Гектора Ривера!», что будет правдой, но никто не поверит, потому что ты и твоя семейка поздно спохватились, — Эрнесто издевался над Коко, которая в свою очередь была на грани слёз. — И теперь у тебя ничего не осталось кроме этой книжки, которую я верну себе обратно! — после этих слов, Эрнесто сделал выпад вперёд, чтобы схватить сумочку Коко, но она увернулась и резко ударило Эрнесто микрофоном на стойке в живот. Тот только издал «уф» и согнулся пополам. Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Коко перепрыгнула через Эрнесто и побежала вон из студии. Злоба и раздражение помогли Эрнесто прийти в себя довольно быстро, поэтому он бежал за Коко почти не отставая.

— А ну стой! — крикнул он в след девушке. — Охрана! Охрана!

Сокорро, разумеется, не остановилась, а продолжила бежать, попутно расталкивая людей в коридоре и уворачиваясь от охранников, которые были настигнуты врасплох полным непониманием ситуации. Коко бежала вперёд без оглядки, не обращая внимания на суматоху позади себя. Тем временем организаторы мероприятия потеряли Эрнесто, и, когда увидели его бегающим по коридору, то приостановили его. Эрнесто сначала пытался вежливо отнекиваться, но потом грубо оттолкнул организатора и побежал дальше вперёд. Параллельно с этим приостановилась Коко. Она подбежала к одному из прохожих и спросила:

— Извините, не подскажите, где выход?

— Да, конечно. Вперёд, направо, налево и всё. Погодите, а вы вообще можете находиться… — но Коко не дослушала. Она помчалась вперёд, потом направо и налево, чудом проскочивши рядом с охранникам у входа.

***

Хулио, как уговаривалось, стоял в квартале от здания звукозаписи, но когда всё улеглось, то он подошёл ближе и уже находился напротив здания, в ожидании Коко. Он всё ещё задавался вопросом, как она уговорила его совершить это? Купить пиротехнику, не заметно её поджечь, а потом сделать вид «дурака»: случайного, но внимательного прохожего, который заметил, как в телеге с пиротехникой кто-то зажёг фитиль. Ну и перед этим в маске и костюме подвезти эту телегу. Праздник как никак. Dios mio, лишь бы никто не понял, что это он. Хотя на улице уже было темно, но при ярком освещении фонарей, лицо Хулио разглядеть было не проблемой.

И тут он увидел новую суматоху перед зданием: из дверей выбежала Коко и побежала не в ту сторону, о которой они договаривались ранее, а за ней, под крики фанатов, охранников и организаторов выбежал Эрнесто. Хулио молча и устало смотрел на всё это. Он устал вздыхать. Поэтому вместо вздоха он громко матернулся и, следуя примеру Эрнесто, побежал в след за Коко.

Сокорро бежала вперёд, и пока сзади Эрнесто кричал «Воровка! Воровка! Остановите её!» и указывал в не пойми какую девушку, она надела на себя карнавальную маску в виде чёрного черепа и старалась изо всех сил потеряться в толпе. Однако Эрнесто тоже не отставал. Нагло схватив с одного из прилавков маску белого черепа, он стал прорываться вперёд через толпу.

Только когда Коко увидела знакомую крышу, которая означало, что недалеко есть вокзал и пустые районы, девушка поняла, что в спешке свернула в противоположную сторону. Да, Хулио будет не в восторге. Коко решила пойти на вокзал. Там сейчас не так много народу, рассвет скоро как никак, так что народу будет меньше и скрыться с помощью отдыхающих поездов будет проще. Коко бежала и бежала. В боку болело, ноги от усталости подкашивались, а уснуть ей не позволяли адреналин, упрямость и злоба.

«Ну уж нет! Ты и так забрал у меня отца, пусть хоть его песни останутся со мной!» — думала про себя Коко.

Когда она добежала до пустой площадки перед поездом, Сокорро позволила себе остановиться и передохнуть. Она громко и шумно с жадностью вдыхала прохладный воздух. Его горло мучительно пересыхало от этого, но Коко было всё равно на это и на то, что днём у неё явно всё будет болеть. Главное то, что книжка у неё. Она достала её из сумочки и в свете фонарей она открыла её случайно на странице с «Не забывай!». Коко прочла пару строк, но потом закрыла книжку и прижала её к груди. Затем она снова посмотрела на коричневую, потрёпанную и старую записную книжку и улыбнулась. Сокорро поздно заметила звук чужих шагов, приближавшийся к ней.

— А ну дай сюда! — не менее чем Коко запыхавшийся Эрнесто подошёл к девушке и вырвал из её рук записную книжку, при этом ещё и толкнув дочь своего бывшего друга. Эрнесто хотел придавить Коко к земле, как жука, но она перекатилась, и как могла быстро встала. Эрнесто начал наступать на неё вперёд, заставляя делать шаги назад. Он несколько раз толкал её, пока Коко, застигнутая врасплох и уже плохо соображающая от нехватки сна, судорожно пыталась найти выход.

— Ко-ко! — крикнул откуда-то сзади них обоих Хулио. Он только зашёл на площадь, когда Коко уже стояла на краю ступени, которая вела вниз, к рельсам. Эрнесто сорвал маску с лица Коко и взял её за плечи. Он посмотрел ей в лицо и начал говорить:

— Знаешь, а ведь если бы не ты, то твой папаша был бы жив. Он… Он так порывался вернуться домой… — начал было Эрнесто «пускать свой яд», как тут его перебила Коко:

— При чём здесь **я** и любовь моего отца к своей семье?! Это ты был зависим от его таланта, это ты украл его пени, его **жизнь** и… и…

— И? — хладнокровно и язвительно спросил Эрнесто.

— Верни его записи! — крикнула озлоблено Коко, слегка дрожащим голосом. Она пыталась перекричать шум подъезжающего товарного поезда слева. Её лицо осветил свет сбоку.

— Ну если ты так хочешь, — с усмешкой произнёс Эрнесто и сунул в руки ей эту злосчастную книжку, толкнув на рельсы и развернувшись для побега назад.

— Коко, нет! — крикнул Хулио, но его крик потонул в гудке паровоза.

Коко сначала пыталась устоять на своих ногах, но в итоге она потеряла равновесие и начала падать спиной вперёд. Она повернула свою голову налево и увидела яркий и ослепляющий свет.

«Ну всё. Вот ты и доигралась, Коко» — это были последние мысли Коко, перед тем как какая-то сила не потянула её вперёд и не вытащила обратно на платформу, как перед тем, как поезд разрезал пространство своей мощью, создав хороший поток ветра. Коко не упала на каменный пол. Она упала на кого-то.

— Хулио? –наконец произнесла Коко, после того как проморгалась и отошла от ослепляющего света поезда.

— Хех. Хех. Хахахах, Коко, чтоб я ещё хоть раз в жизни это повторил! — у Хулио была истерика. Он лежал, смеялся от счастья, усталости и облегчения, даже не собираясь вставать, в отличие от Коко, которая уже стояла на своих двоих и протягивала свою руку Хулио. Спустя пару мгновений парень принял помощь своей подруги и тоже уже стоял на двух ногах. Они начали подходить к ближайшей скамейке.

— Что ж, книжка у меня, Эрнесто вряд ли за нами погонится снова. Пхах! Хулио, ты только подумай: он столько мне твердил о том, что мне не доказать ничего бла-бла-бла, что зачем-то погнался за книжкой, которая по сути дела ему не нужна, а только наводит на лишние вопросы! — смеялась Коко.

— Да, до чего доводит алчность! — согласился Хулио широко улыбаясь.

Друзья подошли к скамейке, но так и не успели сесть. Их кто-то окликнул и только тогда они заметили небольшую толпу, буквально взявшуюся из неоткуда:

— Постойте! Сеньора! Всё в порядке? Кто тот человек, что толкнул вас под поезд?! — к ним подбежал дежурный станции.

— Если скажу, то вы не поверите, — улыбалась Коко, убирая записную книжку своего отца к себе в сумочку.

— Вот он! — второй дежурный подвёл человека в белом костюме и белой маске черепа к своему коллеге. — Помимо покушения на чужую жизнь и ещё сопротивление при аресте! Да нам же премию могут выписать! — радовался второй дежурный.

— Что ж, давайте узнаем, что за подлец способен на такое злодеяние! — и первый дежурный снял маску. Вся толпа ахнула.

— Эрнесто де ла Крус! — удивлённо произнесла какая-то дама из толпы.

— Тебе не кажется, что нам не хватает ещё двух друзей и волшебной собаки? — шёпотом спросила Коко у Хулио.

— Волшебной собаки? Нет. Мне впечатлений на вечер достаточно, — тихо ответил ей Хулио.

— Эта девка украла оригиналы моих песен! — вспылил Эрнесто.

— Это ты их украл у моего отца, после того как убил его! — яростно ответила ему Коко.

— Ты ничего не сможешь доказать, — высокомерно ответил Эрнесто.

— Второе может и нет, но ты врал нашей семье о судьбе моего отца, а «твой» почерк в этой книжке уж очень сходит с почерком моего отца в письмах, которые он нам присылал! Ещё скажи, что ты за него их писал! — продолжала Коко. Её сердце и без того бешено стучало от всего пережитого, но бросаться обвинениями на глазах у толпы — это совершенно незабываемый опыт.

— Да эта книжка — подделка! — скрестил впереди руки де ла Крус.

— Да, и за подделку ты пытался меня убить, — скептически произнесла Коко.

— Так, — поставил точку в споре дежурный. — Обвинения серьёзные и даже если это ваша книжки, и она её украла, вы пытались её убить, так что вам троим всё равно придётся поговорить с шерифом и сыщиками. Я вас проведу.

И троица пошла вслед за первым дежурным, пока второй дежурный разгонял толпу, чтобы они не мешали выгружать товарный поезд.

***

На вокзале стоял шум. Коко приходилось повышать свой голос, чтобы Хулио её слышал:

— Передай от меня привет Розите, когда вернёшься. Ну и не забудь отдать автограф.

— Обязательно, но вряд ли она его примет, после всего произошедшего, — почти кричал Хулио. — Твоя мама скоро приедет?

— Через неделю или около того. Не переживай, письма от меня — это одно дело, а приглашение на суд — другое.

— Я не об этом.

— А, не переживай. Денег немного у меня осталось, плюс ещё награда, которую мне выписал шериф за тех разбойников, так что на дешёвый мотель хватит. Это ты лучше, в грабёж не попади, — Коко широко заулыбалась.

— Хах, обязательно, — подмигнул ей Хулио.

— А, и Хулио, тебя же могут если что потом призвать как свидетеля, — обеспокоенно сказал Коко.

— Да приеду, куда денусь, — махнул рукой Хулио.

Наступило молчание. Коко нервно перебиралась с ноги на ногу, пока Хулио не снял свою шляпу в знак прощания.

— Ладно, Коко, я…

— Х-хулио, погоди. У-у меня к тебе вопрос: когда всё это закончиться и когда я вернусь домой, давай сходим куда-нибудь, там, поедим, поболтаем… — Коко стояла и краснела, заведя руки за спину.

— Пффф, конечно, Коко! — щёки Хулио тоже порозовели.

— Отлично! — подпрыгнула Коко и поцеловала в щёчку Хуило, от чего тот окончательно покраснел и оцепенел. — Увидимся через пару месяцев!

— Да, да… — промямлил Хулио.

— Ну, давай, а то поезд уедет без тебя, — Коко стала подталкивать своего друга.

— Хех, да. Пока Коко! — кричал Хулио, заходя в вагон.

— Пока! — кричала Коко махая своей рукой.


	13. Детали

— Да, сеньора, понимаете, все доказательства ведут к тому, что Эрнесто де ла Крусс действительно украл песни вашего мужа, и как позже мы с вами выяснили, ещё и гитару. Но с доказательствами убийства возникают сложности: у нас есть запись признания, где Эрнесто сознаётся в содеянном, но сеньор де ла Крус отказывается от своих слов, а без чистосердечного признания и должных улик мы не можем выдвигать такие серьёзные обвинения, — объяснял шериф.

— Да, я понимаю, кивала Имельда. — Но откуда взялась запись с признанием?

— Двое работников студии забыли отключить оборудование и аппарат записывал всю ночь напролёт, включая диалог с вашей дочерью. Их уволили после этого, позволив забрать плёнку себе. Ну и понимаете, они продали её как чистую другой студии, которая позже и обнаружила запись этого диалога. А там уже личные интересы: конкурирующие студии, сложность в подкупе в следствии и вот запись у нас.

— Я могу её прослушать? — попросила Имельда.

— Да, конечно, пройдёмте.

***

Коко лежала в мотеле. Она не знала, что и думать. С одной стороны, всё наконец разрешилось, с другой стороны всё ещё впереди. Но кажется главным сейчас было помириться с мамой. Имельда приехала сразу же, как только повестку отправили. Как позже выяснила Коко, Имельда выехала сразу же, как получила её письмо. Это радовало Коко — значит мама переживает и любит её. Она оставила магазин и мастерскую на своих младших братьев, строго наказав им, чтобы не экспериментировали в её отсутствие. Хах, видимо не везёт её семье с пунктуальностью в получении писем. Коко села на кровать и вздохнула. Она так и не поговорила по-человечески с мамой. Сначала они обменялись невнятными приветствиями, а потом Имельда быстро направилась в полицейский участок для разбирательства, попросив Коко подождать её. И вот она сидит в номере и не знает с чего начинать разговор.

— Коко, — дверь в номер тихонечко приоткрылась. Имельда вошла в номер, поставила свои вещи возле кровати и села рядом с дочерью.

— Слушай, Коко, дорогая, мне жаль, что так вышло. Я не знала… Я не думала, что…

— Всё в порядке, мам. Я тоже не рассчитывала на такой исход, перебила Имельду Коко.

— Я просто хотела…. Коко, я хочу перед тобой извиниться. Знаешь, я просто была так зла на Гектора, когда Эрнесто сказал, что он бросил нас, а я так его ждала, я ему верила, понимаешь? — Имельда посмотрела на свою дочь взглядом, полным сожалений. — И я даже не подумала о том, чтобы хотя бы действительно приехать в Мехико и ударить твоего отца в лицо. Хах, только подумай, что всё могло было быть по-другому, решив я лицом к лицу поговорить с твоим отцом…

— Да, ладно мам, — Коко положила свою руку на плечо своей мамы. — Главное, что мы узнали правду и может мы и не докажем, что Эрнесто убил Гектора, но мы можем хотя бы вернуть его песни. Самое главное, что ты здесь, и я здесь и у нас есть наша небольшая семья, — с этими словами Коко обняла свою мать. Имельда сначала опешила на долю секунды, но потом обняла свою дочь в ответ.

— Mamá, хочешь посмотреть Мехико? — предложила Коко, разомкнув объятие. — Послушать музыку на центральной площади? — Сокорро спокойно задала этот вопрос, как будто запрет на музыку больше не обсуждался.

— Я даже не знаю, мне надо написать твоим дядям письмо, разложить вещи… Взять номер в другом отеле, — Имельда выговорила последние слова с ноткой брезгливости. Коко нашла забавным факт того, что при первом визите в Мехико её семья снимала дешёвый номер в дешёвом мотеле.

— Пойдём, mamá! Посмотришь город, выберешь другой отель. Я тут уже всё знаю, хех, так что мы не потеряемся. — Коко встала с кровати и потащила свою мать к выходу. — Пойдём, пройдёмся по магазинам. Может возьмём какие-нибудь свечки для алтаря на El Día de Muertos, новую рамку для нашего семейного фото.

— Ох, ладно, пойдём и смотримся, — сдалась Имельда, а про себя подумала:

«В следующий День Мёртвых… В следующий День Мёртвых мы не просто поставим алтарь. Мы наконец отпразднуем воссоединение нашей семьи».

И в приподнятом настроении Коко и Имельда вышли из номера, чтобы посмотреть на столицу Мексики, город Мехико.


	14. Дома

Гектор просто не знал куда себя деть. Весь год прошёл как в тумане. Утро, работа, обед, а вечером посиделки у костра, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума от медленно поедающего его чувства одиночества. Гектор погрузил себя в рутину, чтобы заблудиться во времени и не замечать количество дней, оставшихся до Дня Мёртвых. У него это получилось и дни слились в одну полосу. Так он не замечал, прошла неделя или месяц. Он как будто заснул в большой комнате, в которой себя запер и не собирался выходить. В этой комнате было никак: ни темно, но и не светло; ни холодно, ни жарко и лишь кажется безмолвно тихо.

Но как бы Гектор не старался уйти из реальности, День Мёртвых всё же напомнил о себе. Это было сравнимо с тем, когда люди запираются дома и тут им неожиданно выламывают дверь, впуская яркие лучи света с громкими звуками тубы. И разумеется, людям, которые сидели взаперти это не нравилось. Их это раздражало. Так и Гектор, возвращаясь со смены в свой разваливающийся дом, не мог не заметить то, как его раздражает вся эта предпраздничная суета. Все эти бегущие люди, возня с украшениями, ранние закрытия… Бывший музыкант спокойно блуждал во времени, не замечая его течения, но городская суета спешила напомнить ему о том, какой день был вчера и какой день сегодня. Все спешили покинуть рабочие места, чтобы успеть проведать родных. Жизнь в городе останавливалась и вместе с тем вспыхивала во всей красе.

Спешили, суетились, опаздывали, ругались в очередях, веселились и галдели все, кроме Гектора. Он честно пытался остаться на сверхурочные в этом году, но из-за того, что у он не брал выходных на протяжении всего года, Гектора просто «выпроводили» с похвалой с работы и дали возможность отдохнуть в День Мёртвых. Звучало неплохо, но последнее, что надо было Гектору — отдых. Он не знал ни что ему делать со свободным временем, ни куда или к кому сходить. Он просто бродил по ослепительно яркому городу, щурясь и зажимая уши от галдежа, который слился в один непонятный раздражающий звук.

Гектор бродил по улицам города, пока наконец он не привык к яркости света, пёстрости цветов, монотонному гулу, который изредка прерывали грохочущие залпы салютов. Бывший музыкант бродил по улочкам, понятия не имея куда идёт, пока наконец вся праздничная суета не слилась в с его однообразным течением времени, и он смог спокойно вздохнуть. Теперь всё встало на свои места. Теперь можно возвращаться обратно и провести этот день перед костром с бутылкой мескаля и слушать песни Ворчуна. Бывший музыкант радостно (для разнообразия) развернулся и пошёл в знакомом направлении, но сделав всего пару шагов он уставился в длинную линию очереди перед пропускающей в Мир Живых дежурной. И как он здесь оказался?

Ему надо было идти, но он не мог. Бывший музыкант уставился на процесс пропуска: вот мертвеца просканировали, увидели фото, стоящее на алтаре и пропустили. А фото того парня из соседнего ряда не поставили. Кажется, он пошёл ругаться в департамент. Но это были единичные случаи. Кажется, 1 к 1 000. Гектор стоял как вкопанный, пока в его голове что-то не перемкнуло, что-то не ударило в голову, как клин, который уже не вытащишь.

«А почему бы и нет?» — прозвучало в голове Гектора. — «Что я теряю? Что такого произойдёт?»

И впервые за год бывший музыкант широко улыбнулся, почти как сумасшедший. Впрочем, он чувствовал себя именно так. Да, действительно, что он теряет? Что ему будет? Запрут в камеру на выходные? Да пожалуйста, его «дом» был хуже этой камеры. Запретят подходить? Нет, не могут. Не сможет пройти? Пфффф, не первый раз. И поскольку у Гектора не было нормального плана, как и времени чтобы его придумать, он просто рванул вперёд, обрубая очередь, вырываясь из рук тех, кто мешал ему пройти вперёд, не обращая внимания на выкрики «Куда без очереди?!», «Совсем свихнулся!», «Охрана!». Он пролез перед сканером, оттолкнув парня, которого только начали сканировать, и в итоге сканером обработали Гектора, но он не смог услышать звука, оповещающего о результате, потому что сзади на него накинулась пара дежурных охранников, которые опрокинули его на землю.

— Гектор с ума свихнулся!

— Год от тебя ничего не было слышно! Вот это ты даёшь…

Бывший музыкант не сопротивлялся. Он позволил потащить себя в участок. Гектору было всё равное на это. Главным было то, что он наконец нашёл то, ради чего можно жить. То, ради чего можно суетиться.

«Эх, старая ложная надежда!» — радовался про себя Гектор.

Вот оно! Это чувство жизни, чувство риска и лотереи вроде «Авось прокатит!», от которых Гектор отказался в прошлом году. И тогда он решил про себя, что будет стараться каждый год по новой до тех пор, пока он не пересечёт этот чёртов мост! И в тот день он докажет, что нет ничего невозможного, нет ничего такого, что могло было бы встать между семьёй и…

— Что?! — голоса двух охранников слились в унисон и вырвали Гектора из его торжественных мыслей.

— Что? — тихо переспросил бывший музыкант.

— Я говорю, он может пройти. Его ф-фото стоит на алтаре, — сказала дежурная девушка, показывая пальцем в монитор. У самой неё было выражение лица как будто она только что очнулась на цветочном мосту.

Оба дежурных, не веря, подошли к экрану и посмотрела в него. Гектор последовал их примеру и сам отказывался в это поверить: на маленьком алтаре стояло их семейное фото с ещё маленькой тогда Коко. Ривера улыбался во все зубы. Они его помнят! Они его помнят!  
Его пропустили. Гектор почти не верил в это. Ему сделали предупреждение о поведении, но пропустили. Бывший музыкант этого не заметил, в целом он сейчас мало что замечал в принципе, но за его спиной некоторые дежурные ликовали, некоторые недовольно отдавали свои на спор проигранные деньги. А Гектор… А Гектор просто шёл по цветочному мосту, чувствуя себя не на своём месте от того, что он не проваливается в лепестки, как зыбучий песок. Он шёл и шёл, пока не перешёл мост и не оказался на кладбище. Гектор ликовал, вскинув руки вверх, не стесняясь при этом радостно кричать и смеяться. Он здесь. Он в Мире Живых, но он по-прежнему не верил. Всё было как тумане и будто не по-настоящему. Ему казалось, что это сон или последнее его видение перед второй смертью, но даже если так, то он должен успеть. Не наяву, так хоть во сне.

Бегая по знакомым улочкам по тропинке из цветов, бывший музыкант отказал себе в удовольствие смотреть по сторонам и вспоминать старые добрые времена. Он мчался прямо к дому, к своему настоящему дому, к своей семье. И вот он стоит перед открытыми воротами своего дома, который почти не изменился. Всё тот же фасад, всё те же стены и вон там… Старая табуретка! Но самое главное было в центре: его любимая дочь Коко, танцующая в ярком красном платье в центре двора вместе с парнем, которого Гектор не знал. Его бы это волновало в обычный день, но сейчас он был просто счастлив видеть её улыбку и слышать её смех. Как она выросла! Гектор просто не мог налюбоваться ею. Его доченька, его Коко уже такая взрослая. Гектор, наверное, так бы стоял весь вечер, не шелохнувшись, смотря на Коко, если бы он не заметил Имельду. Она была всё такой же прекрасной. Её праздничное фиолетовое платье подчёркивало её плавной талии, а складки мягко следовали за её грациозными движениями в танце. И пусть в её волосах затесалась седина, Гектор был заворожен ею как тогда, когда встретил её в первый раз. Забыв обо всём он помчался к ней навстречу.

— Имельда! — радостно позвал он её.

Его сердце перевернулось, когда он прошёл сквозь неё. Ну да. Он забыл о том, что сейчас он лишь призрак. Как это жестоко! Он может смотреть на них, но не может их коснуться. Гектор сжал руку, которой хотел коснуться руки Имельды. Да, сейчас он не может взять за руку свою жену, не может обнять её, как и не может поцеловать. Гектору оставалось лишь дожидаться этого момента. В тот момент он решил, что ему снова пора заняться тем, что он умел лучше всего. Он решил, что когда вернётся в Мир Мёртвых, то он сделает себе новое музыкальное имя, чтобы с достоинством встретить свою семью. Времени у него теперь явно много.

И всё же… Ему хотелось их обнять, но единственное, что он мог взять с мира живых лежало на алтаре. Гектору стало тоскливо просто стоять в стороне, и он решил посмотреть на алтарь.

Долго его искать не пришлось: он был в одном изданий со входом на улицу, внутрь которого его всё также вела цветочная тропинка. Несмотря на святость этого места, весёлая и громкая музыка проникала даже сюда. Это был маленький алтарь, застеленный белой скатертью, со свечками, обильными угощениями и одной фотографией в нарядной рамке в центре: их склеенной семейной фотографией. Было видно, что когда-то у неё был оторван уголок, и она была загнута так, что Гектора не было видно, но последнего это ни капли не волновало. Всё было уже позади, и он прекрасно понимал, через что пришлось пройти его семье. Главное было то, что сейчас и сейчас он увидел письмо, лежащее на алтаре, оформленное в белый конверт с нарисованными цветами. Музыкант попытался взять этот конверт, что оказалось проще, чем он думал, но он не взял сам конверт, а его, так сказать, астральную ярко-жёлтую версию. Гектор постарался открыть письмо, не сильно повредив конверт, и достал сложенную пополам небольшую бумажку. Он развернул её и начал читать:

_«Дорогой papà Hèctor! Прости, что так долго не ставили твоё фото на алтарь. Mamà очень расстроилась, когда ты ушёл и не вернулся. Она решила, что ты нас бросил. Но теперь мы знаем правду. Мы знаем всё об Эрнесто._

_Я не знаю, читаешь ли ты это письмо сейчас, я не до конца уверена в том, как устроен Мир Мёртвых, но очень на это надеюсь. Я пишу это в надежде, что ты услышишь нас и простишь. Мы бросили тебя и это было совершенно не правильно. Семья должна держаться вместе, чтобы ни случилось. Мне жаль, что всё так вышло с твоим другом. Я знаю, вы с Эрнесто были близки, но ты сейчас, наверное, и без меня всё знаешь. Вам, наверное, после смерти о всём рассказывают. Ну, о том, как вы умерли. Я надеюсь тебе не было там одиноко, и ты продолжил радовать уже мёртвых людей своей замечательной музыкой._

_Ах, papà! Я так счастлива! Наконец я могу не скрывать своё ужасное пение от mama ̀! Наконец я могу спокойно танцевать под уличную музыку и не бояться, что меня застукают._

_Я так рада! Мы наконец отпраздновали День Мёртвых. Первый раз после твоего ухода. Эх, кто же знал, что tìo Оскар и tìo Филиппе так любят фейерверки! Мама, говорит, что она скучала по этим краскам. Мама говорит, что она скучает по тебе. Ей стыдно за то, что произошло. Но сейчас всё в порядке. Я свободна и рада, что наконец свободен ты._

_Люблю тебя, Коко.»_

По скулам Гектора начали течь слёзы. Его любили! Всё равно на Эрнесто и что он там бы не натворил, всё равно на свою смерть, ведь его любили. Его дочь не отвернулась от него. На улице уже запускали фейерверки, галдёж становился всё громче и громче, но до Гектора все эти звуки доходили, как сквозь туман. Он сел на пол, спиной к с стене, уронил голову на колени и крепко-крепко прижал своё письмо к груди. Слёзы текли из его глазниц, пока он не откинул голову назад насколько мог с тяжёлым всхлипом, всё также продолжая прижимать письмо к груди. Всё наконец закончилось, он воссоединился с семьёй и это не сон, не обман. Гектор наконец осознал это. Наконец он был снова счастлив.


End file.
